Un punto de vista diferente
by Shialid
Summary: Kyouya ha descubierto está enamorado de Haruhi, pero no sabe como comenzar a expresarlo, entre otras cosas porque nunca antes lo ha sentido y no sabe que opina ella de él. KyouyaxHaruhi
1. Un nuevo día

El despertador sonó aquel día como lo hacía habitualmente, y Kyouya buscó las gafas en su mesilla para apagarlo, del mismo modo, se levantó como hacía normalmente, o eso parecía ser.  
Sus ojos rasgados de color azabache se mostraban cansados y su pelo negro estaba desordenado, sí, todo como siempre.

Pero algo era diferente aquella mañana.

Habían pasado unos meses des de que Tamaki casi se marchara y el Host club hubiera estado a punto de caer en el olvido.  
A decir verdad a pesar de todo Tamaki estaba muy ocupado desde aquello, dispuesto a aprender todo acerca del negocio familiar y en más de una ocasión no acudía a las reuniones del club.

Del mismo modo los hermanos Hitachiin por su parte también llevaban un tiempo algo distraídos, y aunque acudían a las reuniones mencionadas no llevaban a cabo todas las actividades posteriores.

Y ni que decir de Mitsukuni o Takashi, cuya vida era bastante ajetreada últimamente.

Solo una persona se había mostrado comprometida con el club, solo una persona aparte de él seguía acudiendo a diario y quedándose después de las actividades del mismo para planificar más cosas, solo una persona había estado hablando con él y solo esa persona había mostrado interés en ayudarle últimamente para que todo estuviera listo al día siguiente.

Pero eso, estaba bien, a él le gustaba, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa y eso era que de alguna forma, de alguna manera que Kyouya no quería asimilar…

…el muro, había caído.

El frio y gélido muro que había creado para evitar que le hicieran daño o le tocaran, el muro que había construido piedra a piedra para que nadie pudiera acercarse a él ni mostrarse débil, había caído, aunque quizá la descripción más adecuada era que había creado una puerta para ella, y solo ella tenía la llave.

Todo empezó cuando cada día al estar en muchas ocasiones ambos solos él se había decidido a llevarla hasta su casa.  
Después de todo aunque siempre había ido sola se sentía algo obligado a ello, pues Haruhi ya no tenía las constantes atenciones de Tamaki o las provocaciones de los gemelos, y él sentía que debía de compensar eso de alguna forma, y esa forma era llevarla hasta su casa.

En cualquier caso aun se preguntaba el verdadero inicio de todo, el verdadero momento en el que todo había comenzado, el verdadero momento en el que él considero la idea de que pudiera, de que quizá estuviera, y de hecho tras muchas conclusiones y estúpidas ideas lo estaba, enamorado de Haruhi.

Posiblemente se comenzó a percatar de ello cuando ella le defendió ante su padre.  
Nunca antes nadie había hecho aquello, nunca antes ni sus amigos habían tenido el valor de decirle absolutamente nada a su padre, que le había humillado en público.  
Pero ella dijo que le admiraba, dijo que el hacer sentir bien a los demás era admirable.  
Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de que alguien le admirara.

O tal vez comenzó durante ese día, el día que ambos se encontraron a solas en aquella exposición de productos regionales, cuando ella le preguntó acerca de él y su familia, cuando la dijo que solo actuaba por su propio beneficio y nada más, quizá todo se centro en aquello ultimo que le dijo.  
"-Actúas como un egoísta a propósito, pero no eres un egoísta. Se me hace extraño.-"  
Tras decir aquello Haruhi sonrió y se marchó mientras él inevitablemente la contemplaba sorprendido mientras sonreía.

Sí, quizá desde aquel momento se había dado cuenta de que la quería, o puede que incluso desde antes, desde aquel día que la cogió y la tumbó en la cama, y ella le contestó que porque iba a acostarse con ella si no le conllevaba ningún merito, o quizá durante algunas otras de las muchas cosas que le habían sucedido.

No lo sabía, Kyouya no sabía cuando había sucedido aquello, solo sabía que era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él.

Nunca había dejado que nadie se le acercara tanto, nunca había dejado que nadie le hiciera tantas preguntas, nunca había dejado que nadie le dijera tantas cosas, solo para Tamaki él siempre había resultado tan evidente y tan claro.

De forma impasible se aproximó hacia la ventana.  
Se acababa la primavera y el frio viento comenzaba a mostrarse implacable.  
- A lo mejor debería ir a buscarla para llevarla a clase.- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal.- debería preguntar a su padre para que se lo dijera, porque quizá no le apetece que la lleve en coche y podía sentirse molesta. Y yo no quiero que ella se moleste, claro que si llamo a su padre en vez de preguntarla a ella a lo mejor también se enfada.- susurró.  
Kyouya negó entonces con la cabeza.  
- ¿¡Por qué lo pienso tanto!? ¿¡Me estaré volviendo idiota como Tamaki!?- se dijo entonces casi al borde de la histeria y apartando la mano del cristal para llevársela a la cabeza ante aquello que acababa de decir.


	2. Una pequeña propuesta

Haruhi caminaba despacio hacía la escuela.  
Se la veía pensativa y algo cabizbaja, de hecho parecía apenada.  
A decir verdad llevaba un tiempo así, en gran parte porque Tamaki ya apenas aparecía por el Host club más que para saludar, estaba muy ocupado haciendo otras cosas, cosas mucho más importantes que el club, cosas mucho más importantes que estar con sus amigos y que pasar tiempo con ella.

Del mismo modo los gemelos también parecían correr de un lado a otro y aunque iban al club, eran amables con ella y durante ese tiempo la colmaran de atenciones, especialmente Hikaru, no se quedaban como antes hacían, ya no había cosas divertidas que hacer después de las clases según ellos y parecían haber perdido un poco de interés.

Mitsukuni solía también irse pronto con Takashi, ambos tenían que prepararse para los exámenes que tenían por delante.

En cualquier caso aunque la dolía especialmente el abandono de Tamaki y, no tanto, pero también, la pasividad de los gemelos, definitivamente se había sentido al principio bastante abandonada.

Ante tales circunstancias Haruhi había comenzado a encontrar cierto apoyo en quien parecía sentirte más o menos en la misma situación que ella, y ese era Kyouya.  
Definitivamente había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquello, a la presencia más constante del vicepresidente del club en su vida, el cual la llevaba a casa a diario últimamente cuando salían del club.

A decir verdad ambos habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, aunque cuando Haruhi decía mejor se refería a que ambos hablaban más.  
Quizá aquello no era un gran cambio, pero ella se propuso una vez cruzar esa línea que les mantenía tan lejos y acercarse un poco a él, del mismo modo sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás y sin duda alguna así había sucedido.  
Habían pasado algunos meses y podía decirse que estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia, o más que eso, podía decirse que le consideraba un amigo, un amigo que estaba preocupándose mucho por ella últimamente, alguien importante, tanto que si abandonara el host club…

Entonces se paró en seco, no quería darle vueltas a aquello, Kyouya no haría como Tamaki, seguro que Kyouya no dejaría algo que le aportara beneficios como el Host club, después de todo, por eso seguía allí, pero aquello no quitaba merito al hecho de que hacía un tiempo estaba preocupándose por ella e intentando hacer que ella estuviera bien.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró la torre que indicaba que en quince minutos comenzarían las clases, había llegado antes de tiempo y casi no se había dado cuenta.  
- Haruhi.- dijo una voz tras ella.  
La chica se giró y miró a Kyouya.  
- Vaya veo que hoy tu también has venido pronto.- contestó ella sonriendo.  
- A decir verdad hoy me levanté a la hora de siempre, pero me apetecía venir antes por si surgía algún problema con las actividades de hoy.- entonces miró a la chica.- Por cierto, he pensado que como empieza a hacer frio quizá estaría bien que fuera a buscarte a tu casa por las mañanas, así podrías dormir más y no correrías riesgo de resfriarte.  
- ¿De verdad eso no te causa problemas?- preguntó ella.  
- En absoluto, casi puede decirse que tu casa está de camino a la mía.- contestó el.  
- Por mi entonces bien, además seguro que es mejor que venir sola desde casa, eso es mucho más aburrido.- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.  
- Bien, en tal caso dime a qué hora quieres que vaya a buscarte el lunes, házmelo saber antes de salir hoy o cuando vayamos de camino a tu casa.- tras decir aquello Kyouya se alejó de ella caminando tranquilo hacia su clase.  
Ella por su parte se encogió de hombros y se rió.  
- En el fondo aunque trate de que nadie lo vea e intente ocultarlo es una persona amable.- concluyó ella encantada.

- "¿Lo ves?"- Pensó Kyouya para sí mismo.- "en el fondo no era tan complicado".- Entonces miró de reojo hacia atrás. Ella estaba ahí sonriendo y seguía observándole.  
Haruhi entonces le saludó con la mano al ver que la miraba antes de ir en dirección a su clase y él hizo el gesto a medias, casi inconscientemente, antes de volver a girarse y seguir su camino hacia el aula, tratando de no mostrar nada de lo que sentía en ese momento, tratando de mantener su postura habitual, pero en realidad le había gustado que Haruhi aceptara aquella propuesta y eso le animaba.  
- ¡Hey Kyouya!- escuchó tras él.  
En ese momento Tamaki apareció corriendo y tropezó, casi cayendo sobre su amigo, pero el moreno en un alarde de reflejos se apartó y el rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos azules cayó al suelo.  
- Vaya por fin te veo.- dijo Kyouya mostrando una cínica sonrisa.- Ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí.  
- Bueno…- dijo Tamaki riendo a la vez que se levantaba.- últimamente he estado muy ocupado con las cosas de la familia, pero, todo eso terminó, al menos de momento.  
- ¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Kyouya algo sorprendido.  
- Pues porque los tratos importantes han sido cerrados y ahora solo tendré reuniones una vez a la semana hasta dentro de un mes ¿no es genial?- Indicó Tamaki sonriendo.- Podré volver a dedicarle tiempo a Haruhi.- continuó emocionado.  
- Sí, supongo que lo es.- contestó de forma seria e indiferentemente su amigo.- Y ahora si me disculpas iré subiendo a clase.  
- ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene esa frialdad? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por la falta de actividad que últimamente he tenido en el club? ¿No te alegras de que vuelva?  
- Soy así Tamaki, si durante estos meses que solo aparecías para saludar lo has olvidado tu memoria es peor de lo que pensaba.- concluyó alejándose.  
Tamaki intentó hacer memoria, a lo mejor era así, pero tampoco iba a dedicarle mucho tiempo a pensarlo, iba a buscar luego a Haruhi y a decírselo.  
Por su parte Kyouya caminaba impasible, aunque el asa de su maletín curiosamente estaba sujeta con mucha más fuerza de la habitual.  
No, él no era así, quizá en otras circunstancias hasta se hubiera alegrado de volver a ver a Tamaki, eran amigos aunque él no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, pero ahora que Tamaki volvía a estar disponible también para Haruhi no le hacía gracia que tuviera tiempo libre, quizá debía de pensar algo.  
Su estado de ánimo acababa de cambiar nuevamente.


	3. No me rendiré

Había llegado la hora del descanso y nuevamente los gemelos habían vuelto a desaparecer.  
Por su parte Tamaki seguro que tenía llamadas que hacer que le impedirían ir al comedor y Mitsukuni y Takashi deberían estudiar, a lo cual Haruhi bajaría al comedor sola nuevamente, pues incluso Kyouya tenía asuntos que resolver durante los recreos.

Resignada cogió su almuerzo y bajó al comedor, fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito que hacía tiempo no escuchaba a esa hora.  
- ¡¡Haruhi!!, ¡¡Haruhi!!- Gritaba el rubio mientras corría.  
- Ta… ¿Tamaki?- preguntó ella sorprendida.  
- ¡Hola!- dijo el de forma jovial al llegar hasta ella y frenando en seco.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no tienes que hacer llamadas o ir a alguna parte?- preguntó ella.  
Tamaki sonrió entonces.  
- No, ¡de hecho durante este mes voy a estar casi libre! ¡¿Qué te parece?! , podremos pasar tiempo juntos.- Haruhi le miró.  
Parecía contento y animado con la idea, y a decir verdad ella se alegraba de aquello.  
- Me parece bien.- expresó ella sonriendo.  
Tamaki la miró sonrojándose entonces.  
- ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- gritó mientras la abrazaba.  
- ¡Vale, vale pero suéltame! A este paso no me dará tiempo a almorzar.  
- ¡Voy contigo!- apuntó Tamaki.  
- Ya lo suponía.- dijo ella entornando los ojos.  
Sí, Haruhi, se alegraba de aquello pero, había algo extraño, quizá no se sentía todo lo emocionada que debería de sentirse.  
Salió de clase seguida del rubio y caminó unos pasos cuando vio a Kyouya cruzar un pasillo para hablar con una alumna.  
Se acercó de forma tranquila y Kyouya al verla se disculpó con la chica y se dirigió hacia Haruhi.  
Al principio parecía bien pero su expresión al ver a Tamaki con Haruhi cambió.  
- Hola, te he visto y he pensado que a lo mejor te quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros.- dijo ella.  
- No, no quiero interrumpir.- dijo él amablemente a Haruhi.- Luego hablamos si te parece bien.- tras decir aquello se alejó de ambos por uno de los pasillos.  
Ella le miró algo extrañada, pero no le dio importancia.  
- Bueno en ese caso vamos a la cafetería.

Kyouya por su parte se cruzó de brazos y caminó unos metros cabizbajo durante aproximadamente cinco minutos.  
Le había faltado tiempo a Tamaki para ir corriendo a buscar a Haruhi, aunque era normal, después de todo a él ella le gustaba y ella estuvo probablemente enamorada de él, aunque en aquel momento lo dudaba tampoco era algo impensable.  
¿Normal?  
No, no era normal, él había estado cerca de cuatro meses o quizá algo más sin ir al club, ¿y mientras tanto qué? ¿Quién había estado con ella todo ese tiempo?  
Kyouya hasta entonces a pesar de saber que sentía algo por ella nunca se había entrometido entre Tamaki y Haruhi, porque Tamaki era su amigo, pero después de cuatro meses sin preguntar por ella, cuatro meses casi sin aparecer por el club y cuatro meses en los que Haruhi al principio se mostró deprimida.  
No, definitivamente no se sentía en obligación de apartarse más, ya lo hizo en su momento, Tamaki tuvo su oportunidad y ahora era la suya.  
Pero, ¿Y si ella seguía enamorada de Tamaki? ¿Y si ella aún quería a Tamaki?  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió entonces a la cafetería, quizá no debía de dejarles solos hasta que Tamaki volviera a estar ocupado.

- Así que en definitiva eso es lo que he estado haciendo este tiempo.- concluyó Tamaki.- ¿y tu Haruhi? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- dijo apoyando el codo en la mesa con cierta pose e intentando resultar encantador.  
Estaba sentado a la derecha de la chica, y esta comía y le miraba de cuando en cuando.  
Se dispuso a contestar cuando alguien lo hizo por ella.  
- Se ha estado dedicando al club en el que tú tendrías que haber invertido más tiempo.- replicó otra persona a la vez que tomaba asiento a la izquierda de Haruhi y le miraba con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Tamaki se estremeciera.  
- Ah hola Kyouya.- dijo la chica bastante animada.- Al final has venido.  
- Sí, así es, después de todo hacía tiempo que yo tampoco venía a la cafetería.  
- ya veo, ¿quieres un poco?- preguntó Haruhi ofreciendo comida de su fiambrera a Kyouya.  
- No.- dijo sorprendido ante la espontaneidad de la chica.- Pero, agradezco la intención.  
- Claro, a ti no te gustan estas cosas ¿verdad?- preguntó ella recordando aquel día que habían comido la hamburguesa.  
- Bueno, es algo diferente, no es que no me guste.- indicó él.  
- A ti no te gusta la comida normal, seguro que estás acostumbrado a cosas más refinadas.- Continuó ella  
- ¡Haruhi! ¡A mí no me importa! ¡¿Por qué no me has ofrecido a mi comida?!- replicó entonces Tamaki.  
-¿Ah?- preguntó ella.- Bueno, porque tu comiste un menú, el ha llegado tarde y no puede pedir ya nada.- contestó la chica.- Por cierto.- continuó mirando a Kyouya entonces e ignorando la cara de perrito perdido de Tamaki.- Creo que el lunes estaría bien que fueras a buscarme media hora antes de entrar, así no tendríamos que correr demasiado.  
- Me parece bien, así podremos venir caminando desde la entrada sin tener que correr.- indicó él.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Tamaki poniéndose de pie.- ¿¡Tú la traes aquí!?  
- Técnicamente aún no.- dijo ella levantando la mirada pensativa.- pero me lleva todos los días a casa y como se acerca el invierno ha dicho que me puede traer a clase.  
- ¡¿Te lleva a casa todos los días?!- gritó haciendo un drama de la situación y señalando a Kyouya.  
- Claro, está de camino, su casa está prácticamente entre la mía y Ouran.- expuso tranquilamente el moreno.  
- Pero, pero Haruhi, Yo podría traerte todos los días a clase.- dijo Tamaki sonriendo nervioso.  
- Kyouya siempre me ha llevado a casa, así que el hecho de que me traiga lo veo lógico, pero Tamaki podemos vernos igual aquí ¿no?- apuntó ella sonriendo.  
Kyouya la miró algo aturdido, mientras Tamaki lloriqueaba levemente.  
En ese momento las campanas que indicaban el regreso a clase comenzaron a sonar.  
- Bueno tengo que volver a clase, nos vemos en el club.- tras decir aquello Haruhi se puso en pie y volvió a su aula.  
Kyouya por su parte estaba bastante sorprendido, había declinado la propuesta de Tamaki, y sabía que después de un mes no volvería a verle por allí, era como si le estuviera esquivando ¿y si seguía enamorada de él?, No, aquello era improbable aunque debía de estar alerta porque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Haruhi.  
- ¡Tu!- gritó el rubio.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!  
- Tamaki, contrólate.- contestó Kyouya colocándose las gafas.- Es bochornoso que te comportes como un crio a estas alturas, y muévete o no llegaras a clase.- Concluyó el moreno mientras se alejaba.  
- "No voy a rendirme"- Pensó Kyouya.- "No mientras tenga una mínima oportunidad"


	4. ¿Podria ser?

Ya era tarde cuando las actividades del club concluyeron.  
Tamaki había sorprendido a todos con su presencia que volvería a ser casi constante durante al menos un mes, con lo cual y por ese motivo habían ido más clientas de lo habitual a pasar la tarde con el rubio que a pesar del tiempo que no había pisado el club no había perdido nada de su atractivo para las chicas, las cuales ya se habían marchado.

- Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto Tamaki.- dijo Kaoru  
- Sí, tenemos de nuevo alguien a quien molestar.- expresó Hikaru riendo y entornando los ojos con una expresión cruel en su rostro, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera.  
- Oye, oye ¿y qué tal te está yendo con los negocios familiares?- quiso saber Mitsukuni.  
- La verdad es que van bastante bien, todo funciona como debería, mi padre dice que está orgulloso de mí.  
- ¡Pero eso es genial Tamaki!- dijo Mitsukuni alegremente.  
- A decir verdad es una sorpresa.- indicó Takashi.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el rubio molesto.  
- Bueno, no es que nadie dudara de tus capacidades, pero no nos esperábamos que se te diera bien.- bromeó Hikaru.  
Todos se rieron entonces.

Todos menos alguien que miraba melancólicamente por una de las ventanas del lugar.  
Y Kyouya no fue el único que se percató de aquello.  
- Bueno parece que los beneficios de hoy han sido muy buenos gracias al regreso de Tamaki.- indicó Kyouya.- Solo espero que esto dure y atraiga a más clientas- entonces vio como el rubio, que también había visto a Haruhi apartada de los demás, se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero el moreno continuó hablando frente a todos como si no sucediera nada, o eso quería que los demás pensaran.

- Haruhi.- dijo Tamaki al acercarse a ella.- He estado pensando que quizá ahora que tengo tiempo podríamos vernos un día fuera de clases.  
- ¿Para qué?- preguntó ella.  
- ¿"Para qué"? ¿Acaso hace falta un motivo?- dijo él lloriqueando.- Por favor dime que sí.  
- Bueno, yo, no lo sé.- Haruhi miró a Kyouya entonces unos segundos.  
Él parecía no estarse dando cuenta de nada, en cualquier caso ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparle lo que Kyouya pensara?  
Daba igual, fuera como fuera le importaba lo que él opinara al respecto.  
- Quiero dar un paseo contigo y charlar, porque desde que estoy tan inmiscuido en el negocio de mi padre no hemos podido casi vernos, quiero ir a un parque de plebeyos a caminar.- concluyó con decisión Tamaki.  
Ella le miró unos segundos entornando los ojos.  
- "Este tipo es idiota"- pensó para sí.  
Incoherentemente a decir verdad le había echado mucho de menos, pero ella tenía cosas que hacer, por otro lado quizá inconscientemente también le guardaba rencor por haber estado cuatro meses sin saber apenas nada de él, pero aun así…  
- Está bien ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?- preguntó ella.- al ser sábado ninguno tendrá problema, hay un parque cerca de mi casa y en la entrada hay una estatua de una mujer con una jarra ¿Sabes qué lugar te digo? podríamos quedar a las cinco.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Y mañana será perfecto!- dijo Tamaki alegremente.- Haruhi, te he echado mucho de menos.- concluyó sonriendo entonces.  
Ella se sonrojó al oír aquellas palabras mientras él volvía felizmente donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y ella volvía a mirar por la ventana.  
A decir verdad desde que Tamaki había dicho que estaría un mes con ellos se encontraba algo confusa y no estaba muy segura de porqué.  
- Estoy pensando regresar a casa.- Dijo Kyouya entonces interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ¿Tu quieres volver ya?- preguntó mirando a la chica  
- Ah, sí claro.  
- Bien, nosotros nos vamos ya.- indicó Kyouya entonces a los demás mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Hasta mañana!- dijo Haruhi sonriendo como solía hacer.  
- ¡Hasta mañana!- contestaron todos a coro menos Tamaki, al cual le molestaba que su querida Haruhi volviera con Kyouya a casa.

Los dos salieron de la tercera sala de música que actualmente era la sala del club y caminaron por todo el pasillo en silencio sin mencionar una palabra.  
Ella por su parte sentía que aquella línea que había cruzado volvía nuevamente a mostrarse ante sus pies, y aquello por algún motivo, aquel silencio, la hacía sentir muy sola, no estaba segura de que ni de porque.

Cuando por fin llegaron al coche Kyouya abrió la puerta para que ella entrara primero como siempre solía hacer y él entró detrás.  
El coche arrancó y por fin comenzó a moverse.  
- Oye, Kyouya.- dijo Haruhi rompiendo el silencio que les separaba.- Mañana Tamaki me ha pedido que vaya con él a dar un paseo y…  
-"Así que era eso, una cita"- pensó Kyouya para sí.  
- Bueno, en cualquier caso mañana no…  
- Yo, quería saber si te molesta.- dijo ella cortando lo que él iba a decir.  
Él abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella pregunta.  
- ¿Porque preguntas eso?- preguntó el moreno entonces, mientras rápidamente miraba por su ventanilla en lugar de a Haruhi y poniendo la mano derecha bajo su barbilla.  
El motivo era que se había ruborizado levemente y no quería que ella lo viera, aunque su voz parecía haberle delatado un poco.  
- Bueno, pensé que quizá a ti te molestaría.- contestó ella.- No sé porque.  
- ¿Y si me molestara?- Preguntó él.  
- Me sentiría mal.- contestó casi sin pensar la chica.  
Kyouya la miró de reojo.  
Ella estaba también mirando por la otra ventanilla pensativa.  
Ladeo la cabeza y la miró entonces unos segundos fijamente, sorprendido y a la vez de forma melancólica, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.  
- No te preocupes, está bien, no me importa.- Concluyó él agachando la cabeza a la vez que cerraba la mano izquierda apoyada sobre su pierna con fuerza.  
Nadie dijo nada más durante el trayecto hasta que el vehículo paró frente a la casa de Haruhi.  
Ella salió del coche pero sin embargo mantuvo la puerta abierta.  
- Oye, Kyouya.- el chico la miró.- ¿si alguna vez tengo un problema puedo llamarte?  
- Claro.- contestó él a la vez que sonreía levemente y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.  
Ella le correspondió entonces con otra sonrisa y cerró la puerta.  
Segundos después el coche se alejó.  
- "¿Porque me ha preguntado eso? ¿Por qué me ha preguntado si me importa?"- pensó.- "¿Podría ser que ella…? ¿Lo sabe?"- concluyó palideciendo a la vez que miraba por la ventanilla trasera del vehículo como Haruhi se dirigía a su casa.  
Entonces se enrojeció y volvió la vista al frente.  
- No puede ser, es imposible.- dijo en voz alta llevándose la mano derecha a la cara e inclinándose hacia delante sorprendido.  
- ¿Decía algo señor?- preguntó el chofer.  
- No, nada, siga conduciendo.

Haruhi subió las escaleras de su casa y nerviosa abrió la puerta para entrar en la misma.  
Aún no sabía porque había preguntado aquello, aún no sabía porque había preguntado finalmente si a Kyouya le importaba que ella se viera con Tamaki ni si podía llamarle si tenía alguna vez un problema.  
Entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí aún confusa y estuvo mirando al suelo durante cerca de un minuto.  
- Haruhi ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó entonces su padre.  
Ella le miró sin pestañear, no sabía que estaba en casa.  
- No, yo, creo que… voy a ducharme, sí, y luego me pondré a estudiar.- contestó mientras reía nerviosa.  
Tras decir aquello se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto.  
- ¿Por qué le he preguntado eso?- se dijo a si misma entonces.- Se supone que a él no le tiene que importar, de hecho ha dicho que no le importa, es normal.- susurró.- "pero si es así, si es lo normal ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me siento mal?"- pensó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.- "¿Podría ser que…? ¿Me gusta?"- concluyó entonces sorprendida.  
Mientras tanto su padre miraba hacia el cuarto de su hija sin comprender nada.


	5. Preguntas

Haruhi se levantó por la mañana bastante temprano.  
Era lo que debía de hacer si quería limpiar, comprar y poder ir luego a pasear con Tamaki, aunque no había dormido mucho dándole vueltas a la cabeza.  
Salió de su habitación y su padre se encontraba allí preparando el desayuno.  
- Haruhi ¿Qué pasó ayer?, antes de irme al trabajo dejé cena preparada y casi no probaste bocado cuando volví.  
- Ah… papa ¿hoy no trabajas?- preguntó ella nerviosa.  
- Sí, pero también me toca turno de noche hoy, en nada me iré a la cama a descansar.- contestó alegremente.- y ahora.- entonces la miró y entornó los ojos.- No me cambies de tema ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él.  
- Bueno, ayer estuve pensativa, eso es todo de verdad no pasa nada.  
- Ya veo pensativa ¿y en que pensabas?- preguntó él.  
- Bueno en, cosas, nada más.- dijo ella algo molesta y esquivando su mirada.  
- Ya veo…- dijo su padre.- ¡Es por un chico! ¡¿Verdad?!- comenzó a dramatizar entonces casi con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Es en el estúpido de Tamaki! ¡No te conviene! ¡No deberías…!  
- ¡No! ¡No era en Tamaki!…- contestó ella rápidamente.  
Su padre la miró entonces sorprendido y ella a él.  
Al decir que no era Tamaki acababa de delatar que sí había estado pensando en alguien.  
- ¿Y en quien? ¿En quién?- preguntó su padre entonces alegremente.  
- Eres un manipulador.- protestó ella con los ojos entornados.  
- ¿Es en los gemelos? ¿O acaso en el tierno Mitsukuni? Es tan encantador y dulce, aunque el frio Takashi también parece agradable pero me darías una alegría si me dijeras que se trata de…  
- No pienso contarte nada.- dijo ella impasiblemente.  
- Haruhi ¿Por qué últimamente no hablas con papa?- replicó el poniendo cara de perrito abandonado y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.- ¿y a dónde vas?  
- Voy a comprar, esta tarde voy a salir así que tengo que hacerlo todo ahora.  
- Haruhi…- continuó su padre poniendo vocecitas.  
Sin embargo ella salió de su casa ignorándolo completamente.  
- Será posible…- mascullo mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir a la calle.

Kyouya se despertó tarde como solía hacer cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero aquella vez, no había sido por gestiones económicas, estudio o similar, simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación del día anterior con Haruhi.  
Quizá habría sido todo mucho más simple si él hubiera admitido que le importaba que Haruhi saliera con Tamaki.  
Cogió entonces las gafas y miró el reloj en su mesilla, eran las dos de la tarde.  
Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y puso la cabeza entre las manos.  
- ¿A quién quieres engañar?- se dijo a si mismo.- Si te importaba.- entonces apartó las mantas y se puso en pie.  
En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
Miró unos instantes de quien se trataba y sorprendido contestó.  
- Hola Mitsukuni, ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nada importante.- contestó el aludido al otro lado.  
- ¡Como que no es importante!- Gritó la voz de Hikaru tras Mitsukuni.- ¡Ella va a tener una cita con Tamaki!  
- El caso es que Hikaru quería saber si tu sabias donde sería la cita con Tamaki, hoy llamó a todo el mundo para decírselo y Hikaru al saberlo dice que no quiere dejarles solos.  
- A mi Tamaki no me ha dicho nada.- contestó Kyouya extrañado.  
- Que raro, ¿pero Haruhi te dijo algo?  
- Sí ella, me dijo algo, de hecho…- entonces recordó la conversación del día anterior.  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de ello, ya no podía más, no podía seguir arrastrando el solo aquella sensación, y solo Mori y Honey eran las únicas personas con las que podía hablar de su situación sin que quisieran matarle.- Mitsukuni, ¿podemos, hablar? Más tarde, cuando estés solo y el histérico de Hikaru se haya ido.  
- ¡Te he oído!- gritó Hikaru al otro lado del teléfono.  
- Me parece bien.- contestó Mitsukuni alegremente.  
- Bien, quedamos a las cuatro, iré a tu casa.- tras decir aquello colgó el teléfono.

- Que extraño.- dijo Mitsukuni al colgar a Takashi.- Kyouya no suele querer hablar con los demás así tan de repente.  
- ¡Seguro que eso es malo!- dijo Hikaru con lágrimas en los ojos de la frustración.- ¡Seguro que sabe algo más de todo esto!  
- En realidad debe ser de otra cosa, me ha parecido sincero cuando dijo que no sabía nada más, de hecho me ha dicho que Tamaki no le ha comentado nada de una cita con Haruhi, al parecer fue ella la que se lo dijo al llevarla a casa.  
- Eso es raro ¿están peleados Tamaki y Kyouya?- Preguntó Takashi mientras Hikaru se mostraba sorprendido ante aquello.  
Tamaki consideraba a Kyouya su mejor amigo, era extraño que no le hubiera dicho nada.  
- No lo sé, pero ayer pareció que no había hostilidades entre ambos.- contestó Mitsukuni.  
- Cuando Kyouya y Haruhi se fueron ayer preguntó a Kaoru como habíamos podido permitir que Kyouya llevara a su casa a Haruhi, quizá esta enfadado con él por eso.- explicó Hikaru.  
- Vaya, vaya, es cierto.- indicó el rubio de ojos castaños.- Estos cuatro meses han cambiado muchas cosas.- pero no creo que haya de que preocuparse ¿eh?- concluyó sonriendo.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Mitsukuni.  
Esta se abrió y el chico de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel entró con frustración.  
- Lo siento, buenas tardes chicos, ¿Mi hermano os ha molestado mucho?- preguntó el pelirrojo- he venido a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa a comer.- dijo entornando los ojos mientras miraba a Hikaru.  
- Oye Kaoru, tú te sueles llevas mejor con Kyouya que nosotros, ¿sabes que puede pasar entre él y Tamaki?- expresó su hermano gemelo.  
- Ni idea ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó el aludido con sorpresa.  
- Te contaré de camino a casa.- contestó Hikaru.  
Ambos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta.

- Mitsukuni.- dijo Takashi tras unos instantes.- ¿Crees que Kyouya…?  
- ¿Si se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?, creo que eso lo descubriremos después de comer.- Alegó Honey sonriendo.

Haruhi abrió su armario y se preguntó que ponerse.  
A ella no solían gustarle mucho los vestidos, sin embargo y casualmente toda su ropa más cómoda estaba para lavar.  
Evidentemente aquello había sido cosa de su padre, porque ella ponía normalmente las coladas y no recordaba no haber puesto ninguna en tanto tiempo como para que hubiera tanta ropa sucia.  
Entornó los ojos molesta unos instantes y finalmente rebuscando en el armario se decidió.  
Eligió entonces un vestido de color rosa que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y caía desde el pecho de manga corta junto con unos zapatos planos de color crema.  
A decir verdad aunque por un lado estaba algo pensativa por la conversación con Kyouya le hacía ilusión ir a dar un paseo con Tamaki.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde apareció Kyouya en casa de Mitsukuni.  
El anfitrión por su parte aún seguía en pijama por su casa con su conejito en brazos como siempre.  
- ¡Hola Kyouya! - dijo alegremente.  
- Hola.- contestó él entrando.- ¿Se fue Hikaru?- Preguntó.- ¿Qué sucedió al final?  
- Bueno todo a su tiempo.- contestó Honey mientras caminaba con Kyouya por el pasillo.- ¿Qué tal si empezamos sentándonos para tomar una taza de té? ¿Sí?- sonrió.


	6. La cita

- ¿Y entonces Kyouya? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede?- preguntó Honey sorprendido.  
Habían estado hablando durante una media hora acerca de la conversación y de todo lo que Kyouya sentía por Haruhi, con lo cual Mitsukuni estaba bastante aturdido.  
- Estoy enamorado de Haruhi, lo tengo completamente asumido.- dijo él resignado.- Pero, en primer lugar no sé como hacérselo saber, en segundo, no comprendo el porqué de la conversación de la que te he hablado y que sucedió ayer.- Entonces hizo una breve pausa y miró la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.- Temo que ella siga enamorada de Tamaki.  
- ¿Y no has contemplado la posibilidad de que Haruhi se haya enamorado de ti y por eso te dijo aquello?- preguntó.- Mitsukuni.  
Kyouya le miró con incredulidad.  
- ¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó sorprendido.  
- Si le preocupaba que a ti te molestara es porque le importas ¿no?  
- También le importan Hikaru y Kaoru y…  
- Pero Kyouya, ella dijo que se sentiría mal si a ti te molestara, y también dices que se mostró algo fría con Tamaki la otra vez, del mismo modo ella va a salir con Tamaki porque tú no se lo has pedido, de hecho si tu se lo hubieras pedido ella habría tenido una cita contigo, pero nunca le has dicho nada.- Explicó pensativo a la vez que ponía el dedo índice de su mano derecha junto a su mejilla mientras Kyouya le miraba sin pestañear.- Haruhi es muy educada y por eso no se niega a ir a ninguna parte, así que por lo que me cuentas creo que ha ido con Tamaki solo porque él se lo ha propuesto, puede que estuviera enamorada de él pero han pasado cuatro meses que él no la ha hecho caso.- Entonces sonrió.- ¿No crees que ella en este momento pueda estar más unida a ti que a Tamaki?- En ese momento el teléfono de Mitsukuni comenzó a sonar en una repisa cercana.- Discúlpame.- dijo a Kyouya.  
Este permanecía completamente boquiabierto.  
- Este hombre…- susurró en una especie de estado de shock.-…sabe más de lo que siempre había pensado.

- ¡Hola Tamaki!- dijo Honey alegremente.- Bueno cálmate y dime.- Kyouya no alcanzó a oír más que gritos al otro lado del teléfono.- Aja, aja, bien, entiendo.- contestó Mitsukuni. De nuevo volvieron a escucharse gritos.- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, oye ¿Has avisado a Kyouya?- Dijo Honey mirando a su invitado.- ¿Si le has avisado pero no puede hacerse cargo?- Kyouya miró entonces su teléfono móvil, no le había llamado nadie después de Mitsukuni en todo el día.  
Entonces la voz del otro lado cambió el tono de conversación.  
- Ah, ya veo, bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.- Honey volvió a no hablar unos segundos.- De nada Tamaki.- Concluyó sonriendo.

Tras decir aquello colgó el teléfono.  
- Oye Kyouya ¿Tamaki no te ha llamado?  
- No, eso es lo que estaba mirando.  
- Pues me dijo que te había llamado a ti para que te hicieras cargo del problema y le habías dicho que no, pero evidentemente eso es mentira.- dijo pensativo  
- ¿Qué problema?- preguntó Kyouya.  
- Me ha dicho que le ha surgido un imprevisto, una reunión de urgencia, y que no puede ir a la cita con Haruhi, me ha pedido que vaya a buscarla porque no contesta a su teléfono.- entonces sonrió.- ¿Qué tal si vas a buscarla?  
- Pero él… ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?- entonces se percató de lo que Mitsukuni acababa de decir.- Un momento ¿yo?  
- Claro, ¿quién si no?, Me ha dicho el lugar ¿Irás?  
- Te lo ha pedido a ti- contestó Kyouya  
- Según él te ha llamado para decírtelo a ti primero.- contestó Mitsukuni inocentemente, a pesar de que lo que decía no estaba basado precisamente en la inocencia.  
- Ya entiendo.- susurró Kyouya a la vez que sonreía de forma cínica.- en tal caso, iré a buscarla.- concluyó poniéndose en pie.- Y gracias, por escucharme y por…  
- No importa, somos amigos ¿no? Y creo Haruhi estará bien contigo.- Sonrió.- Además Tamaki me ha mentido, se merece una lección- dijo algo apenado.  
A decir verdad le molestaba el hecho de que Tamaki hubiera mentido a Mitsukuni y a él mismo, sin embargo, tampoco le resultaba tan extraño dadas las circunstancias.  
- Por cierto ya son las cinco, habían quedado a esa hora, te escribiré donde es para que llegues lo más pronto posible, si la haces esperar mucho se irá a casa de vuelta.- dijo mientras se dirigía a por papel y lápiz.- por cierto, una cosa.- Kyouya le miró.- Se cortés con ella ¿sí?- Dijo alegremente Mitsukuni.  
El moreno le miró unos instantes y sonrió, Honey le contempló sorprendido entonces.  
- Lo seré, no te preocupes.- tras decir aquello Mitsukuni apuntó donde estaba el parque en una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Kyouya el cual se marchó.  
- Gracias de nuevo.- dijo entonces el moreno mientras salía por la puerta.  
- Kyouya tiene una sonrisa bonita cuando es él mismo ¿no crees?- preguntó Mitsukuni a su conejito de peluche.- Y nunca antes nadie la habíamos visto hasta ahora.

Haruhi llevaba ya unos quince minutos esperando frente a la estatua.  
Aun seguía esperando a Tamaki, a decir verdad sería divertido, pero tardaba demasiado ¿Habría pasado algo? Si era así no podía enterarse porque había dejado el teléfono móvil en casa.  
- Hola Haruhi.- dijo entonces una voz que le resultaba familiar.  
Ella se giró instantáneamente.  
- Hola Kyouya ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó ella.  
- Tamaki me llamó diciéndome que no podría aparecer, he venido tan pronto como me ha sido posible, lo lamento.- Mintió él, y por ambas cosas puesto que ni lo lamentaba ni Tamaki le había llamado.  
Ella por su parte cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, aquello la apenaba aunque el que Kyouya hubiera aparecido la alegraba y hacía sentir algo avergonzada al mismo tiempo tras la conversación del día anterior.  
- Ya veo.- susurró.- En ese caso creo que me iré a casa.- dijo Haruhi.  
- De todos modos.- Kyouya se recolocó las gafas.- He pensado que quizá querrías dar un paseo conmigo.- continuó.  
- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?  
- Bueno, si no te parece bien, te puedo acercar hasta tu casa.- Susurró Kyouya arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.  
-No, me parece bien, será divertido.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kyouya y Haruhi llevaban ya un rato caminando.  
Kyouya por su parte no se mostraba tan entusiasta como se hubiera mostrado Tamaki en su lugar, cosa que por un lado era de agradecer, por otro lado Kyouya a pesar de no mostrarlo se estaba divirtiendo y le gustaba ver a Haruhi sonreír.  
La gente apuraba los últimos días de sol del principio de otoño para divertirse por allí, y había algunos puestos de helado donde aun los niños se agolpaban para comprar, gente cantando en plena calle, puestos de comida o personas volando cometas en alguna que otra escasa explanada.

En ese momento ambos se acercaron a uno de los lagos que había en el parque, donde pequeñas barcas se distribuían por el mismo.  
Kyouya y Haruhi se apoyaron en una barandilla situada en torno al lugar para descansar un poco.  
- ¿Qué te parece si alquilamos una barca?- dijo Haruhi entonces.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Pues para que va a ser?, para llegar hasta el centro del lago, antes yo venía aquí con mi padre y nos subíamos a una, a mi me gustaba porque podías ver los peces que no se acercan a la orilla.- contestó ella.  
Kyouya la miró unos segundos.  
- No sé ¿Y qué gracia tiene remar en una barca en un lago tan pequeño? ¿Solo para ver peces?- preguntó él seriamente.  
Ella le miró entonces, y sin pensarlo le cogió de la mano.  
- ¿Q... qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido e intentando mantener la compostura aunque sin tratar de soltar su mano de la de Haruhi.  
- Vamos a alquilar una barca.- dijo ella.- será divertido.- Kyouya se dispuso a protestar cuando entonces ella le miró y esta le sonrió, y finalmente, Kyouya, no pudo decir nada.

Ella y él se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaban las barcas y pagaron por media hora en una.

La empujaron entre los dos y Kyouya subió primero, a continuación tendió la mano a Haruhi para ayudarla y ella de nuevo cogió su mano y puso un pie en el bote.  
Fue en ese momento en el que Haruhi resbaló cayendo hacia delante y Kyouya retrocediendo un paso en una breve muestra de fuerza y reflejos sujetó a Haruhi, la cual quedó entre sus brazos, sin embargo con el movimiento sus gafas cayeron al agua.  
Ella había cerrado los ojos esperando caer, sin embargo aquello ni había pasado.  
Los abrió despacio y levantó la cabeza mirando a Kyouya que a su vez la miraba a ella un tanto desconcertado.  
- ¿Y tus gafas?- Preguntó la chica aún entre sus brazos.  
- No te preocupes, se han caído al agua al evitar que te cayeras tu.- En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de su posición.  
Haruhi se enrojeció por completo y agachó la cabeza, mientras que él solo se ruborizó levemente y la soltó.  
- Yo, lo siento.- Se disculpó Kyouya poniendo las manos frente a sí mismo en un gesto de disculpa.  
- No pasa nada.- contestó ella aun mirando las tablas de madera de la barca.  
Entonces se fijo en él.  
Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, y aunque las gafas le sentaban bien quizá a causa de ellas nunca se había percatado de aquello.  
- "¿Maldita sea que me pasa?" "¿Cómo es posible que piense cosas tan estúpidas?"  
- Bueno, ¿Y si comienzo a remar?- dijo entonces sentándose y tratando de cambiar de tema Kyouya sacándola de su enfrascamiento.  
- Pero has perdido tus gafas y…  
- Puedo ver bastante bien sin gafas, no te preocupes.- replicó él.- El perder las gafas no me vuelve invalido.- Entonces comenzó a remar hasta el centro del lago donde decidió parar un poco.  
Soltó los remos, levantó la cabeza y miró las nubes algodonosas dejando que la suave brisa de aquel día acariciara su pelo unos instantes.  
Ella también miró hacia arriba unos segundos, después cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, sonrió y volvió la vista a su improvisado acompañante.  
- Kyouya.- el chico miró entonces a Haruhi.- Quería agradecerte que vinieras, me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo.- dijo ella.- Además después de lo que te dije ayer quizá tu…  
- No te preocupes por eso, al final soy yo el que ha venido ¿no?- Entonces sonrió, de una forma que incluso el mismo tal vez desconocía.  
Por primera vez Haruhi veía sonreír así a Kyouya, o mejor dicho, por primera vez Kyouya la sonreía así a ella, aunque nunca había visto al chico sonreír así a nadie más.  
No había malas intenciones, no había frivolidad, no había nada de eso.  
Era una simple e inocente sonrisa y por algún motivo, por algo que ella desconocía aquella sonrisa le parecía la más hermosa que había visto nunca.  
La chica se sonrojo un poco ante aquello que estaba pensando, es más ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era Kyouya a quien se refería, Kyouya, el frio Kyouya.  
Pero…  
…Se estaba portando bien con ella.  
¿Le molestaría aquello? A lo mejor tenía cosas mejores que hacer y había tenido que ir a buscarla.  
Haruhi Agachó la cabeza de nuevo.  
- Sí, al final has venido tú pero, no era tu obligación estar aquí.  
- No me siento obligado.- contestó él.- Quería estar aquí, si no hubiera sido así te habría llevado a casa y no te habría dicho que diéramos un paseo.- explicó sincera y claramente.  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que quizá estaba hablando demasiado.  
- ¿y lo has hecho por curiosidad?- preguntó Haruhi.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él.  
- Bueno, quizá solo tenías curiosidad en saber lo que era caminar por un parque público.  
- "esta chica…"- pensó Kyouya algo molesto.- "En ciertas ocasiones parece avispada, pero otras… ¿Qué quiere que diga para que entienda que quería estar aquí con ella?"  
- No me pongas al nivel de otros idiotas.- dijo por fin él- Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí.- entonces liberó un suspiro y cerró los ojos cogiendo aire.- "menuda respuesta más estúpida".- pensó para si.  
- Vaya, eso me sorprende.- contestó ella captando de nuevo la atención de Kyouya. - pero me alegro.- continuó asomándose entonces por uno de los laterales de la barca.  
- "No consigo entenderla a veces"- pensó de nuevo Kyouya.- "pero, no sé por qué, aun no sé porque me he enamorado de ella, a veces dudo que…"  
- ¡Mira! ¡¿Las ves?! ¡Las carpas!- dijo ella entonces apuntando hacia el agua entusiasmada.  
Kyouya se asomó y contempló, efectivamente, las carpas del pequeño lago sorprendido.  
Tenían un gran tamaño, incluso sin sus gafas podía verlas perfectamente.  
- ¡Mira, esa es dorada!, significa prosperidad, verla nos traerá suerte.- continuó la chica.  
Entonces retrocedió levemente y permaneció pensativa unos segundos.  
- Recuerdo que mi madre me decía de pequeña, que si un pez tenía éxito en subir las caídas en la puerta del dragón del río amarillo sería transformado en un dragón, y solo las carpas lo lograron.- Entonces sonrió.- Desde entonces la gente celebra el día de los niños sacando cometas junto a sus hijos con forma de carpa, para que sean fuertes y valerosos, como esas carpas, que representan el valor.- Indicó ella alegre.  
Kyouya la miró sorprendido y sonrió levemente, ahora entendía porque había querido subir a aquella barca, ver las carpas no solo le recordaba a su padre que le llevaba a verlas, sino también a la historia que su madre le había contado.  
- ¿Nunca celebraste el día del niño con tu padre y tus hermanos Kyouya?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
- No, en mi familia no muestran interés por esas cosas.- dijo él de forma fría y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su voz.  
Haruhi le miró apenada.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mi padre siempre pensó que eso eran tonterías que no tenían sentido, que eran cosas para personas con tiempo libre y sin necesidades importantes.  
- Tu vida siempre ha sido una competición ¿verdad?- preguntó ella entonces.- Entre tú y tus hermanos.  
- Sí, pero, es una competición interesante.  
- A mi me parece cruel.- dijo ella.- Creo que es cruel que un padre haga competir a sus hijos entre ellos para ver quien se lleva el poder.  
- Solo la gente sin grandes empresas puede permitirse ciertas cosas, mi padre intenta que solo el más apropiado se convierta en el cabeza de familia.  
- Pues prefiero una familia con un padre que cuida de sus hijos y los quiere a una en la que hay un padre que les hace competir entre ellos, aunque la primera tenga menos poder que la segunda.- entonces permaneció pensativa unos instantes.- Mis padres se querían mucho, se apoyaban entre ellos y querían mi bienestar independientemente de todo lo demás, creo que eso es la familia realmente.  
- Ya veo.- dijo él.- pero mi futuro depende de lo que decida mi padre.  
-No, en realidad eso lo decides tu, tu puedes ser Kyouya, el hijo de tu padre y su sombra siguiendo sus pasos cómodamente, o tu puedes ser Kyouya, la persona independiente que consiga grandes cosas y se abra camino por sí mismo, si puedes hacer grandes cosas hazlas, por y para ti o aquellos que te importan.- dijo ella pensativa y volviendo a mirar al agua.- Puedes ser como esas carpas, subir el rio y convertirte en dragón, o permanecer en el lago.- susurró entonces.  
Kyouya la miró sin pestañear unos instantes y a continuación sonrió levemente de nuevo.  
Ya Tamaki le había abierto los ojos en ese respecto, al menos en cierta parte, pero el propio Tamaki nunca fue consciente de ello ni del significado de aquello que le había dicho.  
Sin embargo Haruhi era consciente de lo que decía y el porqué se lo decía.  
- "Ahora entiendo, esa sinceridad, esa forma de pensar, eres inteligente, eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, Haruhi Fujioka"  
- ¿Volvemos?- preguntó ella entonces a la vez que sonreía de forma algo melancólica al moreno.  
- Sí claro.- contestó Kyouya.  
Comenzó a remar otra vez y Haruhi en ese instante se percató de algo.  
- Oye, la gente por aquí suele montar en bicicleta, a lo mejor un día podemos venir y alquilar una, sería divertido.  
- No estoy interesado.- contestó él.  
- ¿No sabes montar en bicicleta Kyouya?- Él la miró entonces sorprendido y a la vez abochornado.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Si dices que no te gusta es porque nunca has montado en bici.- rió ella.  
- Bueno, nunca lo he intentado.- contestó él.  
- A lo mejor quieres que volvamos otro día, alquilaremos una bicicleta y te enseñaré, también nos tumbaremos en el césped a mirar las nubes y compraremos un helado.- dijo ella alegremente.  
- Estaría bien, pero no hace falta que te molestes.- contestó Kyouya.  
- No sería una molestia, para mí no es una molestia venir al parque, tampoco lo es estar contigo, de hecho no me lo habría pasado tan bien si así fuera.- El chico miró a Haruhi con sorpresa ¿era posible que Mitsukuni tuviera razón?, a lo mejor no estaba tan desencaminado.- Además.- continuó ella.- Me ha gustado poder verte sin gafas y sonriendo.- concluyó a la vez que sonreía ella también.  
Kyouya la miró algo desconcertado y continuó remando hasta llegar de vuelta al lugar donde habían alquilado la barca y siguieron el procedimiento anterior.  
Kyouya bajó primero y luego ayudó a bajar a Haruhi.  
Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaba comenzando a atardecer.  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve ya a casa? Puedo llamar al chofer.- preguntó él amablemente.  
- Es un poco tarde, pero preferiría ir andando.- contestó ella.  
- En ese caso te acompañare.- Indicó Kyouya.  
- No es necesario que te molestes.  
- ¿Qué parte de que no es una molestia no dejé clara antes?, No me importa acompañarte. - dijo él casi inconscientemente.  
Había quedado algo brusco, pero conociéndole no le sorprendió demasiado a la chica teniendo en cuenta que no era una persona a la que le gustara repetir las cosas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Haruhi desde el parque.  
- Kyouya, quiero decirte algo, sé que no tiene que ver, pero creo que necesito contártelo.- él la miró con cierta curiosidad.  
- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigado.  
- Yo, estoy algo confusa en lo que se refiere Tamaki.- dijo por fin.  
Kyouya la miró sorprendido sin saber que contestar a eso, ni mucho menos como reaccionar.  
¿Eso era bueno o era malo?  
- Después de estos cuatro meses y lo de hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que no sé lo que siento por él.  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó Kyouya completamente tranquilo.  
- Como te he dicho quería que lo supieras.  
Finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos.  
El chico subió con ella las escaleras y por fin pararon delante de la puerta.  
- Bueno ya hemos llegado.- apuntó Haruhi sonriendo.  
- Gracias.- dijo entonces él.  
- ¿porqué? ¿Eso no debería decirlo yo porque me has acompañado a casa?- Rió ella.  
- Por contarme lo que piensas en respecto Tamaki.- Entonces miró a Haruhi de forma un tanto tierna, sonrió y a continuación se giró y bajó las escaleras.  
- El lunes vendré a buscarte para ir a clase, no lo olvides.- dijo sin siquiera mirarla y haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
Haruhi siguió atónita con la mirada a Kyouya mientras él se dirigía al parque y cogía el teléfono para llamar a su chofer. Aunque le costó un poco marcar el numero a causa de que le faltaban las gafas.

Haruhi por su parte seguía en una especie de estado de shock.  
¿Kyouya la había mirado como creía que la había mirado?  
- "No, habrán sido imaginaciones mías"- pensó para sí.  
Entró en su casa entonces, cerró la puerta y recordó la sonrisa de Kyouya en la barca, entonces sin darse cuenta de ello Haruhi entornó levemente los ojos y sonrió nuevamente.  
- Ha sido divertido.- dijo liberando un suspiro.

En ese momento escuchó el tono de mensaje en su móvil el cual había dejado accidentalmente en casa.  
Fue a buscarlo y lo miró.  
- ¡¡¡¿Trece llamadas perdidas y treinta y dos mensajes?!!!- dijo sorprendida. - Casi todos son de Tamaki diciendo que lamenta haber faltado a la cita y de mi padre preguntándome tonterías.- Susurró ella molesta.  
Se fijó entonces en un mensaje de Hikaru:  
"¡¡¡No salgas con Tamaki!!! ¡¡¡Por favor!!!"  
Justo después había otro de Kaoru:  
"No hagas caso de mi hermano, está un poco alterado,  
pásalo bien y cuéntanos mañana ¿vale?"  
- Ya veo…- mascullo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.- estos dos no tienen remedio tampoco.  
Haruhi continuó pasando mensajitos, de su padre y de Tamaki hasta que sorprendentemente vio un mensaje de Mitsukuni;  
"¿Podemos hablar el lunes Haruhi?  
Tengo algo que contarte ( *W*) ¿te parece bien  
después de clase antes de entrar al club?,  
a decir verdad es algo que me ha enfadado ( n)  
y me ha puesto un poco triste ( T.T) Aunque me comí  
Una tarta de fresa deliciosa ( *^*) y se me ha pasado  
un poco , contéstame cuando puedas ¿sí? ( *W*) "

Haruhi miró el mensaje un tanto aturdida, nunca había visto tantas expresiones con letritas y dibujitos en aquella pequeña pantalla de su móvil.  
- Menos mal que olvidé el teléfono en casa.- suspiró.- ¿Qué querrá Mitsukuni?- se preguntó entonces.- Bueno le diré que sí.- continuó comenzando a escribir.

- "Así que no sabe lo que siente por él ¿eh?"- pensó Kyouya ya en el coche camino a su casa.  
- "¿Será que sabe eso y por ese motivo no quiso que fuera yo a buscar a Haruhi y se lo pidió a Mitsukuni? ¿O será que sabe lo que siento?"- Entonces apretó los puños furioso. - "Tamaki… siempre ha podido ver a través de mi, debió de saberlo, por eso mintió"- Por un lado estaba animado, la cita con Haruhi había sido todo un éxito, pero a la vez se encontraba furioso y algo apenado.  
La persona a la que consideraba un amigo…, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser así, y sería difícil a partir de entonces tratar de hacer como si nada pasara entre él y Tamaki.  
- Supongo que es cierto que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.- Susurró.


	7. Los sentimientos de Mitsukuni

Mitsukuni se había levantado el domingo bastante tarde.  
Había estado comiendo pasteles hasta muy tarde y después había estado hablando con Takashi, que al final se había quedado a dormir allí, acerca de lo sucedido con Kyouya hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Bostezó a la vez que se estiraba y se dirigió con su conejito de peluche a la sala de meditación donde estaba Takashi.  
- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó Honey alegremente.  
- Bien, aunque he estado pensando lo que hablamos ¿Crees que deberíamos decir lo que hizo Tamaki a Haruhi?  
- No me pareció bien que me mintiera, ni tampoco que esté dispuesto a dar de lado a Kyouya, eso que hizo me pareció mal.  
- Creo que es cosa de ellos y no deberíamos inmiscuirnos.  
- Ya veo…- dijo Honey.- No le diré nada sobre la mentira de Tamaki, pero yo quiero mucho a Haruhi, por eso quiero que ella esté con alguien que se preocupe por ella y la cuide.- continuó pensativo.  
- ¿Y porque no lo haces tú?- preguntó Takashi.  
- Yo no podría.- sonrió Mitsukuni.- Haruhi necesita a otro tipo de persona.  
- Tienes poca confianza en ti mismo.- dijo el moreno.  
- No se trata de eso, se trata de que no quiero complicar más las cosas.- dijo pensativo.- Además no necesito ser yo quien la cuide para sentirme bien si ella está bien.- sonrió de nuevo.- Aunque si Kyouya fracasa y si ella le rechaza, quien sabe, quizá entonces sea mi turno de intentar hacerla feliz.- continuó Mitsukuni sin cambiar su expresión alegre.  
- Entiendo, así que es solo eso.  
- Me conformo con que ella esté bien, y por eso le deseo lo mejor, aunque no sea yo quien se lo proporcione.- Explicó de forma dulce.  
- Eso es muy noble. - Indicó Takashi.- pero también significa que piensas que Tamaki no es lo mejor.  
- Él la ha dejado olvidada mucho tiempo ¿no es así?  
- ¿Y crees que es justo que tu interfieras?  
- Si quisiera a Haruhi de forma egoísta lo estaría haciendo ¿no? ¿Qué importa si lo hago para beneficiar a alguien que de verdad la quiere y puede hacerla feliz bajo mi punto de vista?- preguntó con una aparente inocencia.  
- Mitsukuni, si tanto te importa haz algo tú también.- el rubio apretó su conejito de peluche con fuerza contra él.  
- No, yo me conformo con ser su amigo.- continuó agachando la cabeza.- Me conformo con verla sonreír y feliz, me conformo con que ella sepa lo que es que la quieran, lo que es que la quiera alguien que la valore por encima de todas las cosas.- Entonces cerró los ojos y una lagrima cayó sobre el muñeco.- Yo sé que yo no podría ser así.

Takashi entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo no quería a Haruhi, sino que la amaba profundamente. Tanto como para renunciar a su amor por ella para hacerla feliz ¿acaso aquello no era valorarla por encima de todo? ¿Incluso de sí mismo?  
- Pero Mitsukuni, tu ya estas renunciando a todo por ella, estas renunciando a lo que tú sientes. - Su primo, su amigo le miró sorprendido entonces.- Creo que deberías pensarlo.- Tras decir aquello Takashi salió de la sala de meditación, tal vez a Mitsukuni le iría bien permanecer en ella durante un rato.

Caminó unos pasos y escuchó entonces al rubio de ojos castaños.  
- Takashi, en realidad yo ya lo he pensado muchas veces…- El aludido se giró y vio a Mitsukuni con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Este fue hacia él corriendo y le abrazó.  
- Y, no quiero perderte a ti, eres lo único que no quiero perder, y si ella me correspondiera yo te perdería.- dijo llorando Honey angustiado.- Y si no me correspondiera y ella me rechazara yo…, yo no podría...- continuó con su respiración entrecortada.  
- Eso nunca pasaría, nunca me perderías.- contestó el moreno.- pero bien, si lo crees así de momento, en tal caso seguiremos como hasta ahora.- Takashi ahora entendía por fin el motivo por el que Honey no hacía nada.

Si bien era cierto que renunciaría a todo por Haruhi y por un lado la amaba, por otro el estar con ella, significaría también renunciar a su gran amigo, aunque realmente no fuera así, porque nunca podría perder a Takashi, pero era lo que él pensaba.  
Del mismo modo tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decidir, de intentarlo y fracasar y Mitsukuni era consciente de que le hundiría completamente que aquello sucediera con lo cual tampoco se arriesgaría.  
Por eso en caso de hacerlo sería solo si Haruhi rechazaba a Kyouya, pero Mitsukuni no quería que Kyouya fracasara porque había demostrado que la quería y sabía que Kyouya cuidaría de ella.

Había demasiadas contradicciones en sus sentimientos como para poder decidirse por hacer nada y había tomado la actitud que habría tomado como si se hubiera perdido en un bosque.  
No hacer nada hasta que recordara el camino de vuelta o alguien le encontrara.

- Ayudaremos entonces a Kyouya si es tu decisión.- continuó Takashi poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Mitsukuni.- Pero prométeme una cosa.- continuó.- prométeme que si Kyouya falla tu lucharas por Haruhi.- El chico levantó la cabeza y mirando con sus enormes ojos castaños a su amigo sonrió ampliamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama de conejitos rosas.  
- ¡Sí!- dijo entonces con decisión.- ¡Te lo prometo! -Takashi sonrió levemente aunque en el fondo se sentía algo apenado.  
La única persona que realmente daría todo por ella en todo momento sin faltarle ni fallarle, la única persona que quizá realmente entendía a Fujioka, la única persona que convertiría todas sus batallas en las de él jamás se confesaría a ella, probablemente jamás le diría lo mucho que la amaba.


	8. Todo por Haruhi

De nuevo era lunes después de aquel intenso fin de semana para unos, como por ejemplo Kyouya, Haruhi, Mitsukuni y Takashi.

Después de aquel aburrido fin de semana para otros, como lo había sido para Kaoru y Hikaru.

Y después de aquel fin de semana tortuoso, para Tamaki.

Haruhi bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta del coche de Kyouya para subir a él.  
- Lamento haber tardado un poco, me dormí.- excusó ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba.  
Sin darse cuenta en lugar de ponerse junto a la ventanilla del lado contrario al que se ponía Kyouya se sentó junto a él.  
- Bueno solo tuve que esperar cinco minutos.-contestó él.  
Haruhi miró a Kyouya entonces.  
- Veo que vuelves a llevar tus gafas.  
- Me costó un poco que me hicieran unas en domingo, además de que el modelo de la montura es de marca.- La chica miró sorprendida a Kyouya.- pero finalmente no hubo problemas para conseguirlas.  
- Lamentó lo que sucedió.- dijo ella.  
- No te preocupes, gracias a ti sé que a partir de ahora debo tener unas de repuesto.- rió él.- Además tenía que cambiarlas desde hacía un tiempo y nunca acababa haciéndolo.- continuó.  
Parecía estar de buen humor cuando habitualmente él solía despertarse con mal genio, aquello, el hecho de verle animado, agradaba a Haruhi.  
En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella se había sentado junto a Kyouya en lugar de al otro lado del asiento como solía hacer.  
- Bueno ¿Y qué tal el domingo?- dijo él tratando de no pensar en ello para evitar ponerse nervioso a la vez que miraba por la ventanilla.  
- B… bien, aproveché para descansar, pero también estuve pensando.  
- ¿Pensando? ¿En qué?- preguntó Kyouya con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor quieres, si el fin de semana que viene hace aún buen tiempo, volver a dar otro paseo.  
- Ah…- Kyouya no sabía que contestar, evidentemente quería volver a verla pero aquello le había cogido por sorpresa, era ella la que le había preguntado a él si querían salir juntos de nuevo.- Bueno, eso, estaría, estaría bien.- dijo entonces él levemente ruborizado tratando de parecer tranquilo.  
Ella sonrío contenta.  
- Seguro que es divertido ya verás.- dijo la chica.  
El coche paró entonces y el chofer bajó para abrir la puerta a Kyouya y a Haruhi.  
Ambos caminaron hasta el patio principal y llegaron hasta las puertas del edificio.  
- En cualquier caso, creo que no te lo dije, pero yo también lo…  
- ¡¡¡Haruhi!!! ¡¡¡Haruhi!!!- escucharon entonces.  
Tamaki apareció corriendo tras ellos.  
- Hola Tamaki.- dijo fríamente Kyouya a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas.- Veo que te levantas con mucha energía por las mañanas, ¿Armando escándalo ya a estas horas?  
- ¡Haruhi!- dijo Tamaki ignorando completamente al moreno y cogiendo de la mano a la chica.- ¡Lamento mucho lo del sábado! ¡Fue una reunión de urgencia y prometo que te compensaré!  
- No te preocupes.- contestó ella sonriendo a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para mirar al que había sido su acompañante.- La verdad es que lo pasé muy bien al final.  
- ¿Qué?- pregunto Tamaki sorprendido.  
- Sí, muchas gracias por pedirle a Kyouya que fuera a buscarme, se portó muy bien conmigo.  
- ¿Qué yo le pedí a Kyouya que…?  
- Si, ¿no recuerdas?- intervino el aludido.- Dijiste que fuera a buscarla y yo te contesté que estaba muy ocupado, pero finalmente saqué un poco de tiempo y di un paseo con ella por el parque.- Tamaki se quedó paralizado entonces.  
No había llamado a Kyouya pero cuando Mitsukuni le preguntó el dijo que sí le había avisado y este le había contestado que no podía ir.  
Miró entonces molesto a Kyouya, así que lo había descubierto y se había aprovechado de la situación.  
- ¿Entonces tenías cosas que hacer?- preguntó Haruhi.  
- No, nada importante, había quedado con Mitsukuni pero él comprendió que tuviera que irme.- dijo calmado.  
Tamaki cayó en la cuenta, él había llamado a Honey y Kyouya debió de estar delante cuando eso sucedió.  
- La verdad es que fue muy interesante.- continuó el moreno.- A pesar de lo de mis gafas, que ya está resuelto.  
- Pues al principio no querías subir a la barca para ver las carpas en el lago.- dijo Haruhi.  
En ese momento se fijo en la hora.  
- Vaya, tengo que irme para estar un poco antes en clase, ¿Hablamos luego?  
- Claro.- Contestó Kyouya.- Luego nos vemos.  
Entonces la chica miró a Tamaki.  
- No te preocupes por no haber ido, finalmente lo pase bien.- Ella sonrió y se alejó de ambos.

Kyouya por su parte comenzó a caminar hacia su clase.  
- ¡Espera un momento!- dijo Tamaki siguiendo a su compañero.  
Este entró en el edificio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a aula.  
- ¡Kyouya he dicho que…!- en ese momento el moreno soltó su maletín, cogió a Tamaki de la chaqueta haciendo que el suyo cayera también al suelo, y lo empujó contra una de las paredes del desierto pasillo a aquella hora, puesto que aun era temprano.  
- Eres un maldito imbécil.- susurró Kyouya.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no querías que fuera yo con ella? - Preguntó furioso entre dientes.- He evitado que ella lo supiera pero…  
- Kyouya…- dijo Tamaki casi sin poder respirar.- Yo…  
- Suéltale Kyouya.- dijo Takashi entonces.  
El aludido miró entonces a Honey y a Mori, y soltó a Tamaki.  
- Tamaki ¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó Mitsukuni mientras le miraba afligido.- Somos amigos ¿Por qué te comportaste así?- Continuó.  
- No quería que Kyouya estuviera a solas con Haruhi.- confesó Tamaki.  
Entonces miró al moreno el cual a su vez le miraba sorprendido a él.  
- Porque estaba celoso, él la lleva a casa todos los días y ahora la trae a clase y yo no puedo pasar tiempo con ella.- continuó Tamaki frustrado.- Lamento haber dudado de ti y de tus intenciones hacia Haruhi.  
- Ya veo…- contestó Kyouya.  
Entonces se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su maletín para cogerlo del suelo.  
- Tienes tus motivos para dudar de mí.- A continuación miró a Tamaki que le contemplaba a su vez sorprendido.  
Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el aula nuevamente.  
-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Tamaki intento salir corriendo de nuevo tras Kyouya pero Mitsukuni le detuvo.  
- Está enfadado, deja que se le pase ¿sí?- dijo Honey.  
- pero…- entonces miró al rubio de ojos castaños y agachó la cabeza.  
- Mitsukuni, siento haberte mentido.- dijo Tamaki.- Espero que me perdones, me he comportado…  
- ¿De forma infantil? Pero eso lo haces siempre.- rió Mitsukuni.  
Tamaki entornó los ojos.  
- ¡Oye me estaba disculpando!- dijo molesto.  
En ese momento sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el principio de clase.  
- Nos vemos luego ¿Vale?- dijo Mitsukuni.  
Tras decir aquello Mori y Honey se marcharon a su clase mientras él se dirigía a la suya pensando en lo que Kyouya le había dicho.  
¿Acaso Kyouya había querido decir con aquello que sus celos tenían sentido?, No, imposible, el nunca se enamoraría de Haruhi, ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué el hecho de no avisarle le había molestado tanto?

- Mitsukuni ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer finalmente?- preguntó Takashi.  
- ¿Sabes? Pasado mañana se celebrará una bonita fiesta en la mansión que tenemos cerca de la playa.  
- Sí, por el festival de otoño, tampoco habrá clase.- dijo Mori.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
- Invitarlos a todos.- sonrió Mitsukuni.  
- Ya veo…- susurró su primo.  
- Por cierto, es la primera vez que Kyouya pierde el control así ¿no?- dijo Honey  
- Sí, al menos desde que le conocemos.- contesto Takashi.  
- Tampoco quiero que discutan.  
- Creo que eso es inevitable, pero si de verdad son buenos amigos todo se arreglará.- entonces miró a Mitsukuni- Según me dijiste también habías dicho que hablarías con Haruhi hoy después de clase y antes de la reunión del club, ¿era acerca de la mentira de Tamaki?  
- No, es acerca de otra cosa, es acerca de los sentimientos de Kyouya, pero pensé en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, no voy a entrometerme más de lo necesario.  
- ¿Que excusa pondrás a Fujioka?  
- Cualquier cosa, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- dijo sonriendo Honey.  
- ¿y eso no es mentir?  
- ¡Es por una buena causa!- se justificó Mitsukuni

- Ah… ¿así que era eso?- dijo Haruhi frustrada.- Habían terminado las clases y justo antes de ir al club había quedado con Mitsukuni en la biblioteca.  
- Claro, yo estaba preocupado porque había discutido con Mori y quería hablar con alguien.- dijo de forma inocente Honey.  
- Pero si ya está todo bien no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes de hacerme venir hasta aquí.- dijo la chica entornando los ojos.  
- ¿Te has enfadado?- preguntó él con los ojos vidriosos.  
Ella al verle a punto de llorar se puso nerviosa  
- ¡No, no!- Gritó ella apurada.- Es solo que deberíamos de estar ya con los demás.- dijo sonriendo.  
Honey sonrió entonces también.  
- ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos entonces!- Dijo él alegremente cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella.  
- ¡E… espera!- dijo ella mientras el rubio de ojos castaños tiraba de su mano y comenzaba a correr.  
- "Yo quiero mucho a Haruhi, y por eso yo solo quiero lo mejor para Haruhi"- pensó Mitsukuni mientras corría con ella de la mano.


	9. Aclaraciones

- ¿Una fiesta?- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.  
- Sí, es la fiesta del festival de otoño, son dos días, irá mucha gente a la mansión de mi familia que hay junto a la playa.- Explicó Mitsukuni.  
- Bueno, podría ser divertido.- indicó Haruhi animada.  
- ¿Tienes vestido para ir?- preguntó Kyouya a la chica mientras apuntaba en su libreta.  
- ¡Eso es descortés!- Gritó Tamaki.  
- No hablaba contigo.- Respondió el moreno recolocándose las gafas de forma fría e impasible mirando de forma siniestra al rubio.  
- Eso es más descortés todavía.- contestó el chico asustado por la expresión de Kyouya.  
Llevaba todo el día sin decirle absolutamente nada a Tamaki, al parecer aun seguía enfadado con él por aquella mentira.  
- La verdad es que no.- contestó Haruhi pensativa.  
- Nosotros te prestaremos uno.- Dijo Kaoru.  
- Es verdad, seguro que alguno de los últimos diseños de nuestra madre te gustan o te sientan de maravilla.- sugirió Hikaru.  
- ¡mañana los traeremos y eliges el que más te guste!- apuntó animado Kaoru.  
- ¡Qué buena idea! ¿No "Haru"?- preguntó Honey.  
- Bueno, no estoy tan segura.- contestó ella mirando de reojo a los gemelos.- Me preocupa lo que me quieran poner.  
- Me duele esa desconfianza.- dijeron los dos a coro.  
- Seguro que tienen en cuenta tus gustos.- replicó Kyouya con su siniestra sonrisa.- ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo mirándolos.  
- C…claro.- dijo Kaoru.  
- S… seguro que sí.- contestó Hikaru.  
- Bueno en ese caso vendréis ¿no?- preguntó Mitsukuni.  
- Visto que la idea gusta a todo el mundo se puede decir que sí.- concluyó Kyouya.  
- Yo no he decidido…- dijo Tamaki.  
- ¡Qué bien, nos vamos de fiesta!- dijeron los gemelos.  
- ¡Va a ser muy divertido!- dijo Mitsukuni.  
- Seguro que sí.- continuó Haruhi.  
- ¿Por qué hacen como si no existiera?- preguntó el rubio apenado.  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de irse.- dijo Kyouya. - ¿Vienes?- preguntó a Haruhi.  
- ¡Claro!- contestó ella alegremente.- ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió siguiendo a Kyouya.  
- ¡Hasta mañana!- dijeron a coro todos como el anterior viernes menos Tamaki.  
Ambos salieron por la puerta entonces.  
- Chicos.- dijo Tamaki cuando salieron.- ¿Sabéis si entre Haruhi y Kyouya hay algo? ¿Ha pasado algo durante estos cuatro meses?- preguntó apenado.  
- ¡¿pero qué dices?!- dijo Kaoru.- ¡Si así fuera nos habríamos dado cuenta!  
- ¿Qué va a tener Haruhi además con Kyouya?- dijo Hikaru.  
- Ya veo…- continuó Tamaki.- Pues yo les veo más unidos que antes.  
- Deliras.- indicó Hikaru.  
- ¡No deliro!- dijo él.- El otro día no pude ir a la cita con Haruhi y, Kyouya apareció en mi lugar.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los hermanos a coro.  
- Y hoy han estado hablando delante de mis narices sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado.  
- ¿¡Pero cómo es eso posible!?- pregunto Hikaru.  
- Bueno, yo tuve una reunión de urgencia y…- entonces miró a Honey.- Se puede decir que le dije que fuera a por ella porque no contestaba al teléfono, al parecer estuvieron por el parque donde yo había decidido ir con ella.

Kyouya comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta su bolígrafo, el cual siempre llevaba encima para anotar todo tipo de cosas en su libreta, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Haruhi al ver que él se paraba.  
- Creo que he olvidado mi bolígrafo, es un regalo de mi hermana.- entonces se dio la vuelta.- Voy a por él, ve yendo al coche.  
- Sí.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Él subió las escaleras que acababa de bajar y corriendo se dirigió a la sala de música.  
Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.  
- ¿¡Qué dices!?- dijo una voz al otro lado que parecía ser la de Kaoru.- Dudo mucho que Haruhi se lo pasara bien con él.- Kyouya se quedó paralizado entonces.  
- Lo que ocurre es que es una persona muy educada y por eso no le dijo que había sido un aburrimiento- Indicó Hikaru por su parte.  
- Puede que Kyouya fuera un poco serio, pero Haruhi nunca miente.- dijo Honey.  
- Venga, no me quiero imaginar una cita con él.- replicó nuevamente Hikaru.- Debió de ser frio y aburrido, Kyouya es así.  
- Probablemente tengáis razón.- apuntó Tamaki.- Kyouya es serio y aburrido, tal vez dijo eso solo por ser amable.  
- Estáis siendo muy crueles.- dijo Mitsukuni.- No está aquí para decir nada.  
- El no diría nada, directamente estaría con su macabra sonrisa intimidándonos.- dijeron los gemelos a coro.  
Kyouya tragó saliva, agachó la cabeza, apartó la mano del pomo y despacio se dio la vuelta.  
Fue entonces cuando Takashi creyó oír algo.  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se asomó pero para entonces no había nadie.  
- ¿Pasa algo Takashi?- preguntó Mitsukuni.  
- Es tarde, es hora de irse.- contestó él.

Takashi comenzó caminar mientras sobre sus hombros llevaba a Mitsukuni.  
Cruzaron todo el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras tranquilamente.  
- Creo que "Hika" y "Kao" están celosos.- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio Honey.  
- Sí.- se limitó a contestar Takashi.  
- Dijeron cosas muy crueles de Kyouya, eso no es justo, yo sé cómo es "Kyo".  
- ¿y porque tú sí y ellos no?- preguntó Takashi entonces.  
- Porque cuando hablamos de Haruhi le vi sonreír de verdad.- dijo contento Mitsukuni.  
En ese momento Vieron a Haruhi que entraba al edificio.  
- Vaya, pensé que os habíais ido.- dijo Honey.  
- Nos íbamos a ir, pero Kyouya dijo que había olvidado un bolígrafo en la sala de música, ¿Le habéis visto?  
- Así que debió de ser a él a quien oí.- dijo Takashi.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Honey  
- Escuche un ruido en la puerta, cuando me acerqué a abrir no había nadie.  
- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Mitsukuni.- ¿crees que nos ha oído?  
- ¿Oíros?- preguntó Haruhi.  
- Cuando eso sucedió Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban diciendo cosas horribles de Kyouya, a lo mejor les oyó.  
- ¿Pero qué cosas? ¿Por qué decían cosas horribles de Kyouya?  
- Ellos están celosos.  
- ¡Takashi!- gritó Honey por miedo a que dijera más de lo que debía.  
- ¿Acaso es mentira?- preguntó él.- comenzaron a decir que tu habías sido amable con Kyouya solo por amabilidad y que seguramente te hubieras aburrido en tu cita con él.- concluyó Mori de forma seria e impasible.  
- Eso no es cierto, yo me divertí, lo pase bien con él y…- entonces recordó cuando tropezó y quedó entre sus brazos, su sonrisa y la forma de mirarla cuando se iba a marchar.-…Me alegre de que apareciera.- dijo ella.- Creo que esperaba a Tamaki, pero me alegre mucho más cuando le vi aparecer, de hecho, creo que…- le costaba decirlo, le costaba decirlo porque era Kyouya pero era la verdad.- …creo que me gusta.- confesó.  
Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y el color de su rostro cambió a un rojo intenso.  
- ¿Y porque no le has dicho nada "Haru"?  
- Porque solo lo creo, aun no estoy segura, creo que también quiero a Tamaki y, no sé qué hacer al respecto, Tamaki ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, pero, siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo me ha apoyado muchas veces, y sin embargo Kyouya es un poco distante.  
- Pero es así por su familia.- Comenzó a hablar Mitsukuni.- Creo que en toda su vida nadie aparte de su hermana le ha dado muestras de afecto alguna vez.- concluyó.  
- Nunca me ha dicho nada durante estos cuatro meses en respecto a eso.- contestó ella.  
- Claro, él no quiere que nadie sienta lastima, nunca va a decir eso en voz alta, ni tampoco que Tamaki es su mejor amigo o lo mucho que valora el club, él nunca dirá esas cosas en voz alta porque le han enseñado a ser así.- dijo Honey.- pero aunque no lo diga todo el mundo lo sabe.  
- No, realmente no.- dijo Takashi.- Mitsukuni tú tienes un don especial para ver esas cosas que nadie más ve.  
- En cualquier caso habría que buscarlo.- Contestó Honey. - Nos dividiremos y el media hora volvemos aquí ¿vale?, Takashi tu ve con Haruhi - ambos asintieron entonces y se dirigieron por el pasillo de la derecha y caminaron por él hasta llegar a otro de los edificios de Ouran.  
- Oye, Takashi.- dijo Haruhi.- Tu no hablas mucho con Kyouya ¿verdad?  
- No.  
- Y tampoco se relaciona mucho con los demás ¿no es así?  
- Solo con Tamaki antes y desde hace poco Mitsukuni.  
- No consigo entenderlo, y quiero hacerlo.- continuó hablando ella.- De verdad me gustaría mucho poder ayudarle o comprender por qué es así.- Mori la miró.  
Normalmente ella no le hablaba demasiado, probablemente porque él también era una persona poco habladora, pero parecía tener que contarle lo que pensaba o sentía a alguien con lo cual escuchó.  
- A veces creo que hay un gran muro y otras veces siento que no hay nada que se interponga entre los dos, pero que si avanzo un poco ese muro volverá a aparecer, me preguntó que siente él por mí.  
- Eso es algo que tú deberías averiguar y preguntarle.- dijo Takashi.  
- Pero, ¿Y Tamaki?- preguntó.- Tampoco sé que siente por mí, porque, parecía querer estar conmigo, pero últimamente ha actuado casi como si yo no existiera, porque estaba ocupado y de repente ahora...  
- Lo importante es lo que tú sientes.- y Takashi con aquella respuesta continuó entonces caminando.  
Ella paró unos segundos y miró hacia atrás.  
- Ya veo…, quizá debería dejar de pensar y actuar de la forma que creo.- Susurró

Honey por su parte se había quedado quieto y cuando se alejaron Takashi y Haruhi cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Kyouya.  
Escuchó el sonido muy alejado al principio, pero fue guiándose por su oído, evidentemente Kyouya no contestaba.  
Subió un breve tramo de escaleras y cruzó un pequeño pasillo, no debía de estar lejos, le había oído desde la entrada.  
A continuación abrió despacio la puerta de un aula y comenzó a oír el sonido con fuerza.  
Colgó su teléfono y sin casi hacer ruido se dirigió al lugar donde había oído el teléfono de Kyouya y se asomó.  
El moreno estaba Buscando su cuaderno en el que apuntaba casi todo aquello en lo que respectaba al club, al ir a sentarse en el escritorio de aquella clase se había salido de su maletín y había caído debajo.  
- ¡Te encontré!- gritó Honey al ver medio cuerpo de Kyouya debajo del pupitre del profesor.  
Kyouya al oír a Honey levantó la cabeza y se golpeó en ella con la parte superior del escritorio.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kyouya fríamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza pero intentando mantener una pizca de dignidad a la vez que salía de debajo del escritorio con su libreta en la mano.  
- Takashi, Haruhi y yo te estamos buscando.- dijo Honey tristemente.  
- Ya veo…- contestó él como si no le importara y sentándose en la mesa.- Pero necesitaba pensar, no quería que me encontrara nadie al menos por un rato, por eso vine a esta aula, estaba vacía.  
Mitsukuni liberó un suspiró y se sentó a su lado.  
- Haruhi está preocupada, sabe que nos has oído hablar.- El chico miró de reojo a Honey.- Subía a buscarte y como no habías ido a por tu bolígrafo ni habías bajado lo hemos supuesto.  
- ¿De verdad soy así?- preguntó Kyouya pensativo entonces.  
- ¿Así?- preguntó Mitsukuni.  
- Como ellos dicen, de verdad, ¿soy así?  
- No, ellos hablaban así porque estaban celosos, yo sé como es Kyouya, Kyouya es una persona amable, que se preocupa por los demás aunque se niegue a admitirlo, que aunque se muestre serio es divertido, porque de no serlo no organizaría alguna de las actividades divertidas que se organizan en el club, y tiene una sonrisa bastante dulce cuando piensa en Haruhi.- dijo Honey.  
Entonces hizo una pausa y cogió aire.  
- Si no puedes con esto te tomaré el relevo.- Sentenció Mitsukuni.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado Kyouya.  
- Que si te vas a rendir con Haruhi este club pasará de ser el "Host club" al "Club de los amargados que no consiguieron a Haruhi"- rió Mitsukuni.- Porque le he dicho a alguien que si tú te rindes yo intentaré cortejar a Haruhi.- continuó Mitsukuni alegremente.- Aunque no tendría mucho éxito al principio.- dijo pensativo.- Porque ella ha dicho que no está segura pero cree que le gustas.  
- ¿De verdad ha dicho tal cosa? - preguntó nuevamente desconcertado.  
- Cuando le dijimos que habías oído lo que decían de ti y que Hikaru y Kaoru habían estado diciendo que ella contigo no se podía haber divertido nos lo dijo.  
- Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo él sorprendido a la vez que agachaba la mirada y Honey solo podía ver el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas.  
- No, y ahora lo dicho, si quieres rendirte ríndete y dímelo, porque si es así esa promesa que hice, debo cumplirla.- Kyouya liberó un suspiro, se levantó del escritorio y se recolocó las gafas.  
- No quiero rendirme, pero…  
- Ella no piensa como los de la "sub sección" del club.- bromeó Honey.- de verdad creo que a ella le gustas, aunque no esté segura aún de lo que siente.  
- ¿Y entonces tú?- preguntó.- Me extraña que no quieras matarme o algo parecido como los demás.  
- Yo me conformo con que ella sea feliz.- dijo Mitsukuni sonriendo.- Y como no lo hagas…  
- Sabes que no haría falta.- respondió rápidamente el moreno ante la expresión de Honey.  
- Bien en ese caso volvamos a la entrada, dije que en media hora nos encontraríamos allí.  
- Me parece bien, pero, hay algo que no entiendo.- Honey miró Kyouya atentamente.- ¿Por qué te comportas como un niño si eres mucho más maduro que la mayoría?- preguntó.  
- Kyouya.- respondió él sonriendo.- En el fondo nos parecemos más de lo que crees, simplemente es por lo mismo que tú muestras ser frio y egoísta cuando eres lo contrario a eso.- Tras decir aquello se giró y salió por la puerta seguido de Kyouya que le miraba sorprendido.

Ambos salieron del aula y bajaron las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.  
Allí estaban Haruhi y Takashi.  
- ¿Dónde estabas Kyouya?- preguntó ella.  
- Necesitaba pensar.- contestó él fríamente.  
- Si, por eso estaba en un aula vacía, le vi mientras buscaba su cuaderno bajo la mesa del profesor y cuando le llamé se golpeó la cabeza.- dijo Honey  
Kyouya miró a Mitsukuni de forma suicida haciendo que Haruhi riera nerviosa y retrocediera levemente a la vez que Honey también mostraba en aquella ocasión algo asustado.  
- ¡Me habría gustado conservar parte de mi dignidad!- gritó molesto a la vez que sonrojado a Mitsukuni.  
- Ah, bueno tampoco pensé que fuera tan malo.- Contestó el rubio de ojos castaños riendo también nervioso.- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo alejándose con Takashi.- ¡Pasadlo bien!  
- ¡Hasta mañana!- dijo Haruhi.  
El moreno por su parte liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Oye Kyouya.- dijo ella acercándose a él en una corta carrera hasta quedar a unos treinta centímetros de distancia.- Yo, quería decirte que me lo pasé bien contigo, no lo dije por educación, lo dije porque de verdad lo sentí así, quiero que lo sepas.- dijo Haruhi sonriendo con las manos a la espalda.  
Él la miró sorprendido entonces, mientras ella le miraba a él esperando una respuesta.  
Finalmente sonrió también.  
- Te lo agradezco.- contestó Kyouya.  
La tenía tan cerca, a decir verdad sentía ganas de abrazarla, y de decirla lo que sentía en ese mismo momento.  
- Haruhi…- susurró entonces.- Yo…, quería decirte que yo…- Ella le miró sin siquiera pestañear, fija como una estatua completamente absorta en aquellos ojos negros y lo que él tuviera que decirla.- Se trata de que…  
- ¿Aun seguís aquí?- preguntó una voz entonces que hizo salir a ambos del estado en que se encontraban.  
La chica miró la parte superior de las escaleras donde se hallaba Hikaru junto a Kaoru.  
- ¡Haruhi!-gritó entonces Tamaki en su línea al ver que estaba ella aún allí.- ¿¡Aun no os habéis marchado!?  
- Vale, creo que es mejor irse, me duele la cabeza.- dijo Kyouya pasando junto a Fujioka y poniendo la mano derecha bajo su barbilla, mientras la luz se reflejaba en sus gafas ocultando su mirada y se dirigía rápidamente, pero sin correr hacia la puerta de salida, donde el coche debía de estar esperando.  
Ella le miró entonces sorprendida, le había parecido verle sonrojarse ¿Y qué iba a decirla?  
- E… ¡espera! - dijo ella girándose y corriendo tras Kyouya.  
- "En que estaba pensando, en que estaba pensando"- se dijo él a si mismo mientras caminaba a pasos acelerados.- "casi se lo digo, no es posible, estoy mal, no pienso con claridad, estoy enfermo, cuanto llegue a casa me meteré en la cama"  
- ¡Kyouya espera!- dijo ella tras él.  
- ¡Haruhi! ¡Puedo llevarte yo a casa!- siguió gritando Tamaki.  
- ¡¿Dónde vais todos corriendo?!- Gritó Kaoru, al ver a Hikaru y Tamaki tras Haruhi que a su vez seguía a Kyouya.  
Entonces negó con la cabeza.  
- ¡Esperadme por lo menos!- Exclamó comenzando a correr el también.


	10. Preparativos para la fiesta

Era por la mañana y Haruhi se había levantado después de una breve noche a su parecer, puesto que la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior ¿Qué habría querido decirla Kyouya?  
Ya se había cambiado para ir a clase y al salir de su cuarto vio el desayuno preparado.  
- Ah, hola papa.- Dijo Haruhi.- Anoche volviste pronto.  
- Sí, de hecho hoy es mi día libre.- contestó su padre.- Y he decidido hacerte el desayuno para charlar un poco.- ella sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.  
- Dime Haruhi, ¿Cómo va todo por el instituto? ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo últimamente? El sábado saliste y no me contaste nada de nada.- replicó su padre ñoñeando.  
- A decir verdad no hay muchas cosas nuevas últimamente a excepción de que Tamaki durante este mes volverá a participar en el club, de hecho el sábado iba a salir con él.  
- ¡¿Saliste con él?!  
- No- contestó Haruhi.- Al final…  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
- Oye papa, ¿Kyouya ya no te llama para hablar contigo?- preguntó.  
- Bueno hablamos el viernes pasado y me dijo que no me llamaría más si no había ningún problema porque tú podías sentirte mal con esa situación.- replicó él llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y levantando la vista pensativo.- Es una pena, me cae muy bien, es un chico muy amable y educado, de hecho me alegro de que te lleve y te traiga del instituto y....  
- Bueno, es que de hecho el sábado Tamaki no apareció y estuve paseando con él.- continuó Haruhi.  
Su padre la miró entonces sin pestañear.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuiste con él al parque! ¿Y no me dijiste nada?- protestó su padre. - ¿Qué fue? ¿Cómo se portó?- entonces su expresión cambió casi instantáneamente.- Me cae bien pero espero que no te pusiera un dedo encima.- En ese momento Haruhi recordó lo que pasó en la barca cuando ella iba a caer.  
- ¡No no papa! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!- dijo ella apurada.- A decir verdad…- entonces permaneció pensativa unos segundos.- A decir verdad se portó muy bien conmigo, fuimos al lago al que íbamos antes tu y yo y estuvimos en una barca mirando las carpas.- rió entonces.- También hablamos y lo pasé bien.- Ryoji, más conocido como Ranka miró a su hija contento pero a la vez algo apenado.  
- Me alegro de que lo pasaras bien, y me alegro de que no salieras con Tamaki ¿crees que lo habrías pasado igual de bien con ese idiota?- pregunto despectivamente.  
- No lo sé…- contestó ella.- de hecho yo…- En ese momento se percató de la hora. - vaya, tengo que irme, seguro que Kyouya ya está abajo esperándome.- dijo sonriendo.- entonces se levantó y corriendo abrió la puerta.  
- ¡Haruhi! ¡Espera! No has terminado de…- entonces la puerta se cerró.-… contarme.- concluyó liberando un suspiro después.  
- Así que Kyouya… ¿eh?- susurró.- Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

Haruhi Fujioka, bajó las escaleras y entro en el coche que se hallaba frente a la puerta de su casa con una corta carrera.  
- Buenos días Kyouya.- sonrió la chica.  
- Buenos días.- contestó él respondiendo al gesto  
- ¿Hoy te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Haruhi a Kyouya.- Ayer no tenías buena cara cuando volvíamos.  
De nuevo la chica había decidido sentarse a su lado en el vehículo en lugar de sentarse al otro extremo del asiento, sin embargo aquel día ninguno de los dos se preocupo de aquello.  
- Sí, creo que ayer tenía un poco de fiebre antes de traerte.- contestó él.- Pero ya me encuentro mejor.- respondió de forma pasiva.  
- Me alegro, me preocupé un poco.- indicó ella casi sin darse cuenta.  
- No tenías porqué, debió de ser una indigestión o el golpe en la cabeza.  
- ¿Ah eso? ¿Estás mejor también?- Kyouya la miró de reojo como solía hacer.  
- Sí, claro no te preocupes.- indicó él mostrándose serio.  
En cualquier caso lo sucedido del día anterior debía de haber sido debido a aquel golpe que se había dado contra el escritorio, si no, no tenía sentido aquel patético intento de declaración, él no era así.

Finalmente llegaron a Ouran y bajaron del coche de la manera habitual.  
- Ayer estuve preguntándome algo.- dijo Haruhi.- Después de hablar con Honey y con Takashi.  
- ¿Y de que se trata?- Ella paró en seco y él caminó unos cuantos pasos más.  
- ¿Es cierto que de tu familia solo tu hermana te ha tratado siempre bien?- Kyouya se quedó paralizado.  
- Así que Mitsukuni te dijo eso ¿no?, ya veo.- Inquirió reanudando la marcha.  
- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ello?- preguntó la chica tras él.  
- Porque no me gusta hablar de mi familia, eso es todo.- contestó Kyouya.  
- Odias a tu padre ¿verdad?- en ese momento él se giró y la contempló congelado, como un tempano de hielo.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Susurró fríamente.  
- Porque el otro día cuando hablamos te mostraste bastante mal tras hablar de él.  
- No es asunto tuyo.- contestó Kyouya de forma cortante.  
Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, dolida por aquella respuesta y agachó la cabeza.  
- Creo que sí lo es, me interesa como te sientes.- susurró.- No importa es culpa mía, lamento haber preguntado.- Entonces sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar pasando junto a Kyouya y dejándole en donde se hallaba.  
Entró en el edificio, pensativa y algo entristecida y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a su aula.  
Él por su parte se llevó la mano a la cabeza, no debía de haber dicho aquello.  
Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, corrió tras ella y la vio subir.  
- ¡Haruhi!- gritó con contundencia y algo de severidad en su voz.  
Ella se giró algo sobresaltada y al hacerlo tropezó y cayó hacia abajó.  
Sin pensar Kyouya intentó evitarlo subiendo tres o cuatro escalones y lo único que consiguió fue que la chica acabara sobre él, que su espalda y cabeza golpearan contra el frio suelo y sus gafas, nuevamente, salieran despedidas.  
- ¡¿Estás bien?!- Gritó ella ante la dureza del golpe.- ¡¿Kyouya estas bien?!- Él se incorporó llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza.  
- Estoy bien no te…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sobre él y el rostro de ella se hallaba tan solo a unos diez centímetros del suyo.  
Entonces avergonzado ladeó la cabeza y miró las gafas que habían quedado destrozadas en el suelo.  
- Cada vez que intento evitar que tengas un accidente mis gafas acaban sufriéndolo en tu lugar.- Bromeó el.  
Estiró entonces el brazo derecho y vio que en su mano había sangre.  
Se llevó la mano a la cabeza nuevamente, volvió a mirarla y sí, al golpearse aquella vez se había hecho una herida.  
- ¡vamos a la enfermería!- dijo ella apartándose de encima.  
Se puso en pie cogiendo ambos maletines con una mano y Kyouya a continuación también se levantó sin quitar su mano derecha de la cabeza.  
Entonces Haruhi le cogió de la mano izquierda con la que ella tenía libre y tiró suavemente de él mientras las gafas quedaban en el lugar que habían caído, pero a Kyouya aquello no le preocupó lo más mínimo.

- No es nada.- dijo la enfermera.- parece que a causa del golpe te hiciste una herida, pero no es importante, siquiera necesitará puntos, simplemente ocurre que la sangre es muy escandalosa, he limpiado un poco la herida y se ha cortado la hemorragia.  
- Muchas gracias.- dijo Kyouya.  
- Gracias por atenderle.- expresó también Haruhi.  
- De nada, y tengan más cuidado la próxima vez chicos, voy a rellenar unos papeles y enseguida vuelvo.- tras decir aquello la enfermera salió de la consulta.  
- Lo siento.- dijo Haruhi.  
- ¿Por qué?, fue culpa mía, yo te llamé.- contestó él.- Además quería disculparme por lo que te dije, supongo que, cada vez que alguien habla de mi familia no puedo evitar sentir ciertas cosas que me hacen comportarme de esa manera.- La chica miró a Kyouya sorprendida y a continuación sonrió.  
- No te preocupes no debí preguntar.  
- Sé que lo haces con buena intención pero no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por mí.  
- Pues quizá, deberías acostumbrarte.- replicó ella dejando sorprendido al moreno.- Por cierto, tus gafas se rompieron y quedaron sobre la escalera.- continuó cambiando de tema.  
- Es cierto.- contestó él.- ¿Podrías pasarme mi maletín?- La chica así lo hizo y Kyouya abrió el mismo, sacó un estuche, y de él otras gafas.  
- ¿Por qué llevas otras gafas en tu…?  
- Te dije ayer por la mañana que gracias a ti ahora sabía que debía tener unas de repuesto.- entonces sonrió.  
- Si cada vez que evites que yo tenga un accidente te quedas sin gafas me voy a sentir muy mal.  
- ¿crees que eso me importa? Creo que me conformaré con que tú no te hayas hecho daño.- entonces sonrió de forma maquiavélica.- aunque… si sigue así no prometo no tener aumentar tu deuda con el Host club.- rió.  
Ella palideció entonces.  
- N… no serías capaz.- contestó la chica.  
- Es una broma, quédate tranquila.- respondió él.  
- Pues menuda broma.- contestó ella entornando los ojos.

Las campanas anunciaban nuevamente el final de las clases.  
De nuevo el Host club se reunía después de las mismas, pero aquella vez no irían clientas.  
Haruhi entró en la tercera sala de música y se encontró de repente con los hermanos Hitachiin y tres vestidos en unas perchas las cuales casi le plantaron en las narices.  
- ¿Q...Que dem…?  
- ¡Hola Haruhi!- dijeron ambos a coro- ¡Te he hemos traído tres vestidos para que elijas!- continuaron.  
Ella miró sorprendida a la vez que algo molesta a los hermanos los cuales casi le sacaron un ojo con las perchas.  
- Ah… eso.- susurró.  
- Mira Haruhi, los tres son muy bonitos.- dijo Honey.- Y tienes que llevar uno para la fiesta de mañana, ¡vamos elige uno! - continuó animado.  
- Pues, no sé, la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan repentino.- replicó ella.  
- Si tienes en cuenta, como bien ha indicado Mitsukuni, que la fiesta es mañana era de suponer que fuera repentino.- dijo Kyouya el cual se encontraba algo alejado del grupo anotando en su cuaderno las pérdidas que iba a causar aquel día sin clientas en el club.  
Haruhi entornó los ojos y miró a Kyouya molesta.  
A veces él, y más aun últimamente con ella, podía ser amable, pero cuando estaba tratando temas económicos e iban mal, como era el caso, podía resultar algo desagradable.  
- ¿Y cuál debería ponerme de los tres?- preguntó entonces la chica mirando los vestidos que los hermanos acababan de colocar en un perchero.  
- Este por supuesto.- dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru mostrando uno turquesa con mucho vuelo y además muy corto.  
- Que va este es mucho más bonito.- indicó Tamaki Mostrando otro rosa más largo pero con mucho escote.  
- Si, es mucho más femenino.- dijo Mitsukuni.- ¿Tu qué opinas Takashi?  
- A mi me da igual.- contestó el aludido.- Yo no entiendo de eso.  
Haruhi miró los tres vestidos y a Kyouya el cual seguía anotando en su cuaderno.  
Los cogió y con decisión los puso ante él.  
- Kyouya ¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó ella sonriendo.  
- ¿Y… yo? Esos asuntos no son de mi competencia.- dijo bastante sorprendido y tratando de seguir con su trabajo.  
- Pero todos han opinado menos tú ¿A ti cual te gusta?- Él entonces algo avergonzado pero evidentemente tratando de no expresar nada los miró detenidamente.  
El rosa tenía mucho escote y era muy largo, y el turquesa quizá era demasiado corto a pesar de que tenía mangas largas, el otro era de color morado, liso, con un volante en la parte de debajo, que quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla y de tirantes, quizá era el más equilibrado de los tres.  
- Creo que este morado estaría bien.- Replicó mirando la expresión de Haruhi, aun sorprendido ante la pregunta de la chica.- Aunque parece ser que no es el más popular, pero creo que podría quedar bien con un bonito colgante y algún adorno.- concluyó algo avergonzado.  
- Muy bien.- contestó ella sonriendo.  
Se aproximó entonces a una silla seguida por la atenta mirada de todos, incluida la de Kyouya y dejó el vestido rosa y el verde sobre la misma.  
- Entonces creo que me pondré este.- dijo ella sonriendo mientras sostenía el vestido morado y miraba al moreno.  
- Aunque tendré que buscar un colgante que le vaya bien y unos zapatos.- susurró.  
- No te preocupes, los zapatos a juego los tenemos nosotros.- dijo Kaoru algo molesto.  
Empezaba a preocuparle que Tamaki tuviera razón.  
Kyouya sonrió levemente y se recolocó las gafas, al parecer su decisión era la que más le había gustado.  
- Pues a mí me gustaba el otro.- dijo Tamaki desilusionado.  
- El turquesa era mejor.- protestó Hikaru.  
Pero a Haruhi le da igual lo que dijeran, ella ya había elegido su vestido.  
Kaoru por su parte permaneció pensativo.  
- Oye Haruhi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó.  
- Sí claro.- dijo ella animada.  
Hikaru y Tamaki por su parte seguían sumergidos en su debate absurdo acerca de qué color era mejor independientemente del vestido y Kyouya había vuelto a sus quehaceres, mientras Mitsukuni se dirigía a por pasteles seguido de Takashi.  
- Oye Haruhi, quiero hacerte una pregunta.- dijo Kaoru.- Desde ayer Tamaki afirma que tu saliste con Kyouya y que te divertiste con él. ¿Eso es verdad?- la chica le miró sin pestañear unos instantes y a continuación sonrió.  
- Sí, claro.- contestó ella.  
- Ya veo…- susurró.- Oye voy a ser directo, ¿estás enamorada de él?- preguntó Kaoru por fin.  
- Por… ¿Porque preguntas eso?- dijo la chica sonrojándose.  
- Porque saliste con él y te divertiste y ahora escoges el vestido que le gusta a él y eso…  
- En realidad el vestido que él escogió me pareció el más equilibrado de todos.- dijo la chica pensando, sin saberlo, de la misma forma que había pensado Kyouya.  
- ya… ya veo- dijo Kaoru de nuevo. Pensando que la elección de Haruhi había respondido a algo más profundo que a un simple razonamiento como aquel.- Pero no me has contestado.  
Ella tragó saliva entonces.  
- Yo… yo…- en ese momento Kyouya cerró su libreta de golpe para causar sonido intencionadamente y todos le miraron.  
- Ya hemos terminado por hoy, y si no vamos a hacer nada más creo que podemos irnos todos a casa, mañana tendremos que salir temprano.  
- ¿temprano? Saldremos a las once de la mañana.- dijo Hikaru.  
- Para mí eso es temprano tratándose de un día festivo.- contestó Kyouya.  
- Bien en ese caso vámonos.- dijo Haruhi.- Y sin decir un simple "hasta luego", por el contrario que otras veces, salió por la puerta de la tercera sala de música dejándoles a todos, Kyouya incluido, algo perplejos y a Kaoru bastante deprimido.  
- "Lo tomaré como un probablemente o un sí"- dedujo el pelirrojo.  
- Bueno en tal caso…- dijo Kyouya guardando la libreta en su maletín y saliendo por la puerta.  
- Hasta mañana entonces.- Concluyó  
- Sí, mañana iremos todos juntos.- contestó Mitsukuni.

Kyouya cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió con tranquilidad hasta las escaleras que bajaban hacia la salida.  
Aún estaba algo aturdido sin saber muy bien a que era debida aquella reacción en Haruhi.  
Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y comprobó que no estaba.  
- Que raro…- susurró.- Bien en ese caso la esperare en el coche.- continuó.  
Abrió la puerta para entrar en el mismo y entonces encontró allí sentada a Haruhi, junto a la ventanilla del lado contrario al de la puerta que había abierto.  
- Ha.. Haruhi, ¿ha pasado algo?- dijo Kyouya sonriendo un tanto extrañado.  
La chica le miró levemente sonrojada y volvió entonces a asomarse por la ventanilla rápidamente.  
- No, no es nada dijo ella.  
- Saliste corriendo y no te despediste de nadie.- continuó él entrando en el vehículo.  
Segundos después este se puso en marcha.  
- Bueno, tengo que prepararme para mañana, ir a casa, descansar, hacer algunas tareas… después de todo son dos días ¿no?- dijo ella nerviosa.  
- Ya, pero, bueno, si es el caso supongo que está bien.- contestó él resignado.  
Si había pasado algo ella no le diría nada.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Le has dicho a tu padre lo de la fiesta?  
- No, a decir verdad se me pasó decirle nada.  
- Puedo llamarle yo si quieres.- dijo él.  
- No, no hace…- entonces recordó lo que su padre le había dicho por la mañana.- No hace falta y, te agradezco que hablaras con mi padre y le dijeras que solo le llamarías en casos de urgencia.- explicó ella entonces.  
- Así que te lo ha contado.- contestó él.- a decir verdad me cae muy bien, voy a echar de menos esas conversaciones.  
- Pasas por mi casa para llevarme a clase o de vuelta, podrías entrar un día y hablar con él o cenar, o desayunar...- Él la miró bastante sorprendido y ella recapacito sobre aquello.  
- ¡Bueno solo si quieres!, Porque, supongo que eres una persona ocupada y prefieres otro tipo de alimentación, y creo que…  
- No sé cómo decirte que no me compares con otros idiotas.- protestó él.- Que no me guste comer en una hamburguesería no significa que no quiera ir un día a cenar a tu casa ni nada parecido, ni tampoco soy una persona tan ocupada.  
- Lo… lo siento.- dijo ella.  
- No te preocupes, a veces creo que puedo entender por qué piensas así.- suspiró.  
Entonces hizo una breve pausa.  
- ¿Y sabes que ropa vas a llevarte? Habrá playa cerca, y probablemente vayamos un día, dado que la otra vez que fuimos fue con clientas, y no pudiste disfrutar como te pudiera apetecer. Quizá quieras aprovechar esta ocasión.  
- Sí, en realidad no lo había pensado mucho.- contestó ella.  
- Bueno gracias al día libre de hoy tienes toda la tarde para hacerlo y si necesitas algo házmelo saber.  
- ¡Claro!- contestó ella contenta.  
En ese momento llegaron a casa de Haruhi.  
El vehículo paró y ella salió del coche.  
- Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo la chica.  
Tras aquello cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras de su casa.

Apenas verla entrar el coche arrancó, Kyouya permaneció unos instantes pensativo, y a continuación decidido cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.  
- Buenas tardes.- dijo la voz de una señorita al otro lado del teléfono.-  
- Hola buenas tardes, quería realizar un encargo.- dijo él.  
- Por supuesto ¿para cuándo lo necesita?  
- para esta misma tarde.- contestó él.  
- ¿Para esta misma tarde? Lamento comunicarle que eso es impo…  
- Oh disculpe, no le he dicho mi nombre, soy Kyouya Ootori, de la familia Ootori.- apuntó él como quien no quería la cosa.  
- Ah… bien… yo…, por favor mis más sinceras disculpas, espere un momento por favor.- en ese instante comenzó a escucharse música clásica, pero la espera duró muy poco.  
- Buenas tardes, soy el dueño del negocio.- dijo una voz masculina.- Disculpe a mi secretaria, lleva poco tiempo en la empresa y…  
- No se preocupe.- contestó Kyouya.- Como bien le decía a la amable señorita quería realizar un encargo para esta tarde.- entonces hizo una breve pausa.- No, espere.- dijo cayendo en la cuenta de algo.- En realidad son dos.  
- Muy bien y dígame ¿De qué se trata?  
- Bueno es algo muy concreto, escuche atentamente.- continuó Kyouya pensativo poniendo la mano libre bajo su barbilla…

- ¡Papa! ¡He dicho que no quiero meter eso en la maleta!  
- ¿pero porque? Es un vestido precioso, te sienta de maravilla.  
- No me gusta, es demasiado cursi.  
- No es cursi, es femenino.- protestó su padre.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
- Voy ver, ¡No cambies nada!- la chica corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin pensar.  
Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde.  
- Buenas tardes ¿Haruhi Fujioka?- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje de forma amable.  
- Sí soy yo.- contestó ella.  
- Muy bien, traigo un paquete para usted.- tras decir aquello le tendió una bolsa de color negro de papel que Haruhi cogió con cierto recelo. - ¿podría firmarme aquí?- preguntó sacándose del bolsillo de la camisa un papel de entrega certificada y un bolígrafo.  
Ella firmó y el hombre tras guardar de nuevo el papel la saludó inclinándose con dedicación.  
- Que pase una buena tarde.- concluyó sonriendo.  
Tras aquello el hombre bajó las escaleras y se metió en un vehículo similar a una furgoneta de color negro y con letras doradas que no parecía ni mucho menos de una empresa de paquetería normal, aunque Haruhi no alcanzó a leer el nombre.

Ella miró el vehículo hasta que este arrancó y finalmente entró en casa.  
Entonces sacó el paquete de la bolsa.  
Este estaba envuelto en un papel algo sobrio, de color negro con unos lirios blancos dibujados y llevaba una nota.  
- ¿Quién era?- preguntó su padre saliendo de la habitación de su hija.  
Entonces se fijo en el bulto que ella tenía entre sus manos  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó  
- Es un paquete.- contestó ella.  
- Eso ya lo veo.- replicó él entornando los ojos.- Me refiero a que de quien es.  
Haruhi leyó la nota, esta tenía una letra bonita, elegante y muy limpia, así que dedujo que no era de Tamaki.  
"Esto es para ponértelo mañana por la noche, ya me lo devolverás algún día, espero que te guste y vaya bien con el vestido, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.  
Firmado…"  
La chica miró sorprendida la nota.  
Sí definitivamente no era de Tamaki, pero no se esperaba que fuera de…  
- Es de Kyouya.- contestó aun sin salir de su asombro.  
- ¿Kyouya?- preguntó su padre emocionado.- ¡ábrelo, ábrelo! quiero verlo.- dijo con emoción.  
Con sumo cuidado Haruhi despegó los dos bordes del papel del paquete y la parte superior.  
Finalmente la caja había quedado libre y de por si la misma parecía bastante cara.  
La abrió despacio y se quedó boquiabierta al hacerlo aunque no más que su padre.  
Se trataba de un collar muy fino plateado de tres flores con forma de rosa, dos pequeñas y una grande.  
De los lados derecho e izquierdo, de cada una de las dos flores laterales salía algo similar a una cadena con forma de trenza y brillantes en la misma, mientras que las tres flores tenían en cada hoja unas tres o cuatro amatistas de un violeta profundo engarzadas, y en el centro de cada una de las rosas un rubí de un fuerte color rojo sangre, finalmente en la misma caja y a juego del colgante había una pulsera plateada con forma de trenza también con brillantes incrustados.  
- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué preciosidad!- gritó su padre.  
- Dice que ya se lo devolveré, así que debe de ser un préstamo.  
- ¡Pero es precioso! ¡Eso debe de ser carísimo!- gritó entusiasmado.- Debe de confiar mucho en ti para prestarte algo así.  
- La verdad es que es muy bonito.- dijo ella mientras sonreía levemente a la vez que entornaba los ojos pensativa.  
Entonces su padre se percató de la propaganda de la caja y palideció.  
- "Es de la Joyería "Moon", esa joyería solo hace joyas por encargo y a clientes muy especiales"- caviló.  
Entonces miró a Haruhi.  
- "pero si la digo algo ella se sentirá incomoda, y rechazará el colgante y la pulsera, y quizá el se sienta dolido entonces y…"  
- Papa, creo que aceptaré llevar algún que otro vestido más en la maleta.- indicó ella sonriendo a la vez que cerraba la caja y se dirigía hacia su habitación con ella.  
Ryoji sonrió entonces, definitivamente era mejor no decirla nada.  
-"Ella se dará cuenta por si misma de lo que esas joyas significan para ese chico, probablemente en esa fiesta lo descubra, me da mucha rabia, pero la vida es así."-Pensó.- "Me alegro por ella, pero lamento que haya encontrado ya a su persona especial aunque ella aun no lo sepa o no esté segura de ello, aún es demasiado pronto"- Entonces se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.- "El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, en cualquier caso aun es muy joven para pensar en cosas como casarse, pero cada día que pasa está más cerca de ello y más pronto que tarde perderé a mi pequeña."- Continuó.  
Evidentemente aquello no era del todo así, pero era lo que él pensaba.  
Entonces no pudo evitar romper a llorar.  
- ¿Papa? ¿Papa, que te pasa?- preguntó Haruhi al oírle llorando.  
- Nada ¡Que ya eres toda una mujer!- gritó su padre lanzándose a abrazarla.  
- "Ah, debe haberle emocionado que le dijera que quería llevar más vestidos en la maleta"- especuló ella sin imaginar lo que a su padre se le pasaba por la cabeza.


	11. Noches largas

- "Ese idiota siempre pudo ver a través de mi"- pensó el chico mientras permanecía tumbado en el sofá.- "Si está vez no lo ve es porque no quiere, y, aunque somos amigos, él y yo ahora…"- en ese momento se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá.- "Lo siento Tamaki, lamento que las cosas sean así, seguiré ayudándote, seguiré siendo tu amigo, pero solo si no te interpones entre ella y yo"- entonces liberó un suspiro.- "Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así pero no hay más remedio, hay cosas, que no se pueden evitar"- en ese momento escuchó la puerta y la joven de largo pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se asomó por la misma.  
- Hola Kyouya.- sonrió la chica.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- él la miró sorprendido unos segundos.  
- Me encuentro bien, normal, supongo.- dijo entonces algo alicaído mientras permanecía sentado.  
- Vaya pues no tienes cara de estarlo.- replicó su hermana entonces acercándose a él.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- él la miró nuevamente extrañado.  
- sí, claro.- contestó.  
La chica así lo hizo.  
- Oye, Kyouya, Últimamente te noto preocupado, hay días que vienes feliz a casa y otras parece que te hubieran destrozado ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Es por una chica?- El aludido enrojeció unos segundos y miró sorprendido a la joven que a su vez le miraba sonriendo.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?!- dijo entonces.- ¡¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda?!- gritó poniéndose en pie y a la defensiva.  
- Acaban de llamar de la Joyería "Moon".- rió ella.- Han dicho que el paquete ha llegado a su destino, y que mandaran la factura mañana temprano.  
- Ah… eso… es…- durante unos instantes no supo que decir al respecto y su hermana se rió.  
- ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que mi hermano pequeño fuera tan detallista.- rió ella.- A decir verdad me sorprende mucho que hayas comprado joyas por ese precio.  
- Son un préstamo para una fiesta.- dijo él recuperando la compostura a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas.  
- Vaya, ¿pero por encargo? Y si te las devuelve ¿Qué harás con ellas?- preguntó la chica pensativa.- En cualquier caso ¿las cosas van bien entre vosotros? - Él liberó un suspiro.  
- De momento no lo sé, mañana quizá durante la fiesta pueda averiguarlo, pero, no es eso en lo que pensaba.  
- ¿Y en que pensabas?  
- En Tamaki.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Tu amigo? ¿y porqué pensabas en él?- preguntó ella.  
- No es mi amigo.- contestó Kyouya como hacía habitualmente.- Y, pensaba en él porque, él también está enamorado de esa chica.  
- ya veo.- dijo ella.  
- Sé que nuestro padre dijo que había que mejorar las relaciones con los Suou, y sé que quizá esto destroce todo lo que he trabajado para que las cosas vayan bien, pero, me niego a dejar que él consiga lo que se propone, porque yo he estado apoyando a ese idiota en todas sus estupideces y le deje vía libre, me aparté cuando él admitió estar enamorado de ella, pero últimamente ha estado desperdiciando su oportunidad una y otra vez, y yo me niego a seguir quedándome apartado y dejando que ella siquiera sepa lo que pienso o lo que siento, pero, por otro lado, aunque estoy decidido a no quitarme de su camino él insiste en ponerse en el mío, y yo… y yo…- Entonces apretó los puños con fuerza.  
- No quieres hacerle daño porque le estimas, te sientes culpable ¿no es así?- preguntó su hermana sonriendo.- En cualquier caso piensa en lo que ella quiere, quizá ella aunque tu ahora te apartaras no se acercaría a él, quizá por mucho que te apartaras ella nunca se acercaría a él, en realidad pase lo que pase no será culpa tuya, tu estarás luchando por lo que quieres, por lo que te importa, y si ella decide que le importas tu y no tu amigo no es culpa tuya.- concluyó pensativa.  
Kyouya se quedó paralizado mientras su hermana se ponía en pie y salía nuevamente por la puerta.  
- Gracias…- susurró entonces.  
La joven se giró y sonrió.  
Por otro lado, ¿Le habría gustado a Haruhi lo que la había mandado?, a decir verdad tenía la extraña seguridad de que si.

- ¿Entonces te vas?- preguntó la chica mirando el reloj.  
- Sí, un compañero está enfermo y tengo que sustituirle, tiene turno a las once, ¿no te importa que te deje sola?- preguntó su padre.  
- Sabes que no tengo problema con eso.- contestó ella.  
- Bien en ese caso acuéstate pronto y cierra bien la puerta ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si papa.- contestó ella.  
Ryoji sonrió entonces y a continuación cogió su bolso y salió de casa.  
Entonces miró hacia arriba.  
- Vaya, parece que va a llover.- Susurró mientras caminaba.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Kaoru no podía dormir.  
Habían estado con sus padres cenando hasta altas horas de la noche, puesto que era raro que todos coincidieran en casa.  
Hikaru por su parte había caído como un plomo sobre la cama, pero él sin embargo tenía una especie de nudo en el pecho que le impedía sentirse bien.  
Recordó entonces la situación con Haruhi.  
Ella había huido cuando le preguntó aquello.  
- Está enamorada de él.- masculló.- No puedo creerlo, de Kyouya nada menos ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?- Lo que más le molestaba era que aquello había sucedido delante de sus narices y no se habían dado cuenta.  
A decir verdad tampoco era tan extraño, Kyouya era una persona tranquila al igual que Haruhi, quizá algo frio pero ella tampoco era una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos con facilidad, y ambos tenían cosas de las que charlar dado que Kyouya hablaba con el padre de ella, de hecho se llevaba bien con el padre de la chica.  
Liberó un suspiro y bostezó, después de todo estaba cansado.  
Miró a Hikaru el cual dormía plácidamente en su cama y sonrió dulcemente.  
- Después de todo tardaremos más en separarnos de lo que pensaba.- susurró pensativo.- quizá debería alegrarme por eso ¿No Hikaru?

Kyouya tecleaba ante el ordenador sin parar y gran velocidad.  
Si iba estar dos días fuera de casa y preocupándose por otras cosas debía de gestionar sus asuntos económicos cuanto antes.  
Entonces vio la luz de un rayo y un gran trueno hizo retumbar segundos después los cristales de su habitación  
Se quitó las gafas y se apretó con el dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha el puente de la nariz a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
Estaba cansado pero tampoco tenía ganas de irse a la cama a pesar de que al día siguiente debía de levantarse "temprano"  
En ese momento su móvil, el cual tenía sin sonido, comenzó a vibrar junto a su teclado.  
Miró la hora, eran casi las tres de la mañana.  
Entonces los cogió y al percatarse del número rápidamente contestó.  
- ¿Haruhi?- preguntó sorprendido.  
- Kyouya… Perdón por llamarte tan tarde- susurró la chica al otro lado.  
En ese momento se escuchó un nuevo trueno y Haruhi dio un bote a la vez que soltaba un grito ahogado.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó nuevamente el chico.  
- Yo… tu, me dijiste que podía llamarte si lo necesitaba.- Kyouya cayó entonces en la cuenta.  
Había tormenta, y Haruhi tenía miedo de los rayos.  
- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?- preguntó preocupado.  
Ella se quedó sorprendida, era muy tarde y aún así él le preguntaba aquello.  
- No, solo, solo quiero hablar, necesito hablar y distraerme yo, espero no molestarte.- de nuevo otro trueno la hizo sobresaltarse.  
A Kyouya le sabía mal esa situación, no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarla.  
- Tranquila, estaba despierto, no me ha molestado.- entonces sonrió y agacho la cabeza.- De hecho sería imposible que tú me molestaras.- La chica se sonrojó al oír aquello que Kyouya había dicho sin pensar debido a la falta de sueño y ni el mismo se había percatado.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó recolocándose las gafas a la vez que otro trueno volvía a escucharse a lo lejos y se dejaba caer sentado en un sofá.  
- De lo que sea.- contestó la chica.  
- En ese caso deberíamos hablar del porqué de tu miedo a los truenos.- suspiró él  
- Creo, que no es un buen tema.- respondió ella temblando.  
- Yo creo que sí, Haruhi, creo que deberías aprender a superar ese miedo.- continuó, y creo que merece la pena saber el porqué es así, quizá podrías contármelo.- Ella guardó silencio unos instantes.  
- Supongo que pasó cuando murió mi madre.- dijo ella.- Yo siempre estaba en casa sola, mi padre trabajaba y el ruido me daba miedo.- murmuró.- Me escondía siempre donde podía, eso, no arreglaba nada pero siempre consideré que esconderme en sitios pequeños sería lo mejor.- entonces se quedó pensativa.- Y, aun hoy yo, sigo sola.- continuó recordando entonces a Tamaki y su promesa.  
¿Cuantas tormentas habían vuelto a sucederse desde aquella y que ella había tenido que pasar sola?, ¿Dónde quedó aquella promesa de Tamaki evitar que volviera a sentirse sola? Y aun así ella seguía confusa, sin saber si le quería o no, sin saber si podía confiar sus sentimientos a Kyouya a causa de ello.  
- Confía en mi.- contestó entonces él entonces como si la leyera la mente.- Yo estaré contigo aunque esté lejos, para lo que necesites y de hecho no importa la hora ni día, quiero que no te sientas sola y ayudarte, yo, quiero que no te vuelvas a sentir sola, nunca más.- dijo Kyouya finalmente dejándose llevar en parte por el sueño y en parte por la situación.  
Ella no supo que contestar, de nuevo un rayo seguido de un trueno volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero ella no se percató de ello.  
- Sé que, no quieres que nadie diga que va a cuidarte y luego nunca esté cuando le necesitas, por qué eso es lo que está ocurriendo con Tamaki ¿verdad?- continuó dejando a la chica completamente anonadada, ¿Tan evidente era? - Por eso yo te lo pido.- susurró.- deja que cuide de ti Haruhi, deja que te ayude, yo, no te abandonaré.  
- Kyouya…- susurró la chica entonces.- eso, yo ya lo sé.- contestó a la vez que otro trueno pasaba desapercibido a sus oídos.- Sé después de este tiempo que tu no me faltarías.- continuó.  
- ¿pero?- preguntó él.  
- No.- dijo ella sorprendida.- No hay peros…- en ese momento miró por la ventana y vio como las nubes comenzaban a alejarse.  
Kyouya por su parte sonrió al oír eso.  
- Es tarde, deberíamos dormir para mañana ¿no crees? - Preguntó el chico para acabar con la conversación.  
- Sí.- contestó ella sonriendo.- Muchas gracias por…  
- No te preocupes, no necesito que me lo agradezcas, Te dije que sí podías llamarme si sucedía algo cuando preguntaste.  
- Buenas noches.- dijo ella entonces.  
- Buenas noches.- contestó Kyouya.  
Ambos apagaron sus móviles entonces.  
En ese momento Kyouya se percató de lo que acababa de pasar.  
Haruhi por su parte sonriendo dejo su teléfono.  
- Un momento…- susurró Kyouya sonrojándose entonces.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntó Haruhi completamente roja.  
Ambos liberaron un suspiro y sonrieron sin saber que el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
Se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.


	12. Regalos

La noche había sido corta para Hikaru y aquello quedó demostrado al sonar el despertador, el cual apagó con pereza y sin despegar la cara de la almohada.  
Lo había puesto a las ocho de la mañana para arreglar las cosas y salir y así pudo la noche anterior dedicarla a estar con su hermano y sus padres que por una vez estaban juntos en casa.  
Tras un minuto aproximadamente se incorporó en la cama y se estiró bostezando, en ese momento se percató de que Kaoru lo tenía todo la preparado para irse y se encontraba sentado en la cama con los pies en el suelo.  
- Hey Kaoru ¿A qué hora te has levantado para ponerte ahora a hacer las cosas? Ayer nos acostamos tarde, has debido dormir poco.- indicó el chico.  
- Bueno, tampoco tenía mucho sueño así que ya dormiré durante el viaje.- contestó Kaoru.  
No estaba muy animado y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que pasaba algo.  
- Oye ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Nos vamos de fiesta.- Dijo Hikaru tratando de animar a su hermano.- ¡Alegra esa cara!  
- Ayer le pregunté a Haruhi si estaba enamorada de Kyouya, y no quiso contestarme.- dijo Kaoru- ¿y si Kyouya sin que nos diéramos cuenta ha estado más tiempo cerca de Haruhi? ¿Y si pensábamos que el obstáculo era Tamaki y en realidad era Kyouya?- continuó.  
- Pues en ese caso me temo que Kyouya ha tomado una muy peligrosa ventaja.- contestó Hikaru.- de hecho últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo a solas con él, porque todos hemos estado pendientes de otras cosas y…- Entonces pensó el Tamaki.- …Puede que de obstáculos que ni siquiera existían.  
- Lo sé, Estábamos pendientes de Tamaki, y como vimos que se alejaban pensamos que quizá no debíamos preocuparnos, y no nos dimos cuenta de que ella no solo se había alejado de Tamaki, sino también de nosotros, no nos dimos cuenta de que se había acercado a Kyouya, porque él por su parte también se debió encargar de ocultar sus sentimientos todo este tiempo, quizá para tener su oportunidad o quizá porque nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar cerca de ella hasta ahora.- entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza y liberó un suspiro.- Y nosotros le brindamos esa oportunidad en bandeja de plata.  
- ¡Pero algo se podrá hacer! ¡¿No?!- dijo Hikaru desesperado entonces.  
- No lo sé, no lo creo, estamos hablando de Kyouya, y él, nunca desperdicia una oportunidad.- concluyó Kaoru apenado.  
- ¿Crees que aprovechara la fiesta?- Preguntó Hikaru.- ¿Crees que Kyouya la aprovechará para decirla lo que siente?  
- Quien sabe.- contestó su hermano.- Lo que no comprendo es porqué Tamaki aún no ha hecho nada.  
- No seas idiota, cualquiera de los dos si hace algo…  
- Lo sé ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Kaoru.  
- No lo sé, pero no podemos rendimos ¿verdad? ¿Kaoru?- Sin embargo su hermano agachó la cabeza para ocultar su mirada, para ocultar que en ella se reflejaba que sabía que habían perdido, que la decisión de Haruhi estaba entre Tamaki y Kyouya, y que hicieran lo que hicieran tenían cuatro meses en su contra y al rubio y al moreno enfrentados por la chica, no había mucho que hacer.  
- Vayamos a la fiesta y pasémoslo bien, eso es todo lo que debemos hacer.- dijo Kaoru levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.  
- No, yo creo que se puede hacer algo más.- susurró Hikaru mientras se acercaba a por el vestido y los zapatos que tendrían que llevarle a la chica.

- ¿No olvidas nada Mitsukuni?- preguntó Takashi con severidad mientras miraba el reloj que apuntaba que eran las nueve de la mañana.  
- No, llevo todo lo necesario.- sonrió Honey. - Por cierto, ¿Crees que a Haruhi le gustará esto?- entonces cogió una pequeña caja que había cerca y se la enseño a su amigo.- Seguro que no lleva ningún adorno, y creo que puede quedar bonito con el vestido, el rosa y el morado juntos no quedan mal.  
- Creo que le gustará.- contestó Mori entonces mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza a Mitsukuni sonriendo levemente.- ¿Y porque lo haces?  
- Bueno, quiero tener un detalle bonito con ella.- rió el rubio.- Seguro que hoy por la noche está muy guapa.- dijo alegremente.- Bien el coche esta fuera, vayamos saliendo ¿sí?- continuó cogiendo su conejito rosa de peluche.- Hay que ir a buscarles a todos.- concluyó.

Tamaki se preparaba para la fiesta bastante pensativo, eran las nueve y media de la mañana según su reloj.  
Habían pasado muchas cosas durante aquellos días, Haruhi había estado algo distante con él después de tanto tiempo, Kyouya la llevaba constantemente el su coche y los gemelos pasan mucho más tiempo con ella durante las clases.  
Definitivamente su tiempo con Haruhi era muy limitado y para una vez que iba a salir con ella no había podido acudir y nuevamente Kyouya la había acompañado.  
Se sentía mal por aquello y por otro lado había cosas que sabía que no volverían a ser como antes, como llamar "mama" a su amigo, ni cuando decía que Haruhi era su "hija" o aquellos divertidos momentos en grupo.  
Debía de asumirlo, el club continuaba, pero él había sido el primero en darlo de lado.  
Ya había pasado antes, cuando estuvo a punto de abandonarlo, el hecho de relegarlo a un segundo plano quizá era lo que le dolía especialmente pero tenía que hacerlo e igualmente también el tener que haber dado de lado a Haruhi después de todo el tiempo y todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos.  
Quizá había llegado la hora de decirle a Haruhi que todo lo que hacía era por ella, porque quería ser un hombre respetable y por ello debía de aprender los negocios de su familia y que la quería, había llegado quizá el momento de decirla que la quería, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo.  
En aquella fiesta habría mucha gente, con lo cual tampoco sería fácil decirla nada.  
Pero tenía que pensar algo, tenía que pensar algo bonito que hacer para decirla todo aquello que sentía.

Kyouya se puso en pie, eran las diez de la mañana.  
Todo estaba ya preparado y organizado, tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha y vestirse para esperar a que Mitsukuni fuera a buscarle, aunque estaba aún somnoliento.  
A decir verdad la idea de ir todos en el mismo vehículo estaba bien, pero por otro lado le habría gustado preguntar a Haruhi por sus impresiones acerca de lo que la había mandado y sobre la conversación de la noche anterior, pero tampoco veía conveniente preguntar sobre aquello delante de todos los demás.  
Había dicho que se trataba de un préstamo pero no era así, era algo completamente personal, un regalo para ella solo que se lo diría después.  
Miró entonces una pequeña caja sobre una de las mesillas de noche, despacio la cogió, miro el contenido y sonrió levemente.  
Por otro lado no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después de lo sucedido el día anterior.  
¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Le preguntaría ella algo? ¿Diría ella algo?  
Lo mejor sería comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera hacer precisamente.  
Lo que quería hacer…  
¿Y qué era lo que quería hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo quería hacer?  
En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil.  
Dejó la cajita donde estaba, lo miró con recelo unos segundos y después contestó.

Haruhi no se había levantado temprano pero cuando el timbre sonó ya tenía las maletas listas en la puerta.  
A decir verdad estaba ansiosa por irse pero más concretamente por ver a Kyouya.  
Después de pensarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que no sacaría el tema en principio, pero aún así, el hecho de verle y hablar con él le apetecía y no era algo que hubiera disimulado precisamente bien.  
- ¡Me voy papa!- dijo entonces ella alegremente.- Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.  
- Pásalo muy bien, y recuerda contármelo todo cuando vuelvas.- replicó su padre el cual acababa de volver del trabajo tenía el teléfono móvil en la mano.  
Entonces ella salió por la puerta y Ranka volvió a su conversación.  
- Espero que haya quedado claro que si le pones un dedo encima a mi hija haré que te arrepientas toda tu vida, ella aun es muy joven e inocente y no dejaré que la corrompas.  
- No pienso corromper a tu hija.- contestó Kyouya entornando los ojos y liberando un suspiro a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas.- Y tengo que colgar ya hablaremos, creo que tampoco quieres que haga esperar a Haruhi cuando venga y sepa que hemos hablado ¿no? - dijo el chico por fin.  
- Bien, por esta vez vale, pero lo dicho ¡ten cuidado con lo que haces!- Tras aquello colgó el teléfono y Kyouya hizo lo mismo mientras se dirigía a la ducha.  
- Lo mire por donde lo mire, su padre es igual que Tamaki.- susurró

- ¡Haru, Haru!- dijo entusiasmado Mitsukuni cuando la chica subió al coche.- Te he traído esto, porque no sé si tu habrás pensado en algún adorno para el pelo.- sonrió tendiéndole la caja.  
Ella la abrió y miró el contenido sorprendida.- ¿Qué te parecen?- preguntó el rubio de ojos castaños.  
Se trataba de tres horquillas plateadas con pequeñísimas flores rosas hechas con seda y en el centro de cada flor había una pequeña perla de color negro.  
Era algo sofisticado pero a la vez sencillo y muy bonito.  
- Las perlas son de verdad y las horquillas están hechas de plata, son un regalo así que no las pierdas ¿eh?  
- ¿Pero de verdad no es un poco caro para…?  
- En realidad no es tanto, y cuando las vi me acorde de ti, cuídalas bien ¿vale?  
- Muchas gracias, son muy bonitas.- sonrió Haruhi.

En ese momento el coche paró de nuevo, estaban frente a la casa de Kyouya.  
Este bajó tranquilamente mientras el chofer se encargaba con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes de la casa a bajar las dos maletas para meterlas en la limusina.  
Se asomó y vio que había dos asientos para cuatro personas, uno frente al otro.  
Entró y se sentó en el mismo en el que se hallaba Haruhi a la derecha junto a la ventanilla, frente a ambos quedando Takashi y Mitsukuni.  
- Buenos días.- dijo entonces el aún medio dormido Kyouya.  
- ¡Buenos días!- dijeron Haruhi y Honey a coro.  
A los pocos instantes el coche arrancó nuevamente.  
- Tienes mala cara ¿has dormido bien?- pregunto Honey.  
- No, a decir verdad no dormí demasiado pero estoy bien.- continuó.  
- Lamento si te molesté ayer.  
- En absoluto, de hecho creo que ayer ya te dije lo que opinaba al respecto.- La chica al recordar aquello se ruborizó un poco.  
- Bueno, te agradezco lo de ayer nuevamente.- contestó ella

Nuevamente el Vehículo paró y los hermanos Hitachiin entraron al coche.  
- ¡Buenos días!- dijeron alegremente y a la vez entrando en el coche.  
Kaoru se puso junto a Mitsukuni mientras que Hikaru se puso al lado contrario al que se encontraba Kyouya quedando Haruhi entre los dos.  
- Hemos estado pensando.- dijo Kaoru mientras la limusina comenzaba a moverse otra vez.  
- Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que queremos que te quedes con el vestido, es un diseño exclusivo de nuestra madre.- sonrió Hikaru.  
- Y los zapatos también, así si más adelante hubiera otra fiesta te lo podrás poner.- dijo Kaoru.  
Kyouya por su parte miró de reojo a los hermanos.  
Entonces Haruhi rió levemente y todos la miraron.  
- La verdad es que es bonito que todos os hayáis preocupado por mí y por lo que me pondré para la fiesta.- dijo ella entonces.- Os lo agradezco.- sonrió.  
- Si con eso te vemos sonreír merece la pena, ¿no Kaoru?- preguntó su hermano a la vez que Haruhi sonreía mirándole y Kyouya entornaba los ojos sin apartar su vista de la ventanilla.  
- ¿Qué?, ah sí.- contestó el aludido que tenía unas ojeras que casi llegaban al suelo.- Nos gusta verte contenta.- concluyó

En ese momento el coche paró de nuevo y un sofocado Tamaki dejó las cuatro maletas que llevaba encima en el maletero y entró en el coche.  
- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo entonces.- ¡Hola Haruhi!- continuó saludándola concretamente a ella. -He estado pensando y quizá esta tarde querrías dar un paseo en la playa solo conmigo para compensarte el haber faltado la otra vez.  
Ella le miró sin saber que contestar, en realidad quería arreglarse bien antes de la fiesta y por otro lado…  
- Todo depende de la hora de la fiesta.- contestó ella.  
- Bueno pero contéstame luego ¿de acuerdo?- concluyó Tamaki con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
Kyouya agachó la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la frente, aún tenía sueño, y quería contenerse de cortar a alguien en pedacitos.  
Entonces Tamaki se percató de que Kyouya estaba sentado a un lado de Haruhi y Hikaru al otro.  
- ¡Eh un momento!- inquirió.- ¿¡Dónde voy a sentarme!?  
- Tienes sitio junto a mí.- dijo Hikaru de forma burlona.  
- O junto a mi.- Continuó Kaoru riendo también.  
- Vamos siéntate ya.- dijeron ambos a coro.  
- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero sentarme junto a Haruhi!- gritó Tamaki.  
Entonces miró a Kyouya y puso cara de perrito abandonado.  
- No.- dijo fríamente el moreno y con una expresión amenazadora.  
La chica le miró y se sonrojó entonces mientras Tamaki retrocedía casi cayendo sobre Kaoru de la impresión.  
- ¡¿Por qué?! No es justo.- comenzó a decir, mientras, por última vez hasta llegar a su destino, el vehículo se ponía en marcha otra vez.- ¡Yo quiero sentarme junto a Haruhi!- siguió protestando.  
- ¿Estás bien Kyouya?- Preguntó Haruhi entonces mientras los hermanos comenzaban a meterse con Tamaki, y Mori y Honey hablaban.  
Él sonrió levemente y se asomó por la ventanilla.  
- Sí, no te preocupes.- concluyó liberando un suspiro.  
Hablaría con ella después, e intentaría dormir por el camino.  
Ella por su parte le observó algo preocupada.  
Quizá le molestaba que se hubiera planteado siquiera el dar un paseo con Tamaki.


	13. La llegada

El sol del medio día golpeó a Kyouya en la cara cuando por fin estaban llegando a la playa privada de la mansión de los familiares de Honey.  
Abrió los ojos despacio al principio cuando notó algo en su hombro.  
Levantó la cabeza repentinamente y vio como finalmente todos habían caído rendidos durante el viaje, que había durado finalmente unas tres horas.  
Se recolocó las gafas y liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
Fue entonces al empezar a despejarse cuando se percató de que el peso sobre su hombro era el de la cabeza de Haruhi y no solo eso sino que también estaba aferrada a su brazo.  
La miró unos segundos dormir.  
Parecía tan frágil en aquel momento, le daba pena tener que despertarla.  
Sonrió unos segundos pensativo  
Entonces miró por la ventana, el paisaje merecía la pena.  
- Ya estamos llegando.- dijo él aproximándose al oído de Haruhi.  
Prefería despertarla a ella primero antes que a los demás, puesto que si el resto le veían en aquella situación su vida peligraría durante las próximas horas y al día siguiente.  
La chica entre abrió los ojos y miró a Kyouya el cual había vuelto a mirar por la ventana.  
Se percató entonces de la situación.  
Le soltó repentinamente y le miró entonces completamente roja.  
- Lo, lo siento.- se apresuró a decir la chica.  
- No te preocupes.- contestó él a la vez que seguía sonriendo.  
Parecía estar bien, relajado y tranquilo mirando el paisaje por aquella ventana.  
Y de nuevo Haruhi quedó paralizada a su vez contemplándole a él.  
No podía evitarlo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no hubiera nadie más, como si no hubiera nada mejor que contemplar en aquel lugar y en aquel momento, a Kyouya mirando por la ventanilla mientras la luz del medio día iluminaba su rostro.  
- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó Honey entonces bostezando y mirando Haruhi que permanecía embobada.  
Kyouya no pudo evitar volver a mirarla entonces y ella se sobresaltó.  
- No, nada intentaba, ver el paisaje, solo eso, sí, intento verlo, porque, ya estamos llegando, y la playa me gusta ¿sabes?, si bueno claro que lo sabes, jajajajaja- entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rió nerviosamente y ruborizada, mientras Kyouya la observaba un tanto desconcertado.  
Mitsukuni se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba así que prefirió sonreír ampliamente.  
- ¿De verdad? Me alegro de que te guste "Haru", ya verás que bien lo pasamos.- dijo entonces haciéndose el inocente.  
En ese momento todos comenzaron despertar.  
- Hey ya estamos llegando, que bien.- dijo Kaoru.  
- ¿Por fin?- preguntó Hikaru abriendo los ojos.  
- Haruhi…- susurró entonces Tamaki que finalmente se había sentado junto a Hikaru.  
Este le miró unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que le tenía abrazado.  
- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Hikaru golpeando a Tamaki.- ¡Eres un miserable pervertido! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!  
- ¡No toques a mi hermano!- Gritó Kaoru.  
Nuevamente una cantidad ingente de gritos volvieron a darse lugar en el vehículo y con ello se alejó la tranquilidad, pero a Kyouya aquello, por el contrario que antes de haberse quedado dormido, no le importaba en absoluto, y continuó felizmente mirando por la ventana mientras Haruhi respiraba aliviada, dado que por fin no era el centro de atención.

El vehículo aparcó frente a la mansión y el chofer y un grupo de empleados que esperaban a Mitsukuni y los demás se aproximaron para recoger las maletas.  
Honey por su parte había dado instrucciones de donde estaría cada uno de sus amigos.  
- Os diré donde están vuestros cuartos.- dijo jovialmente.  
Tras unas cuantas idas y venidas todos fueron averiguando donde estaban sus cuartos.  
Todos estaban en la planta superior y la disposición era bastante concreta, para empezar Haruhi estaba situada en una habitación al fondo del pasillo bastante amplia y muy femenina, con vistas hacia la playa.  
Al lado derecho del pasillo y junto a la de Haruhi se encontraba la de Kyouya, a su lado la de Hikaru y después la de Kaoru.  
En el lado izquierdo estaban junto a la de Haruhi también, pues la de ella era una habitación más o menos central, la de Takashi, al lado de ella la de Honey y posteriormente la de Tamaki que tenía vistas hacia el jardín de la casa.  
Tras estar todos organizados procedieron a bajar para comer.

A decir verdad el menú era mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaban, pero a todos les resultó delicioso puesto que para entonces ya eran las tres de la tarde.  
- Recomiendo después de comer descansar un rato, ya que la fiesta durará hasta tarde.- dijo Mitsukuni, empezará a las once de la noche y durará hasta que la gente decida irse a dormir.  
- Pensaba ir a la playa a pasear un rato.- dijo ella entonces poniéndose en pie.- Aunque luego me tenga que acostar tarde.  
- ¡Sí vayamos juntos!- dijo Tamaki alegremente.  
- Entonces nosotros también iremos.- dijeron Kaoru y Hikaru.  
- Yo me quedo.- Dijo Takashi.  
- Yo también.- sonrió Mitsukuni.  
Kyouya por su parte permaneció pensativo.  
Ir a la playa no era la mejor idea a esas horas de la tarde, el sol daba de lleno y aunque era otoño un sol de justicia acaecía en aquella zona.  
- ¿Trajiste protección solar?- preguntó entonces a Haruhi mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarlas.  
- La verdad es que no.- dijo ella pensativa.  
- Quizá sería mejor que fueras entonces cuando el sol está más bajo, si vas a esta hora puedes quemarte.- entonces se puso en pie.- Yo por mi parte creo que iré a sacar las cosas de mi maleta y prepararlas para esta noche.- continuó volviendo a ponerse las gafas.- A lo mejor después bajo a la playa.- tras decir aquello dejó la servilleta sobre el mantel y salió del comedor seguido de la atenta mirada de Haruhi.  
Este al salir cerró la puerta y se quedo pensativo tras la misma.  
Quizá si ella le dijera que le acompañara, quizá si ella se negara a ir con Tamaki o Hikaru y Kaoru…  
Realmente necesitaba tener la sensación de que era distinto a los demás, no solo un amigo al que decía que si por educación o porque le apetecía, necesitaba que ella le ofreciera ir o quedarse para charlar con él en lugar de acceder a todas las peticiones que la hacían.  
Caminó entonces hacia su habitación y subió a la misma a hacer lo que había dicho.

Haruhi permaneció pensativa unos segundos.  
Entonces sonrió.  
- Iré a ponerme el bañador.- dijo animada.  
Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki asintieron  
Apenas salir la chica por la puerta Tamaki comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras los gemelos chocaban los cinco.  
- ¡Sí!- dijeron todos a la vez.- ¡Vamos a ver a Haruhi en bañador!- Por su parte Mitsukuni entorno los ojos y liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
La chica estaba en la entrada de la mansión, entonces corriendo subió las escaleras y giró a la derecha de las mismas hasta llegar al pasillo de los dormitorios.  
Kyouya caminaba por el mismo en dirección a su cuarto.  
En ese momento Haruhi corrió hasta cogerle del brazo y automáticamente él se giró.  
La miró unos segundos algo desconcertado hasta ver su sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kyouya.  
- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.- contestó ella.  
- Vaya, ¿Tanto te alegra?- preguntó él a la vez que sonreía también.  
- Ayer me ayudó mucho hablar contigo.- indicó la chica sin dejar de sonreír.- Y a decir verdad, aunque parezca una tontería, ya no me siento tan sola desde que hablamos, quería decírtelo pero no delante de los demás, y, me alegraría que tu también vinieras a la playa.- concluyó.  
- Quizá luego, si te parece bien, ahora necesito descansar un rato.- contestó.  
- Bien en ese caso iré a ponerme el bañador.- Dijo la chica soltándole.  
- Haruhi.- ella se giró entonces.- Gracias por encontrarme.- la chica le miró desconcertada.  
- ¿Encontrarte?- preguntó algo confusa.- No ha sido muy difícil.  
- No me refiero a eso.- suspiró él .- Aun cuando te dije que era un egoísta tu, te diste cuenta de que no era así, ¿verdad?- continuó él a la vez que sonreía de forma melancólica.- Y, supiste ver ciertas cosas que nadie habría querido ver, por lo general cuando digo como soy la gente lo piensa y no pregunta más, pero tu quisiste ver más allá de eso, me encontraste, y te lo agradezco.- entonces sonrió, sonrió de nuevo como en aquella barca, y otra vez ella, volvió a quedarse en blanco.  
- Kyouya…- susurró la chica.- "Me alegra saber que yo he sido la que te he encontrado y no otra persona"- pensó.- "Me alegra saber que no eres una persona egoísta y que piensas en mí, me alegra el simple hecho de verte cada mañana y oír tu voz…"- durante unos instantes Haruhi se sintió más que tentada a decirle todo aquello, sin embargo tenía un nudo en la garganta.- Kyouya… - volvió a decir mientras él la observaba esperando que dijera algo más.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Todavía seguís aquí?- preguntó Hikaru que había ido yendo hacia su habitación también para ponerse el bañador.  
La chica se sonrojó entonces y corrió hasta su cuarto al fondo del pasillo y cerró la puerta.  
- ¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Hikaru sorprendido.  
Entonces miró a Kyouya que sonreía mirando hacia la puerta de la chica a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.  
- No lo sé.- contestó.- A veces no hay quien la entienda.- tras decir aquello se dirigió hacia su habitación y entró en la misma.  
- No entiendo nada.- susurró Hikaru a la vez que entraba en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Haruhi entró en el cuarto y respiró agitada unos segundos.  
Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, le costaba respirar ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Ella misma sabía la respuesta, y sin embargo aún seguía confusa en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos.  
En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.  
La abrió despacio y se encontró a Tamaki en la misma, justo lo que le faltaba.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica.  
- Quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?- ella accedió tras titubear unos instantes y él entró rápidamente.  
- Haruhi, he venido ahora corriendo porque no encuentro forma de hablar contigo a solas.- dijo Tamaki sin grandes preámbulos tras cerrar la puerta la chica.- Sé que últimamente he estado mucho tiempo ocupado, y sé que no te he prestado mucha atención a ti ni al Club, quería decirte que, que te he echado de menos, y quería decirte, que quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero volver a pasar más tiempo con vosotros y...  
- No.- dijo la chica entonces agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó él desconcertado.  
- Nada puede volver a ser como antes.- dijo la chica.- Dices eso ahora porque tienes tiempo libre, dices eso porque da la casualidad de que ahora, en este momento no tienes responsabilidades, pero ¿y después? ¿Cuándo tengas que volver a reunirte diariamente con los inversores y los clientes?  
- Pero yo…  
- No se puede retroceder en el tiempo.- dijo la chica.- Y, nada puede volver a ser como antes, aunque me gustaría que…- Un momento ¿le gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes? ¿Le gustaría estar enamorada de Tamaki sin mencionárselo? ¿Le gustaría que Kyouya fuera solo uno más de aquellos a los que conocía?- No, realmente no me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, quiero que las cosas sean mejores que antes.  
- Haruhi, ¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó entonces el rubio.  
Ella agachó la cabeza pensativa, ¿Le quería? ¿Le apreciaba? ¿Le veía como una especie de hermano mayor? Después de esos cuatro meses no estaba segura, y precisamente por eso no le había dicho ya a Kyouya que le importaba, porque, si seguía queriendo a Tamaki estaría engañándole, tenía que saber lo que sentía por Tamaki de una vez, pero no conseguía aclarar aquello.  
- No lo sé.- dijo ella entonces.- No sé qué es lo que siento por ti.- concluyó.- Han pasado cuatro meses después de todo.  
- Bien en ese caso, te ayudaré a averiguarlo.- dijo él con decisión.  
La chica le miró sorprendida.  
- Hare todo lo posible para que sepas lo que sientes.- tras decir aquello se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.- Nos vemos ahora abajo ¿de acuerdo?- entonces sonrió y salió por la misma.  
Apenas hacerlo agachó la cabeza algo apenado, acababa de darse cuenta de que ya siquiera Haruhi y él se hablaban como antes, de que no se veían como antes y de que siquiera cuando la veía ni el mismo sentía lo mismo que antes, probablemente ese sentimiento que creyó que compartían había comenzado a apagarse si no se había apagado del todo ya en Haruhi.  
Quizá se habían distanciado demasiado como para poder darse cuenta de todas las cosas que habían cambiado, y aquello, le dolió, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y entonces los cerró.  
- Haruhi…- susurró mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- Lo siento, siento haberte Fallado, necesito otra oportunidad para demostrarte que nunca más volveré a fallarte.- sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que no volvería a tener aquella oportunidad.  
Entonces corrió hasta su cuarto y se metió en el mismo, necesitaba pensar.

La chica por su parte permaneció pensativa.  
¿De verdad necesitaba pensar tanto?  
En realidad todo estaba bastante claro, aquella conversación debería de haber aclarado un poco las cosas, sin embargo.  
Respiró hondo entonces y se dirigió hacia su maleta.  
Apenas abrirla vio la caja con el colgante y la pulsera de Kyouya.  
Se suponía que solo era un préstamo, pero sin embargo aquello la había hecho mucha ilusión.  
Abrió la caja y contemplo durante unos instantes su contenido.  
- Son unas bonitas flores.- susurró mientras sonreía.


	14. Sueños

Haruhi bajó a la entrada y allí se encontraban Hikaru y Kaoru, entre unas cosas y otras ya eran las cinco de la tarde y le había costado decidir que ponerse dado que su padre había modificado su maleta más de lo que ella esperaba.  
Entonces hizo memoria, al parecer se había aprovechado más de lo que ella le había permitido cuando le vio llorando el día antes por la noche.  
- Te estábamos esperando.- dijo Kaoru alegremente.  
- Que guapa estás.- indicó Hikaru con su habitual espontaneidad.- es raro verte tan femenina.- Ella liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Bueno mi padre puso demasiados vestidos en la maleta, y este era el más cómodo.  
- Tu padre tiene buen gusto para la ropa.- dijo Kaoru  
Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que Tamaki también estaba, pero hablando por teléfono.  
Colgó y se aproximó a los demás.  
- Bueno ya he resuelto los asuntos pendientes de hoy.- dijo riendo.- Así que podemos ir a la playa.  
Entonces se fijo en la chica la cual llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes amarillo claro con un lazo de color rosa bajo el pecho y que llegaba justo hasta encima de la rodilla.  
Se dispuso a decir algo cuando de repente volvieron a llamar por teléfono.  
- Que extraño, id yendo sin mi.- dijo el rubio.  
- ¡Vamos Haruhi!- gritó Hikaru cogiéndola del brazo.  
- ¡Ya verás que bien lo pasamos!

Haruhi y los gemelos estuvieron un rato paseando por la playa y habían puesto una sombrilla, un par de hamacas y unas toallas para tumbarse un rato.  
- Vamos a bañarnos.- dijeron ambos a coro mientras Haruhi estaba agachada buscando los refrescos en una pequeña nevera que los gemelos habían llevado.  
- ¿No vienes Haruhi?- preguntó Kaoru.  
- Ahora después.- contestó ella animada.  
En ese momento una sombra se situó tras ella.  
- ¡Ah!, Oye Tama…- en ese instante se giró y vio que se trataba de Kyouya.  
- Tamaki ha ido a mi habitación a pedirme mi ordenador, al parecer tiene que arreglar unos asuntos pero dijo que vendría pronto.- contestó Kyouya.  
- Bueno, me alegro de que hayas decidido venir después de todo.- Sonrió ella.  
- Esta atardeciendo, y me preguntaba si querías pasear un poco conmigo antes de tener que volver y cambiarnos para la fiesta.- indicó él sonriendo.  
Ella se puso en pie y tras el chico y vio a los gemelos jugando a las peleas en el agua.  
- ¡Claro! ¡Estará bien!- contestó Haruhi.  
Entonces él se percató del vestido que llevaba ella puesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto y comenzaron a caminar.  
- ¡Oye Haruhi! ¡A este paso va a hacerse de noche y!- entonces Hikaru se giró y vio que la chica no estaba.  
- ¿Dónde se ha metido?- Preguntó Hikaru.  
- Quizá ha vuelto a la habitación a por algo.- Respondió su hermano.  
Entonces le salpicó de nuevo.  
- Así que quieres guerra ¿no?, te vas a enterar.- dijo Hikaru riendo.  
En ese momento Tamaki llegó a la playa.  
- ¡Haruhi, ya he…!- entonces miró a todos lados.  
- ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde está Haruhi?!- preguntó Tamaki a los gemelos.  
- No lo sabemos ¿No te has cruzado con ella?- preguntó Hikaru.  
- No, y Kyouya también ha bajado a…- entonces se quedó paralizado.- ¿Habrá ido a alguna parte con Kyouya?- preguntó entonces.  
Los hermanos se miraron entre si y luego a Tamaki.  
- Genial, ya ha vuelto a hacerlo otra vez.- dijeron ambos a coro entornando los ojos.  
Definitivamente Haruhi estaba con Kyouya.

Habían caminado cerca de una hora cuando ambos decidieron parar y mirar hacia el profundo mar que había frente a ellos, cuyas pequeñas olas mecían el agua de playa mojando los pies de la chica y borrando las huellas a su paso.  
Ya eran las seis de la tarde y dada la estación del año el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.  
Haruhi contempló el espectáculo natural emocionada, a decir verdad era una visión hermosa.  
El sol posándose suavemente sobre el mar mientras en el cielo los colores rojizos y azulados se mezclaban entre sí dando lugar a diferentes tonalidades en el cielo.  
La chica se alejó un poco del agua y se sentó en la arena mientras Kyouya la miraba.  
- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos aquí un rato?- preguntó ella.  
El sonrió y accedió caminando unos pasos y sentándose junto a Haruhi.  
- Es bonito ¿no crees?- preguntó la chica.- Hacía tiempo que no veía una puesta de sol así, aunque lo que nunca he visto es el amanecer en la playa.  
- A decir verdad yo nunca he disfrutado de estas cosas ni de esta manera.- contestó él.- y si te soy sincero yo tampoco he visto nunca el amanecer sentado en una playa.- la chica sonrió.  
-Si esta noche no hubiera fiesta me levantaría mañana temprano para verla.- Kyouya miró a Haruhi unos segundos fijamente.  
No sabía que era mejor, si mirarla a ella o al atardecer.  
Se sentía tentado a decirla en ese momento que le encantaría ver a su lado todos los amaneceres que quisiera, sin embargo guardó silencio y volvió la vista al frente.  
- Oye Haruhi, hay algo que llevo preguntándome un tiempo.- dijo Kyouya tratando de pensar en otra cosa y satisfacer su curiosidad.- Tu entraste a Ouran diciendo que querías perseguir tu sueño.- continuó.- pero nunca has hablado de tu sueño, todos suponen que como tu madre era abogada tu quieres serlo también, puesto que la admirabas, pero, creo que no es así ¿me equivoco?- La chica sonrió entonces y se encogió de hombros.  
- La verdad es que todos dieron por sentado que quería estudiar derecho y nunca lo contradije.- rió ella.- pero tienes razón, no quiero estudiar eso.  
- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó él nuevamente.  
- Quiero estudiar hostelería.- contestó ella contenta.  
- Ya veo. -sonrió él.- A decir verdad va mucho más acorde a tu forma de ser.  
- Mi sueño es tener una cadena de restaurantes.- indicó la chica.- Abrirme camino en ese negocio, comenzaría con uno pequeño y luego iría expandiéndolo, eso es lo que me gustaría hacer.  
- Es un proyecto ambicioso.- contestó el chico sorprendido.- Empezar sin nada y acabar teniendo una cadena de locales.  
- Bueno, es un sueño, pero quiero cumplirlo y por eso entré en Ouran, es una academia de alto nivel, donde puedo prepararme para el futuro.- Entonces miró al moreno.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer?, porque, creo que no quieres estudiar medicina como tus hermanos.- dijo Haruhi.  
Kyouya la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso era tan evidente?  
- Es cierto.- afirmó entonces recolocándose las gafas.- en realidad yo quiero estudiar economía, quiero hacer algo diferente a mis hermanos, me gustaría, como tu dijiste, dejar de ser como aquellos peces en el lago.- Contestó pensativo.- Hace tiempo que dejé de pintar dentro de aquel lienzo que se había creado para mí como el tercer hijo, que tenía que limitarse a cumplir su papel, y comencé a expandirme, pero creo que eso será lo que de verdad marque aquello que deseo hacer.- entonces miró a la chica y sonrió.- Eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
Ella le miró sorprendida unos segundos y a continuación le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Entonces volvieron la vista al frente y vieron durante unos quince minutos en silencio como los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el mar que había ante ellos, el enorme océano tan grande como sus esperanzas en el futuro, un futuro lleno de grandes cosas, que, después de todo, ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir, cosas por las que estaban dispuestos a luchar.  
Ninguno de ellos había hablado de aquello antes con nadie, y por algún motivo habían encontrado a alguien con quien hacerlo, habían encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus ilusiones.  
- Es hora de irse.- dijo Kyouya entonces poniéndose en pie cuando el sol dejó de iluminar el paisaje.  
Entonces tendió una mano a Haruhi para ayudarla a levantarse.  
- Aún hay que prepararse para esta noche.- Ella sonrió y cogió su mano.  
Kyouya se dispuso a tirar de ella pero quizá por la arena, quizá por un mal cálculo de fuerza cayó sobre la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando un buen golpe, pero él a tiempo fue capaz de poner una mano a cada lado de ella y sus gafas salieron despedidas por tercera vez en menos de una semana, pero en aquella ocasión al caer sobre la arena no se rompieron.  
La chica abrió los ojos y le vio cerca, su rostro tan cerca del de ella.  
Su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron mientras él la miraba a los ojos ruborizado, sin poder apartar la vista.  
Tragó saliva y se dispuso a alejarse pero la chica sujetó su camisa tirando levemente de él a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
Él hizo lo mismo entonces y se acercaron un poco más, casi podía sentir el aliento de Haruhi sobre sus labios, casi podía oír sus propios latidos mientras ella seguía respirando de forma agitada.  
Solo unos milímetros más, solo unos segundos más, tan cerca, estaba cada vez más cerca...

- ¡Ahí están!- Gritó Kaoru entonces.  
Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.  
Haruhi soltó la camisa de Kyouya y este se incorporó un poco sobresaltado pero manteniendo la postura.  
En ese momento aparecieron también Tamaki y Hikaru.  
- ¡¿Así que estabais a…?!- Hikaru se quedo paralizado al ver la situación.  
- ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAIS HACIENDO!!!- Gritó fuera de si Tamaki.  
Entonces Kyouya volvió a mirar a Haruhi y esta a él.  
- ¡Ah!- gritaron ambos sorprendidos y sonrojándose a la vez que abrían los ojos de par en par.  
¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar? ¿Habían estado a punto de… besarse?  
- En realidad iba a ayudarme a levantarme y nos hemos caído.- contestó la chica riendo nerviosa.  
Kyouya por su parte buscó sus gafas en la arena, se puso de rodillas, las limpió y se las puso sin mediar palabra y tratando de parecer impasible.  
- ¡¡No era eso lo que parecía!!- gritó el rubio.  
Hikaru por su parte estaba aún de piedra sin poder moverse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Haruhi con Kyouya? ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿Se habían caído? ¿Seguro?, No estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca.  
- Hi… Hikaru.- dijo Kaoru tratando de sacar a su hermano del shock mientras Tamaki seguía gritando.- Hikaru ¿Estás bien?- En ese momento cayó desplomado en la arena.  
No, demasiado, aquello era demasiado.  
- ¡Hikaru!- Gritaron todos a la vez menos el afectado.

El pelirrojo de ojos ámbar abrió los ojos despacio.  
Estaba en una cama mullida y cómoda, ¿pero no estaba en la playa?, sí, estaba en la playa buscando a Haruhi y a Kyouya cuando entonces…  
en ese momento se incorporó sobresaltado.  
- Por fin despiertas.- dijo Kaoru el cual estaba sentado junto a la cama.  
- Kaoru, he tenido una pesadilla horrible.- dijo Hikaru.- He soñado que Kyouya y Haruhi estaban en la playa, él estaba sobre ella y parecía que estaban a punto de besarse.- rió nerviosamente.- Que cosa más tonta ¿verdad?  
- No ha sido un sueño, pasó de verdad.- contestó su hermano dejándole de piedra.- Cuando les encontramos parecía que estaban a punto de besarse.  
- ¡¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!!  
- Ya te dije que Haruhi está enamorada de Kyouya o al menos eso parece.  
- ¿Y cómo acabé aquí?  
- Según el médico que vino tenías una leve deshidratación y eso unido a la impresión del momento hizo que te desmayaras, Kyouya, Tamaki y yo te trajimos, y Haruhi estaba algo preocupada…  
- ¿Y porque tú no te quedaste inconsciente?- preguntó Hikaru entornando los ojos.  
- Yo bebo mucha más agua que tu y antes de ir a buscar a Kyouya y a Haruhi me tomé un refresco.- contestó Kaoru.  
- ¿Y qué hora es?  
- Son las nueve, dentro de una hora habrá que arreglarse para la fiesta, ya le he llevado el vestido a Haruhi.  
- En ese caso…- dijo Hikaru liberando un suspiro.  
- Hikaru.- dijo su hermano sentándose a su lado en la cama.- Tenemos que aceptarlo, hemos perdido.- continuó Kaoru.  
- No quiero aceptar eso.- contestó su gemelo agachando la cabeza a la vez que apretaba la colcha con fuerza.  
- Pero es inevitable, creo que hoy ha quedado claro con quien prefirió estar ella, independientemente de que Kyouya estuviera sobre ella por accidente o no después ella decidió irse con él.- Entonces abrazó a su hermano.- Vamos, siempre hemos estado juntos, sigamos juntos un poco más.- Hikaru respondió con fuerza al abrazo de su hermano mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Así que estuviste a punto de besar a "Haru"?- Preguntó Mitsukuni.  
- Sí, pero aparecieron esos tres.- dijo Kyouya caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado.- Todo iba bien ¿¡Por qué tenían que aparecer!?- gritó molesto mostrando una expresión homicida y haciendo retroceder levemente a Honey. - Y lo peor es que ahora no sé qué opina ella.- continuó dejándose caer en la cama a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza preocupado.  
- ¿No fue ella la que sujetó tu camisa?- preguntó Mitsukuni.- A lo mejor ella quería que lo hicieras, creo que en la fiesta deberíais hablarlo ¿sí?- sonrió Honey.  
- Supongo, aunque…- entonces pensó en lo sucedido en aquel momento.- No sé cómo voy a acercarme a ella.  
- No te preocupes, seguro que encuentras una manera.- contestó el rubio.  
- Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que queremos hacer en el futuro.- dijo Kyouya pensativo a la vez que sonreía levemente.- A decir verdad nunca había hablado de aquello antes con nadie.  
- Eso es bueno ¿no?- preguntó Honey sonriendo.- Creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- concluyó.


	15. La fiesta

Haruhi se miró en el espejo unos segundos y se colocó las horquillas que Mitsukuni le había regalado en el pelo sujetando su pelo del lado izquierdo hacia atrás, con lo cual dejó una de las horquillas en la caja.  
La fiesta tendría lugar en poco menos de una hora y quería estar lista para entonces, Ya tenía el vestido, los zapatos, el pelo, pero le faltaban un par de cosas.  
Cogió el colgante de Kyouya y se lo puso con cuidado.  
Entonces se miró sorprendida en el espejo.  
A pesar de no ser muy grande se veía precioso puesto, tenía justo la medida de su cuello, era como si hubiera sido hecho para ella.  
Entonces se puso la pulsera, esta no le estaba grande ni pequeña, al igual que el colgante quedaba perfecta en su muñeca.  
Pero aquellas joyas no estaban hechas expresamente para ella.  
Entonces permaneció pensativa unos instantes.  
¿O sí?

Kyouya, ya vestido de etiqueta, con su traje a medida de color negro, camisa gris perla y corbata de un color granate oscuro de seda, salió de la habitación para ir bajando al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta mientras se ponía unos gemelos de oro blanco con un zafiro pequeño incrustado en cada uno, en las mangas de su camisa.  
Quería estar esperando a Haruhi cuando bajara para así poder hablar con ella.  
- Kyouya.- dijo una voz entonces tras él de forma seria.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?  
- ¿Hacer qué Tamaki?- preguntó haciéndose el indiferente.  
- ¿Cómo sabiendo que yo quería a Haruhi has podido entrometerte?  
- ¿Me estas culpando de tus errores?- pregunto Kyouya dándose la vuelta y mirando a su amigo el cual llevaba un, también caro, traje de color crema combinado con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja.  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Creía que eras mi amigo! - gritó Tamaki furioso.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es…?!  
- Tamaki, iba a disculparme contigo por lo sucedido anteayer, pero, considero ante tu actitud que no merece la pena hacerlo.-dijo Kyouya fríamente.- Del mismo modo te voy a decir algo, soy tu amigo, pero no soy estúpido.- Tamaki le miró desconcertado sin saber a qué se refería.- Durante todo este tiempo he sido consciente de que Haruhi solo ha sido un capricho para ti.  
- Eso es mentira.- dijo el rubio apretando los puños.  
- Si de verdad la hubieras querido no habrías desaparecido estos meses de su vida completamente. Tamaki, tu solo te encaprichaste de lo que te pareció un adorable gatito abandonado, quieres volver a ganarte su confianza pero luego, ¿La abandonarás? ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Kyouya, su amigo agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.-Claro que sí, Volverás a olvidar que existe, como si se tratara de un juguete roto, como si no valiera más que el resto de cosas que te rodean.  
- Yo nunca la he abandonado, cada día pensaba en ella, cada día yo quería estar con ella.- se justifico el rubio.  
- Pero no estabas, no la dejabas una triste nota.- dijo Kyouya cruelmente.- Me he enamorado de ella y no voy a consentir que vuelvas a abandonarla como al resto de tus caprichos, porque eres igual con todo, lo tomas al principio y después lo abandonas, el host club, tus amigos, a ella.- Tras decir aquello Kyouya se recolocó las gafas, dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando paralizado a Tamaki.- Búscate otro juguete, porque no consentiré que vuelvas a jugar con ella.- concluyó.

El rubio tragó saliva, se dio la vuelta y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared en la que había estado apoyado haciéndose daño en la mano, pero no me importaba.  
¿Acaso había hecho daño a Haruhi y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso era justo aquello?  
Siquiera sabía lo que Haruhi sentía por él en aquellos momentos, pero él daba por hecho que ella aún le seguía queriendo.  
Quizá creía mal, pero, él de verdad la quería.  
-"Quería… yo la quería… "- pensó percatándose de lo que pensaba.- Antes la quería y ahora ¿Qué siento ahora?- susurró.  
Contuvo sus lágrimas y caminó por el largo pasillo hacia el salón de abajo donde la gente se hallaba ya reunida para la fiesta.  
No sabía si le dolía que Haruhi no sintiera nada por él, su orgullo o el comportamiento de aquel al que consideraba su mejor amigo.  
En cualquier caso durante la fiesta actuaria como si aquella conversación no hubiera tenido lugar, no quería amargársela a los demás.

Eran las once menos diez de la noche y en breve el padre de Mitsukuni daría inició a la celebración del festival de otoño.  
Haruhi bajó las escaleras pensativa.  
Ella tenía un concepto de festivales diferente.  
Pasear en yukata por las calles mirando distintos puestos en los cuales durante la noche se encendían farolillos y donde los clientes compraban comida o artesanía.  
Jamás pudo imaginarse que acabaría celebrando un festival a modo de fiesta en una lujosa mansión, con un vestido y zapatos y joyas de aquel valor.  
Entonces vio a los demás reunidos en torno a una de las mesas de comida.  
- Hola chicos.- dijo entonces haciendo acto de presencia.  
- Vaya "Haru" estas muy guapa.- dijo Honey.  
- Si es cierto el vestido te sienta de maravilla.- continuó Kaoru.  
- Muchas gracias.- sonrió ella.  
Entonces miró a Hikaru el cual sonreía sin decir nada.  
Quizá estaba enfadado por lo sucedido en la playa.  
A decir verdad quería hablar con Kyouya sobre aquello, sin embargo no estaba allí.  
Y tampoco Tamaki.  
En ese momento el sonido de algo metálico en una copa, probablemente un cubierto hizo a todos girarse hacia la escalera.  
Allí el padre de Mitsukuni estaba vestido con un traje de pie mirando a todos sus invitados y junto a él se hallaba el padre de Mori haciendo también acto de presencia.  
A Haruhi se le hacía raro ver a unos maestros de las artes marciales vestidos así.  
Todos guardaron silencio.  
- Estamos hoy aquí para celebrar como todos los años el festival de otoño, una fiesta que se inicia con el cambio de estación, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos lo que eso significa, así que sin más preámbulos, bienvenidos a la fiesta.- Todos aplaudieron entonces y el padre de Honey, así como el de Mori, bajaron las escaleras para reunirse con el resto de personas del evento, a la vez que comenzaba a oírse la música de una orquesta situada en un pequeño escenario a un lado de la sala.

Mientras tanto Haruhi miraba al padre de Mitsukuni entornando los ojos.  
- "¿solo se ha puesto ahí para decir eso?"- pensó.  
- Vaya ¿esa pulsera y ese colgante?- preguntó inocentemente Mitsukuni.- ¿es tuyo?  
- N… no, yo jamás podría comprarme algo como esto.- dijo ella riendo.  
- ¿Y entonces?- pregunto Hikaru.  
- Es un préstamo de Kyouya.- contestó la chica.  
- ¡¡¿Qué?!!- dijeron los tres a coro.  
- Bueno el por lo visto recordó que había dicho que no sabía que ponerme.- dijo ella levantando la mirada con el dedo índice frente a su rostro.- la verdad ha sido un bonito detalle.- sonrió.- cuando le vea le daré las gracias, aun no le he dicho nada sobre ello.  
- La verdad es que el vestido y los zapatos son de diseño pero no creo que sean tan caros.- dijo Mitsukuni.- en ese instante dos miradas de odio se clavaron en su espalda y tuvo suerte de que los hermanos Hitachiin no tuvieran un puñal en la mano.  
Fue entonces cuando Haruhi vio a Kyouya entre las personas de la fiesta.  
- Voy a decírselo.- tras comunicar aquello la chica se dirigió decidida hacia donde se encontraba el aludido.  
Sin embargo Haruhi pronto se perdió entre la multitud.  
Miró a todas partes y se fijó entonces en una puerta que había subiendo unas escaleras y daba a una balconada donde le pareció verle.

En una corta carrera se aproximó hacia el lugar y salió.  
- ¡Ah Kyouya!- dijo ella acercándose a él.  
- Quería darte las gracias por el préstamo del colgante y la pulsera, me gustó mucho.- dijo ella sonriendo.  
- Me alegro.- contestó él.- después de todo te escuché decir que no sabías que ponerte, y, quería decirte que es tuyo, el colgante y la pulsera las encargué para ti, no te lo dije en la nota por miedo a que lo rechazaras.  
- Pero, debe de ser muy caro.  
- Por favor, quédatelo y, espero que tampoco me rechaces esto.- el chico miró entonces en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja.- Esto es para ti, no iba a juego pero pensé que quizá también te gustaría llevarlos, solo que, quería regalártelos personalmente.- Haruhi tomo con cuidado la pequeña caja y la abrió con curiosidad.  
- Esto es… son las de…  
- Los pendientes que vimos en la exposición de productos regionales, las perlas negras de Ishigaki.  
- Pero, esto es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo, en realidad yo no estoy hecha para…  
- Por favor.- dijo el sonriendo.- No me hagas suplicarte que te lo quedes.  
La chica le miró, por algún motivo no podía resistirse a aquella sonrisa a la que se había acostumbrado, a ella le gustaba ver aquella sonrisa.

Así que Haruhi correspondió al gesto, sonrió y cogió los pendientes de la caja, y se los puso.  
- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó sonrojándose levemente y poniendo las manos a la espalda.- ¿Qué tal me quedan?- continuó ladeando la cabeza.  
Kyouya la miró entonces, entornó los ojos y se dispuso a decir algo cuando de repente las luces y la música se apagaron completamente durante unos segundos para encender unas tenues luces.  
Haruhi miró hacia arriba y cuando volvió la vista al frente Kyouya ya no estaba.  
Comenzó a mirar hacia la izquierda y la derecha desconcertada ¿Dónde se había metido?  
El primero de los fuegos artificiales iluminó entonces el cielo y justo en ese momento alguien la cogió de los hombros por la espalda.  
El chico se inclinó levemente hacia su oído y susurró; - Estas preciosa.- ella por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y él entonces la soltó y puso ambas manos en la cintura de la chica.  
Ella se giró y le miró nuevamente, cruzando sus ojos avellana con los azabache de Kyouya a través de sus gafas.  
A pesar de lo mucho que pudiera suponer y de lo mucho que quisiera suponer Haruhi quería oírlo, quería saberlo, quería entenderlo, porque a decir verdad ella no entendía el porqué de aquel cambio tan repentino, o que al menos a ella se lo había parecido, quería asegurarse de que no estaba jugando con ella, aquel momento sería el definitivo, quería decirle que si sentía algo por ella lo dijera.

Él por su parte la miraba atentamente, parecía nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso, nunca había sentido aquello, su corazón latía con fuerza, tragó saliva unos instantes, antes había estado a punto de besarla y quería decirlo de una vez, quería decir lo que sentía.  
- Kyouya..., quiero saber si tu…  
- Soy una persona orgullosa.- dijo por fin sacando fuerza para hablar y casi leyéndola la mente.- Así que escúchame atentamente porque solo te lo diré una vez.- continuó haciendo una breve pausa.- Haruhi yo, es la primera vez que…, no sé cómo decir que… yo te, yo te…

- Ah Kyouya, Haruhi ¿estabais aquí?- dijo alguien.- Os he estado buscando por todas partes.- Kyouya se quedó paralizado repentinamente, y su única reacción fue apartar las manos de la cintura de Haruhi sorprendido, ella por su parte miró hacia el lugar donde se hallaba la persona que había interrumpido aquel momento.  
- Hola, Tamaki.- dijo Kyouya fríamente.  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí pasando frio? Todos los demás están dentro mirando los fuegos artificiales porque hay una cristalera en el techo del interior, os vais a resfriar.- continuó él con toda amabilidad.  
- Sí, será mejor que vayamos dentro. - Prosiguió de forma fría el moreno.  
Y sin mediar palabra se dirigió al interior del edificio.  
- Kyouya espera.- dijo Haruhi siguiéndole y soltando la cajita de los pendientes casi sin darse cuenta.  
Pero él no quería que ella le siguiera, caminaba de forma rápida por la mansión.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quieres beber al…? ¡Oye!- Kaoru trató de interceptarlo, sin embargo Kyouya siquiera le miró, de hecho estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra él, y continuó andando hasta que por fin pudo subir las escaleras.  
Estuvo por la falta de luz a punto de tropezarse tres o cuatro veces mientras subía, sin embargo y finalmente llegó a su habitación.  
Entró en la misma, pero no encendió la luz.  
Solo cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y dio un golpe furioso en la pared.  
Su respiración era agitada, estaba sudando y le faltaba el aire.  
- ¿¡qué demonios ha sido eso!?- se dijo a sí mismo.  
No solo había estado a punto de decirle lo que sentía a la cara dejándose llevar por el momento por segunda o tercera vez, que ya había perdido la cuenta, sino que además había comenzado a tartamudear como un imbécil y para colmo de males casi les ve Tamaki.  
- Soy un idiota.- dijo dejándose caer sentado y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo hasta el punto de ser tan patético? ¿Cómo he podido…?- susurró.

Haruhi había llegado junto con Tamaki donde se encontraban los demás.  
Miró a todos lados tratando de ver a Kyouya pero este no aparecía por ninguna parte.

El momento anterior, aquel momento, aquellas palabras que tanto le estaban costando decir, era lo que ella quería oír, y entonces había aparecido Tamaki.  
- ¿Habéis visto a Kyouya?- preguntó la chica.  
- Si, de hecho casi me tira la bebida encima.- protestó Kaoru.- iba tan corriendo que no miró ni por donde pisaba.  
- ¿y no visteis donde iba?- preguntó algo preocupada.  
- No pero creo que volverá en un rato, iría a hacer algo importante.- Contestó Takashi.  
- La verdad no sé porqué ha salido tan corriendo, por cierto ¿Qué hacíais solos en la terraza?- preguntó Tamaki.  
- Bueno, yo estaba dándole las gracias por…  
- Eh, antes no llevabas esos pendientes.- dijo Hikaru entonces.  
- Es verdad ¿de dónde…? ¡Un momento!- dijo Kaoru.- ¿También han sido un préstamo?- Haruhi se sonrojó entonces de forma bastante evidente.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tamaki sin saber de que hablaban, ya que antes no había estado presente.  
- Kyouya le prestó el colgante y la pulsera a Haruhi y ahora también lleva unos pendientes.- dijo Mitsukuni.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- preguntó a la chica.  
- Bueno, yo…  
- Y no nos has contestado, ¿esos pendientes también son un préstamo?- preguntó Hikaru.  
Ella se quedo pensativa unos instantes.  
La dio los pendientes, insistió en que se los quedara y…  
- Me sonrió.- dijo ella completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos menos Takashi a coro.  
- Voy a buscarle.- dijo nuevamente.  
Y otra vez la chica se sumergió entre la multitud pero aquella vez sin tener ni idea de dónde podía encontrarse Kyouya mientras todos la miraban alejarse menos Tamaki, el cual la siguió.  
- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?- preguntó Hikaru  
- ¡Ah ya entiendo!- dijo Mitsukuni entonces.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru.  
- No os lo puedo decir, es complicado de explicar.- contestó Mitsukuni.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi espera!- dijo Tamaki cogiéndola del brazo.  
La chica paró en seco unos segundos y le miró.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.  
- Haruhi, necesito…, necesito…- entonces agachó la cabeza.- Necesito que me digas lo que sientes por Kyouya, porque, yo sé lo que él siente por ti, pero si tu no le correspondes seguiré luchando, pero si es así.  
- Tamaki…- susurró ella esquivando su mirada.  
Entonces cayó en la cuenta Kyouya ¿le habría dicho algo? ¿Le había dicho lo que sentía por ella?

La música sonaba a su alrededor y la gente se movía de un lado a otro, pero era como si no hubiera nadie más.  
- ¡Por favor! Contéstame. - suplicó él soltándola el brazo.  
- Yo te quise.- dijo entonces ella volviendo a mirarle.- pero, te fuiste, desapareciste y yo, poco a poco fui olvidando ese sentimiento.  
Cuando me levantaba por las mañanas y llegaba al instituto nadie gritaba mi nombre porque tú tenías que ir y volver a casa sin distraerte, cuando había tormenta tu no estabas como prometiste, Tamaki.- dijo ella entonces.- me dejaste sola y prometiste que nunca más estaría sola.- indicó apretando los puños.- Me sentía triste, y esperaba durante las dos primeras semanas que me llamaras, que aparecieras corriendo para hablar conmigo, pero entonces…- en ese momento Haruhi dejó de apretar los puños.-… Recuerdo que ese día llovía y yo estaba llorando a en un parque cercano a Ouran, porque había empezado a darme cuenta de que no era alguien importante para ti, sentía que era absurdo, que era una tonta y en ese momento un paraguas apareció sobre mi cabeza, era él.- Entonces sonrió, mientras Tamaki la miraba algo apenado.- era Kyouya, y se sentó a mi lado.  
Hablamos durante un buen rato, y recuerdo que aquel día él había salido tarde del club, se preocupó por mí y me llevó a casa.  
Al día siguiente dijo que no podía dejar que me fuera sola a casa, que podía pasarme cualquier cosa sentándome en un parque. Se justifico diciendo que si me resfriaba, las pérdidas del club serían muchas porque tú tampoco ibas.- Haruhi levantó la mirada unos segundos.- ¿Y sabes? Al principio pensé que solo lo hacía por eso.- rió.- pero entonces comenzó a decirme que llorar no solucionaría nada, empezó a llevarme todos los días de vuelta a casa y empecé a darme cuenta de que no lo hacía por el club, sino que de verdad se preocupaba por mí.- La chica hizo una breve pausa entonces recordando todo aquello, mientras Tamaki no sabía que decir al respecto.- comenzamos a hablar aún más.- Volvió a decir ella.- me contaba cosas interesantes, y estaba bien, era divertido a veces, yo le preguntaba por ti, y me contestaba que sabía lo mismo que yo y que estaba preocupado por ti.- entonces negó con la cabeza y liberó un suspiro.- Fue hace unas semanas, me di cuenta de que, si no estaba, si no le veía o no hablaba con él le echaba de menos, que si me faltaba él era como si me faltara una parte importante.  
Pero hasta hace unos días, hasta aquel sábado que salí con él porque tú no apareciste no estuve segura, y aún así, de hecho, no he estado segura hasta ayer.- susurró pensativa.- Ayer le llamé a las tres de la mañana porque había tormenta ¿Sabes?, y me contestó al teléfono, me dijo que yo nunca podría ser una molestia y que si quería iría a mi casa, imagínate, a esa hora.- entonces Haruhi sonrió.- Hable con él, y, me preguntó si podía cuidar de mi, y que no quería que me sintiera sola nunca más ¿puedes creer que mi miedo desapareció mientras hablábamos?- preguntó la chica mientras sonreía.- Y hoy nos fuimos a la playa y me preguntó algo que alguien nunca me había preguntado, me preguntó qué es lo que quería hacer, me preguntó sobre mis sueños y cuando se lo conté sin miedo, sin miedo a lo que pudiera opinar o a burlarse de mi me di cuenta de que he llegado a confiar en él mucho más de lo que llegué a confiar en ti.-Tamaki agachó la cabeza ante aquel duro y fulminante golpe de la chica.  
- Ya veo.- dijo sonriendo apenado.- Todo eso pasó mientras yo no estaba.  
- Así es.- contestó ella.- Por eso, deje de quererte, y, te aprecio, pero como a un hermano mayor, como a un amigo, pero, no te quiero como algo más que eso.- entonces guardó silencio unos instantes.- Y, ahora, lo siento, tengo que buscar a Kyouya.- Tras decir aquello la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él entre la multitud.  
- Así que era verdad, la hice daño.- susurró el rubio a la vez que cerraba sus ojos azules y cogía aire.- Lo siento, Haruhi.- dijo mirando hacia él lugar por el que ella se había ido.


	16. El último baile de la noche

Haruhi se sentó en el frio banco del jardín de la mansión, después de haber estado cerca de dos horas buscando a Kyouya.  
Mucha gente había abandonado la fiesta y habían comenzado a irse a dormir aunque la música seguía sonando y aún había personas que continuaban bailando y riendo en el interior del edificio.  
Sin embargo ella había seguido buscándole.  
Ella sabía muy bien el porqué quería encontrarlo, ya sabía perfectamente el porqué sentía aquella necesidad de que él terminara la frase.  
Entonces se encogió levemente ante el frio.  
Quizá lo mejor sería regresar dentro, sin duda alguna el otoño comenzaba a manifestarse, y aquel vestido no era el más adecuado para estar a la intemperie.

El vestido, el vestido que Kyouya había elegido, el collar que Kyouya le había regalado junto con la pulsera y los pendientes.  
¿Por qué?, en realidad no quería terminar de admitirlo, a decir verdad ella estaba segura de porqué, de porqué la había hecho tan feliz verle sonreír de aquella forma, y la había puesto contenta el hecho de que él dijera que estaba preciosa.  
Se sonrojó entonces al recordar la escena.  
En ese momento sintió una chaqueta sobre sus hombros.  
Levantó la vista y de nuevo allí estaba él, con su fría apariencia a pesar de que aquel acto no había sido precisamente frio.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entonces él.- Vas a resfriarte.  
- Te, te estuve buscando.- contesto ella.  
Él la miró sorprendido, siempre conseguía sorprenderlo y casi siempre para bien.  
Se recolocó las gafas y se puso frente a ella apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y doblando la otra para colocarle un poco la chaqueta.  
- ¿Y no se te ocurrió buscar en mi habitación?- preguntó él a la vez que inevitablemente y sin darse cuenta mostraba una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro.  
- ¿E… estabas en tu habitación? - preguntó ella entornando los ojos.  
Él único sitio donde no había mirado, aquello ciertamente había sido bastante estúpido, de hecho es en el primer lugar en el que tenía que haber mirado.  
- Sí, he estado pensando…- dijo él.  
En ese momento paró en seco y ambos parecieron darse cuenta de la posición de Kyouya, estaba de rodillas frente a ella sentada en aquel banco pero no les importaba, no importaba en absoluto.  
- En respecto a lo de antes.- dijo Haruhi bastante ruborizada ante la situación y recordando lo sucedido.- quería decir que…  
- Fue patético ¿no?- contestó él avergonzado pero sin cambiar su posición.  
- No era patético.- replicó ella.- Fue agradable, fue.- entonces hizo una breve pausa y se llevó el dedo índice frente a su nariz pensativa.- Bonito.- ella miró entonces a Kyouya y sonrió de nuevo mientras él miraba su expresión y sus enormes ojos.  
- Oye, Haruhi.- dijo Kyouya pensativo.- Sé que no soy tan amable como Tamaki, tan divertido como Hikaru o tan afectuoso como Kaoru, sé que no soy nada de eso.  
Soy una persona algo fría a menudo, soy una persona seria habitualmente y no suelo mostrar lo que pienso o siento a los demás, eso, es un síntoma de debilidad, al menos en mi caso y en mi situación, y sé que no tengo mucho que hacer en ese respecto.- dijo mientras sonreía de forma algo melancólica.  
- Kyouya…- susurró sorprendida Haruhi.  
- por ese motivo.- continuó él recolocando nuevamente la chaqueta a Haruhi para que no pasara frio.- sé que no tengo nada que hacer al respecto.- tras decir aquello se puso en pie y miró a la chica que le observaba con la chaqueta de Kyouya sobre sus hombros de forma seria.  
Sonrió nuevamente algo apenado y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
- Kyouya espera- la chica se puso entonces en pie dejando que la chaqueta cayera en aquel frio banco y en una corta carrera cogió al chico de la camisa.  
Él la miró entonces ladeando la cabeza.  
- A mí me gusta Kyouya como es, Kyouya es Kyouya.- sonrió ella.- No quiero que seas como Tamaki, como Hikaru o como Kaoru.- él se giró completamente y la miró anonadado.- Me gustó como sonreías cuando me diste los pendientes, yo, nunca antes te había visto sonreír así, solo en la barca, cuando tuvimos aquella improvisada cita y, me di cuenta de que quiero verte sonreír de esa manera muchas más veces, y que si tengo que hacer algo para lograr eso lo haré.- entonces ella apretó con más fuerza el trozo de tela de la camisa de Kyouya que había logrado prender.- Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta tu sonrisa.- dijo ella entonces avergonzada y agachando la cabeza.  
Él se giró entonces y, durante aquella noche, sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los ojos castaños de ella por segunda vez.  
Sonrió nuevamente como cuando él la había regalado los pendientes.  
- Para conseguir eso lo primero que debes hacer es no resfriarte.- dijo él.- así que vamos.- contestó tendiéndole una mano.- te llevaré a tu cuarto y luego iré yo al mío a descansar.  
Kyouya no sabía muy bien si aquello que Haruhi le había dicho era una declaración o solo una muestra de amistad y ante la duda se contuvo de abrazarla, de decirla lo que quería decirla, a lo cual aquella noche se conformaría con despedirse de ella como un buen amigo en la puerta de su habitación, pero por otro lado se había dado cuenta de que había algo, más entre ambos después de todas aquellas cosas que habían sucedido durante la última semana.  
Ella aceptó el gesto y para sorpresa de él le cogió del brazo en lugar de la mano.  
Él sonrió de nuevo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella iba sujeta fuertemente a su brazo y se dirigían al interior de la mansión y aquella chaqueta quedaba en el frio banco del jardín.  
- Hay una cosa que quiero hacer antes de ir a dormir.- Susurró ella de camino a la mansión.  
- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó Kyouya con curiosidad.  
- ¿Querrías bailar conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo aunque algo avergonzada.- No sé bailar muy bien como ya sabes pero…  
- Será todo un placer bailar contigo.- sonrió él.  
Ambos entraron en el edificio.  
Kaoru y Mitsukuni aún permanecían por allí, mientras que Hikaru, Takashi y Tamaki se habían retirado, los dos primeros oficialmente, pero el último sin decir nada a nadie.  
Entonces Honey vio como ambos se ponían cerca de la zona habilitada para bailar y Kyouya cogía su mano derecha poniéndola en la cintura de ella mientras que con la izquierda cogía su otra mano.  
Honey tiro de la manga de la chaqueta de Kaoru el cual comenzaba a cae inevitablemente en los brazos de Morfeo y les señaló.  
- ¿Ves como sonríe Kyouya?, a eso se refería Haruhi.- se alegró Mitsukuni.  
- Ya veo…- dijo entonces Kaoru pensativo.- Finalmente perdimos ante un gran competidor.- sonrió.  
- Bueno, yo me conformo con que ella sonría también.- dijo Honey.  
Kaoru le miró sin pestañear.  
Despacio y con cuidado Kyouya iba guiando a Haruhi mientras sonaba la música.  
En realidad era una pieza fácil. Pero Haruhi no quería pisarle.  
- ¿Tu también la querías?- preguntó Kaoru a Honey.  
- Claro, que si, de hecho prometí que si Kyouya fallaba yo haría algo al respecto.  
- ¿Y, no te importa?  
- Creo que no sería justo interponerme entre lo que Haruhi quiere y alguien a quien ella le importa ¿No crees?- Kaoru miró sorprendido a Mitsukuni.  
- ¿Sabes?, creo que podrías darnos unas cuantas lecciones a todos.- suspiró Kaoru.  
Finalmente la música terminó y todos aplaudieron a la orquesta, que con aquella última pieza terminaba su trabajo, al menos por aquel día.  
- No.- dijo el rubio entonces.- en mi caso es que por el contrario que los demás yo soy un cobarde.- susurró.- Y por eso he preferido mantenerme al margen de todo.- Kaoru miró sorprendido al Honey unos instantes. - Bueno, me voy a la cama, mañana por la tarde tenemos que volver.- sonrió Mitsukuni.  
Tras decir aquello se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.  
Kaoru le contempló apenado.  
- Bueno, en cualquier caso.- susurró Kaoru.- ¿De qué sirve el valor si pierdes la batalla?- Concluyó mirando a Kyouya y Haruhi de forma melancolica.


	17. Amanecer

- Bien ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Kyouya frente a la puerta de la chica.- Yo estaré aquí al lado, si ocurre algo avísame.  
Ella sonrió entonces.  
- Me habría gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.- contestó ella por fin.- Y, sentía curiosidad por aquello que ibas a decirme en la terraza.  
Entonces él puso su mano en una mejilla se aproximó a ella y le besó en la otra.  
A continuación ella le miró sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
- Hasta mañana.- se limitó a decir el chico.  
- E… espera, eso no es lo que me ibas a decir antes.- replicó la chica.  
- Descansa y mañana temprano hablaremos.- dijo caminando unos pasos hasta su habitación.  
Ella le miró un tanto desconcertada.  
¿Mañana temprano?, eran las dos de la mañana entre unas cosas y otras, y él nunca se levantaba temprano.  
Entonces la chica entró en su cuarto después de que él entrara en el suyo y cerró la puerta.  
- "Un momento"- dijo la chica pensativa.  
Entonces se llevó la mano al lado de la mejilla donde él la había dado el beso.  
- No… es… posible.- susurró  
Recordó su sonrisa, el baile y a él de rodillas poniéndole su chaqueta volvió a llevarse la mano a la mejilla y sin darse cuenta ella volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

Kyouya entró en el cuarto y se quitó la corbata.  
En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo, su chaqueta.  
Se cruzó de brazos e hizo memoria.  
- Debió de quedarse en el banco del jardín.- susurró.  
Miró el reloj entonces, era muy tarde, aunque si iba a por ella deprisa podría regresar y acostarse para dormir lo máximo posible antes del día siguiente.  
Sí, la mañana siguiente iba a ser importante.  
Salió de su cuarto y caminó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras hasta el jardín y recuperar su chaqueta.

Haruhi tenía ya el camisón puesto cuando llamaron a la puerta y se había quitado el colgante, la pulsera y los zapatos, aunque aún llevaba las horquillas de Mitsukuni y los pendientes de Kyouya.  
Habían pasado tan solo unos quince minutos desde que este último la hubiera dejado en su habitación.  
La chica la abrió algo sorprendida de que la llamaran a esa hora.  
- ¿Ta… Tamaki?- preguntó.  
El chico estaba en la puerta, sonriendo apenado.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Haruhi sorprendida.  
- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Solo serán cinco minutos.- Ella quería dormir de una vez, pero, quizá porque antes había sido algo cruel con él se los concedió.  
- Lamento lo de antes, creo que fui excesivamente dura contigo.- Susurró la chica.  
- No te preocupes, me alegro de que me dijeras todo lo que sentiste y lo que pasó mientras yo, me metía de lleno en los negocios de la familia.- entonces negó con la cabeza.- He comprendido que Kyouya tenía razón.- La chica le miró muy bien sin comprender.- Yo, creí que te quería pero en realidad se trataba de que eras diferente a las demás chicas, quería cuidarte y protegerte, pero solo como a un gatito abandonado.  
- Así que Kyouya dijo eso ¿eh?- susurró ella con ganas de golpear al moreno en ese instante mientras entornaba los ojos con una expresión de ira en su rostro.  
- Haruhi, pensé que te quería pero nunca fue así, en realidad solo fue un capricho, solo fue algo que quise creer, por eso antepuse el agradar a mi abuela y a mi padre al hecho de estar contigo, al principio no lo comprendía.- susurró el apenado.- pero ahora lo entiendo, y te hice daño por culpa de eso, lo siento.- Ella agachó la cabeza apenada.- del mismo modo sé que Kyouya te quiere de verdad y, quiero que cuides de él, a veces es demasiado frio y no se da cuenta de las cosas que debería valorar, pero seguro que tu le enseñas a comprender eso.  
- Creo que no es tan frio como todo el mundo piensa ni como el mismo cree.- entonces se percató de algo.- ¿Y porque me lo dices ahora? ¿No podías esperar a mañana?- preguntó la chica.  
- Ah, eso.- dijo Tamaki.- Tengo que irme, me han llamado para decirme que mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora, parece ser que finalmente mi mes de descanso no será siquiera un mes.- concluyó.  
Entonces sin previo aviso abrazó a la chica.  
- Cuida bien de Kyouya ¿de acuerdo?- susurró mientras la abrazaba.- Nos veremos de cuando en cuando.  
- Seguiré echando de menos tus gritos por la mañana.- contestó entonces ella.  
La chica correspondió al abrazo mientras sonreía cerrando los ojos.  
Entonces los abrió un segundo y vio allí a Kyouya, al fondo del pasillo paralizado.  
- Kyouya.- dijo ella entonces percatándose de la situación.  
El aludido agachó la cabeza y se recolocó las gafas, cientos de cosas pasaron por su cabeza entonces, pero ninguna relacionada con amistad o despedidas.  
Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
- ¡Kyouya espera!- Gritó Haruhi.  
En ese instante comenzó a correr.  
- ¡Espera!- gritó ella mientras corría detrás.  
Llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo y todo por allí ya estaba oscuro.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru saliendo de sus respectivos cuartos.  
- Es muy tarde ¿Por qué gritáis?- preguntó Honey molesto.  
- Estaba durmiendo, ¿a qué viene tanto escándalo?- preguntó Takashi.  
Haruhi por su parte liberó un suspiro.  
- Kyouya ha salido corriendo.- contestó ella girándose.

- Ah, así que vio abrazándoos a ti y a Tamaki y pensó mal.- dijo Kaoru.  
- Yo también lo habría hecho.- Indicó Hikaru.  
- De todas formas debería buscarle para explicárselo.- susurró la chica.  
- No te preocupes "Haru" nosotros le buscaremos, tu vuelve a tu cuarto ¿sí?- continuó Honey.  
- Lo siento, es por mi culpa.- dijo Tamaki con su habitual expresión de perrito abandonado.- Os ayudaré a buscarle.  
- Mejor no, si eres tú quien le encuentra tu vida será la que peligre.- expresó Hikaru.  
- Es cierto.- dijo Kaoru.- Te hará trizas.  
- ¡Me estáis asustando!- gritó el rubio.  
- A lo mejor aparece en tu cuarto con un cuchillo en la mano para hacerlo.- dijeron los gemelos a coro y con mala intención poniéndose cada uno a un lado de él.  
- ¡Dejadme en paz! - gritó Tamaki nuevamente asustado.  
Haruhi entornó los ojos un momento mientras los demás discutían.  
Quería levantarse temprano, dijo que al día siguiente temprano la diría lo que no le había dicho en aquel balcón, ¿porqué temprano?  
- Claro…- susurró ella.  
- ¿Pasa algo "Haru"?- preguntó Mitsukuni  
- Creo que sé donde puede estar.- dijo ella.  
Tras decir aquello salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando a todos desconcertados, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle dirigiéndose a la playa.

Caminó a pasos acelerados un rato y por fin le encontró.  
- Por fin.- sonrió ella.  
El se recolocó las gafas y no dijo nada.  
- Kyouya, quería explicarte…  
- No hay nada que explicar, creo que la situación era más que evidente.- contestó él.- definitivamente en este mundo los idiotas son los que salen ganando siempre.- continuó sonriendo cínicamente.- Pensaba que merecía la pena luchar, pero al final no importa cuánto te esfuerces en algo, a veces estas destinado a perder, así es la vida después de todo.  
- ¡Pues debes de ser idiota!- dijo la chica entonces harta de aquel discurso pesimista.  
Él la miró unos instantes desconcertado, y a continuación se mostró molesto.  
- ¡No vengas encima aquí a insul…!  
- ¡Debes de ser idiota cuando aún no te has dado cuenta de que te quiero!- Gritó ella.- ¡Debes de ser un autentico imbécil cuando no haces más que demostrarme que tu a mi también una y otra vez y no me lo dices! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?! - Continuó gritando Haruhi.- ¡Es como al principio!, ¡No hacías más que justificar el hecho de ayudarme! ¡¡¿Por qué eres así?!!- continuó gritando la chica mientras sus ojos se empañaban.- ¡La gente quiere saber lo que sientes y lo que piensas! ¡La gente se alegra de saber que cuando la ayudas es porque quieres hacerlo y no por motivos de interés! ¡¿Por qué no haces más que ocultar eso?! ¡¿Porque ocultas la persona que de verdad eres?! ¡No es un síntoma de debilidad mostrar cómo eres! - Kyouya miró a la chica sorprendido, se quedo sin saber cómo reaccionar ni que decir al respecto.  
¿Le había llamado idiota y había dicho que le quería?  
Después sonrió levemente, se acercó a ella y cogiéndola del brazo la arrastró hacia sí mismo y la abrazó con fuerza.  
- Lo siento, te lo he puesto difícil.- susurró entonces Kyouya.  
Ella cerró los ojos entonces mientras se refugiaba entre sus brazos y recordó aquel momento que él la llevo a su casa por primera vez.

"- Kyouya, ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó la chica mirando al suelo del vehículo.  
- Me interesa que no te resfríes, solo por eso, si te resfrías entre la ausencia de Tamaki y la tuya en el club supondría perdidas importantes.- ella le miró apenada unos segundos, pero, cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
- Entonces ¿Te da igual?, ¿si te da igual porque me dices que no merece la pena llorar? - contestó Haruhi entonces.- Llorar no tiene que ver con el funcionamiento del club ¿verdad?, es como aquel día en el mercado, dijiste que eras un egoísta, pero, era mentira.- entonces él sonrió levemente.  
- Eso, es un punto de vista interesante.- Kyouya hizo una breve pausa.- Y, tienes razón, no soy tan egoísta y, también, me preocupas.- concluyó.- Pero, no le cuentes eso a nadie.- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla del coche.  
Haruhi le miró entonces desconcertada.  
Kyouya había dejado de ser tan frio de repente a sus ojos, porque el mismo había admitido que de verdad no era un egoísta, y el mismo acababa de admitir que se preocupaba por ella."

- Lo siento, siento haber sido así, siento que hasta ahora hayas tenido que interpretar gran parte de las cosas que he hecho, pero, supongo que es mi forma de ser.- continuó Kyouya.  
- Idiota.- susurró ella.- Eres un autentico idio…  
- Te quiero.- contestó repentinamente él.  
Entonces se apartó algo de ella mientras la chica le miraba algo desconcertada y la besó.  
Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.  
Todo se paralizó durante unos instantes para ambos, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.  
Aunque era la primera vez que Haruhi besaba a un hombre, siendo concretos, y probablemente Kyouya no tenía tampoco mucha experiencia no estuvo nada mal.  
- Perdóname.- dijo él cuando ella se alejó despacio.  
Ella le miró completamente sonrojada.  
- ¿Por qué lo…? - dijo la chica llevándose una mano a los labios.  
Entonces Kyouya miró hacía el horizonte y ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo.  
Estaba comenzando a amanecer.  
Miró unos minutos que le parecieron segundos como el sol iba tiñendo de color el cielo y después a Kyouya.  
- ¿Querías decírmelo así?- preguntó la chica mirándole entonces a él sorprendida.  
- No exactamente así, pero, tú nunca antes habías visto amanecer ni yo tampoco, pensé que sería un buen momento para decírtelo, aunque no contaba con todo lo anterior.- continuó agachando la cabeza.  
Haruhi sonrió y tiró de su camisa a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para besarle nuevamente y cogiéndole a él por sorpresa.  
Después de todo aún había muchas cosas de Kyouya que desconocía…

- Tengo una duda.- susurró ella mientras caminaba con Kyouya de la mano de vuelta a la mansión.- ¿Qué pasará con el host club?- Él se recolocó las gafas con la mano que tenía libre.  
- Supongo que todo seguirá como hasta ahora, no me importa que sigas hablando con clientes mientras sean mujeres.- sonrió.- Claro que eso será si sobrevivo a los demás, seguro que quieren matarme.- Concluyó riendo.  
- Ya veo…- dijo ella entornando los ojos molesta.  
- Ya te dije que si sumamos tu ausencia a la de Tamaki habría muchas pérdidas.- continuó él.  
- ¡Pero tú si tienes clientas!- Masculló la chica.  
- Ah, es verdad, pero, no deberías estar celosa por eso.- dijo Kyouya mirándola a la vez que sonreía otra vez.- Tu estarás en el club cuando esté yo, y, creo que sería imposible que me fijara en otra chica, de hecho...- entonces paró unos segundos e hizo que Haruhi levantara su rostro suavemente poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica.- Podría ser interesante mostrar afecto por ti en público, creo que eso aumentaría el numero de clientas.- Bromeó mientras ella se sonrojaba.  
Se dispuso a besarla nuevamente cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo.  
- ¡Haruhi!- Gritó Tamaki ante la puerta principal de la casa. - ¡Kyouya lo que viste no era lo que parecía!- gritó Tamaki acercándose a ambos.- ¡Te juro que no hice nada malo y…!  
- Ya lo sé.- contestó Kyouya liberando un suspiro a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas.  
- ¿E… entonces? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- Preguntó Tamaki a la vez que agachaba la cabeza y se llevaba el dedo índice de la mano derecha a los labios.  
- ¿Cuándo he admitido yo eso?- preguntó Kyouya.  
Entonces hizo memoria a cuando discutieron por Haruhi.  
- Ah, ya recuerdo…- Susurró molesto  
- ¡¿Entonces si?!- Preguntó Tamaki mirándole esperanzado.  
Haruhi carraspeó mirando al moreno.  
- Supongo que sí.- suspiró Kyouya.  
- Oye, ¿No tenías una reunión?- preguntó Haruhi.  
- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya está todo en el coche! ¡Suerte!- Tras decir aquello corrió hacia el vehículo y subió al mismo.  
- Este tipo…- susurró Kyouya molesto llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras Haruhi se aferraba a su brazo y comenzaba a reír.

- Parece que todo se ha solucionado.- dijo Takashi.  
- Si… eso parece.- susurró a la vez que miraba desde una ventana a Kyouya y a Haruhi sonriendo de forma melancólica Mitsukuni.  
- Hoy no has comido pastel.- contestó su amigo.  
- No tengo mucha hambre, creo que me iré a dormir un rato.- sonrió de forma algo forzada Honey, estoy cansado.  
- Te acompaño.- dijo Mori.

- Esos dos al final están juntos.- dijo Hikaru  
- Yo siempre valoré más nuestra relación que el hecho de estar con Haruhi.- contestó Kaoru.- ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro por ella.- concluyó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.  
- Pero ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?  
- Creo que todo seguirá igual, dudo mucho que Kyouya deje que el Host club que tantos beneficios le aporta desaparezca. - Bueno ¿vamos a desayunar?- dijo Kaoru.  
- Vale, me preguntó que tendrán, luego podríamos ir a la playa.  
- No hablar.- dijo su hermano cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Para qué te desmayes como ayer?  
- No volverá a pasar.- dijo Hikaru.- Además yo soy el mayor y yo decido.- concluyó de forma contundente

- Por cierto iba a hacer algo antes de que Tamaki apareciera.- sonrió Kyouya tras subir las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de la mansión con Haruhi.  
- Sí creo recordar que era.- contestó ella acercando sus labios a los de él y besándose nuevamente.


	18. Epílogo Diez años despues

_  
Diez años después…_

Todos se hallaban de pie en la solemne ceremonia que se celebraba en aquella iglesia.  
Cerca de la novia un hombre de pelo largo rojo sujeto en una coleta y vestido como hombre aunque con evidentes gestos femeninos se secaba las lágrimas, mientras de la mano tenía a una niña de unos dos años, de pelo castaño y rasgados ojos negros.

Algo más atrás dos jóvenes pelirrojos de ojos ámbar e idénticos entre sí se hallaban impasibles y pensativos junto a dos chicas también iguales de largo pelo castaño y ojos grises mirando emocionadas la ceremonia, mientras otro hombre cercano de pelo negro como sus ojos y piel ligeramente tostada se mostraba impasible, aunque de cuando en cuando miraba nervioso su reloj.  
Por su parte un poco más atrás se encontraba otro hombre de pelo rubio y enormes ojos azules que lloraba a moco tendido mientras una chica de largo pelo moreno y ojos negros, con aspecto frio y sereno, resignada, le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de proporcionarle algo de consuelo.

La novia por su parte parecía pensativa, no estaba segura de si aquello estaba bien, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, miró a su hija entonces tiernamente, era tan parecida a su padre...

En ese momento la voz del sacerdote la sacó de su enfrascamiento.  
- Mitsukuni Haninozuka.- Dijo el sacerdote mirando al hombre, de unos veintiocho años, que aparentaba, de aproximadamente un metro setenta y cinco, dulces ojos castaños y pelo rubio que se hallaba a la derecha.- ¿Tomas a Haruhi Fujioka como legitima esposa en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
- Sí, quiero.- dijo él sonriendo con una voz suave pero firme.  
- Y tú, Haruhi Fujioka.- continuó el sacerdote mirando a la joven de unos veintiséis años, un metro sesenta y tres y ojos castaños al igual que su largo pelo, que se encontraba a la izquierda.- ¿Aceptas a Mitsukuni Haninozuka como legitimo esposo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?  
- Sí, quiero.- contestó ella insegura, aunque sonriendo levemente y levantando la cabeza para mirar al que sería su futuro marido.  
El sacerdote entonces asintió.  
- Quien tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- sentenció el hombre.  
En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe.  
- ¡Yo objeto!- gritó una voz.  
Todos se giraron y miraron al hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color con gafas que se hallaba en la puerta vestido con un elegante traje.  
- ¡Yo objeto!- gritó de nuevo mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos negros. - ¡Haruhi! ¡No puedes casarte con él!- Gritó.- ¡No puedes! ¡Porque yo te quiero y sé que tú aun sientes algo por mi! ¡Soy el padre de tu hija y sé que aún me quieres! ¡No puedes casarte con él!- continuó furioso e irguiéndose mientras señalaba a Mitsukuni.  
- Kyouya.- susurró ella entonces sorprendida, mientras su futuro esposo miraba algo impresionado también a la persona que se hallaba en la entrada.  
- Lo…, lo ha hecho.- susurró Kaoru sorprendido.  
- Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- dijo Takashi resignado.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, sin saber que decir.

Pero aquello, ya era otra historia…

¿Fin?

* * *

NDA: Lamento haber resubido los capítulos pero he tenido que hacerlo después de que por un fallo varios de ellos desaparecieran y con ello parte de los reviews. ¬¬u  
Por otro lado espero que no me odiéis mucho por este final, pero es temporal, y escribiré otro fanfic para continuarlo en breve y no dejaros con la intriga del porqué las cosas están así diez años después por mucho tiempo, tomad esto algo así como la primera parte del fanfic ¿si? ^^

Un saludo y gracias por leer ;P


End file.
